


Золушок

by herat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Офигеть: закодированная фея! Веселое у нас королевство!»<br/>или:<br/>В тридевятом царстве, в тридесятом государстве жил-был… Золушок. И нафиг ему сдался Прекрасный принц и фея-крестная в нагрузку, когда вокруг сеновал на сеновале? Только от сказки так просто еще никто не уходил, и, защищая потрепанную честь своих дочерей – а иногда и сыновей! – окрестные фермеры нанимают специалиста из агентства «Феи без границ», чтобы найти местному мартовскому коту любовь всей его жизни. А тут как раз принц. Спрятаться не успел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В условиях тотальной чистки российского виртуального пространства перетащу как я сюда свою писанину.
> 
> P.S. А это чудесное оформление - дело волшебных пальчиков талантивейшей egorowna

 

 

\- Вообще-то на самом деле Дженсен не так уж и плох, - признал один из фермеров, оккупировавших кабинет исполнительного директора ЗАО «Феи без границ» Джеффри Моргана.  
\- Да, - с жаром подхватил другой, - если нужна какая помощь, на него всегда можно положиться. И не скажешь, что голубая кровь. Попросишь - даст денег в долг безо всяких там процентов, и если нужны лишние рабочие руки, тоже не откажет, пашет в поле как проклятый, наравне со всеми. Запросто объездит самого строптивого жеребца, с молотком управляется так, что будь здоров. А как он телят принимает!..  
\- Суть мне ясна: золото в общем, а не парень.   
Да, возможно, Джеффри был косая сажень в плечах, возможно, он держал в страхе весь коллектив. Но еще он был феем, созданием с хоть и глубоко запрятанной, но все же тонкой душевной организацией и совершенно не хотел, даже боялся узнавать, какие еще таланты имелись у чудо-мальчика с фермы кроме вытягивания телят из коровьего чрева.   
\- Что же привело вас в «Феи без границ»?  
\- Да то и привело, что это «золото» член свой в штанах удержать не может! – неожиданно резко гаркнул бородатый мужчина в бейсбольной кепке, устроившийся в дальнем углу кабинета. – Всех девок нам перепортил…  
\- И не только девок!  
\- Во-во. Если уж кого заприметит, считай, конец, хоть в другое королевство переезжай. И ведь некоторые переезжают, чтоб у него, у кобеля, там все поотсыхало!  
\- Это и есть ваше желание?   
\- Что? Нет! Нет, конечно, жалко же парня! – в унисон заголосили фермеры, инстинктивно прикрывая ладонью самое ценное, моментально скукожившееся в штанах от угрозы фея. – Не могли бы вы просто… ну, как в сказках, найти ему какую-нибудь принцессу-нимфоманку, чтобы он оставил в покое наших дочерей...  
\- И сыновей!  
\- Да, Френк, мы все помним про твоего Джейка, заткнись уже!   
\- То есть, - уточнил Джеффри, - вы хотите, чтобы наше агентство выслало на местность специалиста, который подобрал бы герцогу Эклзу спутника или спутницу жизни, желательно такую же сексуально озабоченную, как и он сам, чтобы обезопасить ваших детей от посягательств на их честь? Я все правильно понял?  
\- Абсолютно!   
\- А вам известны наши расценки, джентльмены?  
\- Известны, они вывешены на вашем сайте. Кстати, не боитесь, что налоговая его тоже иногда просматривает? – хмыкнул бородатый. - Мы тут ради такого дела скинулись кто сколько может, получилась вполне приличная сумма, так что не волнуйтесь, должно хватить.  
Как у любого хорошего продавца, которым он, по сути, и являлся, на лице мистера Моргана тут же засияла широкая искренняя улыбка мощностью ватт в сто – сто пятьдесят.   
\- Что ж, тогда позвольте моему помощнику проводить вас к нашему юристу, и мисс Кессиди оформит договор.   
  
Отчаявшиеся фермеры оставили после себя знойный аромат парфюма «Весь день в конюшне № 5», но как ни странно Джеффи не кинулся к окнам, чтобы проветрить каждый угол, как только за новыми клиентами закрылась дверь. На удивление так даже лучше думалось. Он уже зрительно представлял себе субъекта. Литые мускулы, бронзовый загар, в голове одна извилина, зачахшая со скуки, и вся кровь перманентно сконцентрирована в районе паха. Удовлетворить запросы этого сельского ловеласа должно быть нетрудно. Найти девицу поглупее и закачать ей силикона побольше. Спасибо тебе, Господи - а точнее, фей в пятом поколении Эрик Крипке - за пластическую хирургию! Скучно-то как, справится даже зеленый юнец. Морган уже начал перебирать в памяти наиболее подходящих кандидатов из числа недавно получивших крылья, но его размышления прервал деликатный стук в дверь.  
\- Войдите.   
На пороге предсказуемо стоял его личный помощник Михаил Коллинз, лучший специалист всего агентства, фей с тремя (!) подвязками, что говорило о многом, учитывая его юный возраст.  
\- Простите что прерываю, сэр, но у нас возникли небольшие проблемы.  
\- Розенбаум? – обреченно выдохнул мужчина. В принципе это был даже не вопрос. Иногда Джеффри казалось, что Майкл Розенбаум – его персональное кармическое наказание за целый сонм грехов из прошлых жизней. Поневоле задумаешься, это ж сколько надо грешить, чтобы получить в отместку вот _это_?  
\- Боюсь, что да.  
\- И что на сей раз?   
\- Ничего особенного, мелкое хулиганство, но наш преподаватель летного дела требует отпуск по состоянию здоровья.  
Замечательно. С каждой минутой все чудесатее и чудесатее. Как там говорили китайцы: «Чтоб вам жить в интересное время»? Интересно, сдуру ляпнули или вполне осознанно всех послали?   
\- Надеюсь, у него нет серьезных травм?  
\- Разве что психологические. Не каждый день увидишь скелет, наряженный в твой домашний халат, в клетке со львами.  
Джеффри медленно втянул ноздрями воздух, считая про себя до десяти. А потом до двадцати, до тридцати, и так, пока не дошел до трех сотен. Буддистские монахи облились бы горючими слезами от зависти, узнав о поистине сказочных границах его терпения.  
\- Хорошо, оплати Дейву две недели в той швейцарской гостинице, в которой летом отдыхали наши акционеры. Только без тех особых услуг, что мы списали на представительские расходы!   
\- Обижаете, сэр, все будет сделано по высшему разряду.  
\- И вызови ко мне Розенбаума. Немедленно!   
У каждого человека – и даже фея – есть своя заветная мечта, убежище от серых будней. Вот уже два с половиной года заветной мечтой Джеффри Моргана было вышвырнуть кадета Розенбаума к чертовой матери, отвесив на прощание такого пинка для ускорения, чтобы разом рассчитаться и за изрядно шалившее сердце, и за седину, посеребрившую виски, и за «нормированные» полторы пачки «Treasurer» в день. К сожалению, еще эта мечта была несбыточной, потому что родители нерадивого кадета по совместительству являлись основными акционерами «Фей без границ», живыми легендами этого бизнеса. И, естественно, само собой подразумевалось, что однажды их единственное чадо пойдет по их стопам. А пока это однажды не наступило, чадо множило на ноль его нервы, старательно изводило мировой запас виски, пыталось оседлать единорога, нажравшись ЛСД (бедного единорога потом неделю настоем ромашки отпаивали, не говоря уже о том, сколько времени убили, отлавливая) и безуспешно пыталось сдать экзамен на крылья в центре подготовки персонала.   
Джеффри был вот настолько – а это, поверьте, очень мало – близок к убийству.

 

 

У Моргана дрожали крылья. Спасайся, кто может. Обычно в такие минуты все агентство вплоть до последнего клерка бросалось врассыпную, прячась по углам – благо, система оповещения в лице души коллектива и просто последнего самаритянина Миши Коллинза работала без перебоев. Но, как говорится, раз на раз не приходится. Например, сегодня вместо того, чтобы как обычно подсказать другу, в какую сторону бежать, фей лишь сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и лично отвел в логово зверя. Итак, у Моргана дрожали крылья…   
\- … безответственный безмозглый маменькин сынок! С меня хватит! Все твои выходки в первую очередь отражаются на репутации агентства! Довольно пьянок, довольно заваленных экзаменов и жалоб от преподавателей! Мое терпение – не бездонная чаша, как, кстати, и кошелек твоих родителей! Так что собирай свои вещички, откапывай тайник с ЛСД и проваливай отсюда, чтоб глаза мои тебя больше не видели!   
Он что, правда, это сказал? Наплевал на фамилию Розенбаумов, гремевшую по всему королевству, на восемь поколений фей, своими крыльями и волшебными палочками творивших историю, на благодарность королей! На двадцать пять процентов акций, которые гарантировали ему пожизненную зарплату, в конце концов, и указал золотому мальчику на дверь?   
Кажется, Морган и сам от себя был в шоке. Это же надо: прорвало! После всех этих лет, после всех сделок с собственной совестью и политики плотно зажмуренных глаз его прорвало из-за какой-то мелочи. Вот так, не планируя на сегодня никаких великих свершений, никаких подвигов или чудес, просто потеряв голову от злости, Джеффри осуществил свою несбыточную мечту…   
…и это было круто! Мощнее самого оглушительного оргазма, острее первой выкуренной сигареты, ярче кокаина - да, вот такой богатый у добропорядочного фея был опыт - и будь он проклят, если теперь даст задний ход! Аста ла виста, бэби.  
Но тут у Майкла, осознавшего, так сказать, масштаб трагедии, началась форменная истерика.   
\- Нет! Пожалуйста, мистер Морган, вы не можете так со мной поступить!  
\- А давай все же проверим.  
\- Я сделаю все, что вы хотите. Я возьму себя в руки, пройду этот чертов экзамен и получу крылья…  
\- На кой черт мне сдался вечно пьяный фей?  
\- Я закодируюсь! – тут же выпалил парень, не до конца понимая, что обещает.   
Он хлестал виски еще вместе с грудным молоком – кстати, соотношение алкоголя и лактозы там было примерно одинаковое – так что это почти героическая жертва. Словно шмат от сердца оторвать. Но, с другой стороны, перспектива вернуться в родные пенаты без крыльев … Ббррр! Майкла аж передернуло от прокатившейся вдоль позвоночника ледяной волны мурашек.   
\- Я смою весь ЛСД в унитаз прямо на ваших глазах, только не отправляйте меня домой. Пожалуйста, мистер Морган, вы же знаете мою маму.  
И то верно. Аннабель Розенбаум заглядывала к нему в офис каждое утро после сдачи квартального отчета, и Джеффри, любя, окрестил их встречи «Завтраком вампира». И самый распоследний грешник не заслужил того, чтобы находиться с ней рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Даже микроскопически малые дозы яда, брызжущего по ветру с ее языка, могли быть смертельно опасны. Мать-природа, наверно, была пьяна или укурена вусмерть, когда решила превратить эту женщину в фею.   
Но, разумеется, несмотря на этот внезапный приступ милосердия, Морган не собирался просто так отменять своего решения. Об этом не могло быть и речи, парень должен взяться за ум, иначе его обучение гарантированно закончится одним из двух: либо после очередной пьяной выходки Джеффри закопает его хладный труп у себя на заднем дворе, либо загнется от рака легких, убивая нервы никотином. Ему нужна была какая-то проверка, испытание на прочность, чтобы убедиться в твердости намерений этого пропойцы.   
И тут на глаза фею попался листок со списком претендентов на усмирение либидо чудо-мальчика с фермы, который он набросал в ожидании кадета. Это было словно озарение: сельский ловелас и столичный бездельник, они должны идеально подойти друг другу. С этим заданием справится даже полный идиот, а Джеффри с чистой совестью, от души поздравит идиота с новоприобретенными крыльями. Все гениальное просто, как две копейки!  
Что тут можно сказать: у всех бывают неудачные идеи.   
\- Хорошо, я дам тебе еще один шанс. Последний шанс, так что не вздумай его про!.. Проморгать, - как жаль, что исполнительный директор должен быть примером для персонала. – У нас новый заказ. Сообщество обеспокоенных отцов с юга королевства хочет, чтобы местный Казанова нашел уже свою единственную и перестал портить им дочерей. Ах да, и сыновей. Организуешь герцогу Эклзу «жили они долго и счастливо», и считай, что получил свои крылья.   
\- То есть, вы даете мне настоящее задание? – не веря собственным ушам, переспросил Майкл. Одно дело умудриться спрятать шпаргалку от экзаменатора, и совсем другое - найти для кого-то родственную душу. Но один только взгляд директора, брошенный из-под нахмуренных бровей, заставил кадета подавиться вертящимися на языке остротами.   
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
\- Нет-нет, я в полном восторге! Это же такая… ответственность. А я обожаю ответственность.   
\- Тогда вперед, детали узнаешь у мисс Кессиди, она же забронирует тебе билет на ближайший рейс.  
\- Эммм… а как же волшебная палочка?  
Этот пижон что последние мозги заспиртовал в виски?! Возможно, однажды, в очень-очень-очень отдаленном будущем Джеффри и осмелеет настолько, чтобы доверить ему такое мощное оружие, чем ведь черт не шутит, а пока что страшнее Розенбаума с волшебной палочкой только террорист-смертник, обмотавшийся взрывчаткой!   
\- Воспользуйся волшебной картой Visa.


	2. Chapter 2

 

История замужеств техасской Черной вдовы напоминала подъем по карьерной лестнице. Сначала полковник Феррис, потом рок-идол Кейн, затем промышленник Уильям Карлсон-третий, и, наконец, герцог Эклз. В начале пути Саманте почему-то казалось, что там, наверху, в окружении сливок общества ей будет безумно интересно, а на деле каждый званый ужин, каждый воскресный пикник, каждое чаепитие стоило бы запретить Женевской конвенцией. В самом захудалом борделе на окраине королевства, где Сэм когда-то начинала «танцовщицей экзотических танцев», и то найдется более достойная компания. Благородные мужи оказались трусливыми подкаблучниками, радеющими только о собственном процветании, и все их мысли порхали вокруг декольте собеседницы. Прекрасные дамы даже ради гребаных правил приличия не удосуживались понизить голос, ведя подсчет отравленным мужьям Черной вдовы прямо за ее спиной. А при одном только взгляде на леди Тал с ее перманентной брезгливой маской вместо лица Саманте хотелось тряхнуть стариной и… Так, стоп! Никаких «тряхнуть стариной», еще раз – и ее точно посадят.   
Если уж говорить начистоту, то некоторые из слухов, цветастым шлейфом тянущихся за герцогиней Эклз были… Как бы это помягче сказать? Правдивы. Ее мужей, действительно, преследовало фатальное невезение, и городские похоронные бюро оживлялись всякий раз, когда Саманта надевала подвенечное платье. Супруг номер один Джонатан Феррис погиб почти по долгу службы: поперхнулся жвачкой на поле боя. С мужем номер два тоже не было никаких неожиданностей: какая уважающая себя рок-звезда не мешает текилу с кокаином? Алан Эклз без преувеличения был единственным мужчиной, которого она любила. Сильный, благородный и надежный, один из достойнейших представителей своего пола. Саманта терзалась месяцами, беспомощно наблюдая, как он угасает от рака на больничной койке.   
А вот Уильям Карлсон, действительно, мог бы еще жить и жить, если бы тринадцать лет назад (число-то какое счастливое!), когда вдова со стажем как раз выбирала себе новую дойную корову, нерадивый официант не перепутал их заказы. Из-за перенесенной в детстве болезни своих детей Сэм иметь не могла, так что всегда тянулась к чужим. Робкий молчаливый Стивен очаровал ее переполненное нерастраченной материнской любовью сердце с первой же минуты знакомства, как когда-то задира Кристиан. А через пару недель после окончания медового месяца она все-таки вспомнила, что выросла не в дорогом особняке с вышколенной прислугой, где розовые очки входят в социальный пакет, а в хибаре на окраине леса и сложила вместе кусочки омерзительного пазла. Совершенно дикий огонь, загоравшийся в глазах Уильяма при взгляде на сына, когда он думал, что за ним никто не наблюдает. То, как мальчик вздрагивал и до крови закусывал губу от самого невинного прикосновения. То, как пытался скрыть синяки под наглухо закрытыми свитерами. Сэм никогда не мучила пасынка расспросами, лишь однажды предложила обратиться к психологу, но по благодарной улыбке, озарившей личико паренька, поняла, что не зря взяла на душу этот тяжкий грех.   
Так или иначе, устроив аншлаг на местном кладбище, герцогиня решила сжалиться над оставшимися мужчинами королевства и поставила крест на брачных играх, сосредоточившись на том, что у нее осталось после четырех замужеств… Ну, разумеется, помимо десяти миллионов, надежно припрятанных в Цюрихе на черный день. На трех приемных сыновьях. Кстати, о них…  
\- Господи, Дженсен, что ты сидишь в темноте, как какой-нибудь разбойник?! У меня чуть сердце не остановилось!  
\- Не хотел никого будить.  
«Ну, или мешать», - про себя поправился парень: «Это уж как придется». О том разврате, что творился за тоненькой стенкой, он узнавал лишь тогда, когда братья в пылу оргазма орали со всей дури, медленно, но верно прорываясь в спальню Эклза, используя кровать вместо тарана. Например, часов в пять утра, до смерти пугая прочищающих горло петухов и оставляя местных кур-несушек без личной жизни. В остальное же время он – слава Богу! - находился в счастливом неведении относительно того, спят ли эти двое сегодня или снова трахаются. Братцы-кролики!   
\- Я подумал, что после целого вечера в компании леди Тал тебе понадобится успокоительное.  
Рюмку «успокоительного» Саманта опрокинула залпом, привычно поморщившись от глотка огня, обжегшего горло.  
\- Ох, хорошо пошла! – женщина легко смахнула выступившие в уголках глаз слезинки и поставила рюмку обратно на стол, позволяя пасынку вновь наполнить ее до краев ядреной производной картофеля и жженого сахара. – Давно хотела спросить, где ты берешь такой качественный самогон?  
\- У меня есть связи.   
\- Кстати о твоих связях! Прекращай это безобразие, все-таки не семнадцать лет. Я пол-вечера бегала от разъяренных отцов, имевших глупость подпустить тебя к своим дочерям. Как на родительском собрании, честное слово: «Ваш Дженсен – то, ваш Дженсен – это»! И, кстати, лорд Крупа требует, чтобы ты сдал тест на отцовство.  
\- Спасибо, никогда не любил стоять в очередях, а если старик пригласит всех потенциальных счастливчиков, боюсь, там соберется нехилая толпа. Хватит меня запугивать, я, к твоему сведению, без резинки даже из постели не вылезаю.   
\- А там на упаковке, между прочим, мелким шрифтом написано, что в трех случаях из ста твои живчики могут-таки прорваться к цели.  
\- Сэм!.. – мачеха, конечно, не родная мать и не вынашивала его под сердцем девять месяцев, но все равно она – последний человек, с которым Дженсену хотелось говорить о своих живчиках. – Давай лучше накатим, пока мы не вернулись к разговору о пестиках и тычинках? У меня еще с прошлого раза осталась психологическая травма.   
\- Черт с тобой, все равно ведь как об стенку горох. За что хоть пьем-то?  
\- За отца, - не задумываясь, предложил парень.  
\- Тогда не чокаясь.   
Когда мачеха с пасынком собирались вместе и откупоривали бутылку чего-то выше трех градусов крепостью, у них обоих вдруг просыпалось буйное воображение. Эти двое могли пить за все, что угодно, начиная с повышения уровня жизни в южных провинциях Уругвая и заканчивая Белоснежкой, которая по слухам не устояла-таки перед семью гномами и обеспечила своему принцу шикарнейшие рога еще до свадьбы. Говорят, ее силком увозили обратно в замок отца. Но около трех часов ночи и у них закончились даже самые дурацкие тосты, а до дна оставалось еще целых полбутылки.  
\- Что-то тревожно мне оставлять ее недопитой, не доживет ведь и до обеда: Крис по запаху найдет.  
\- Молодежь, - снисходительно фыркнула Саманта, сжигая в гостиной последние молекулы кислорода. - Запомни, Дженсен, только алкоголикам нужен повод, чтобы выпить.   
Воистину мудрость этой женщины не знала границ!   
  
  
В списке причин с говорящим заголовком «Почему мне нельзя пить с Сэм», о котором Дженсен благополучно забывал, как только подворачивалась возможность, пробуждение наутро «после» входило в горячую десятку. За несколько часов сна кто-то умудрился перевезти ему в горло всю пустыню Сахару вместе с продуктами жизнедеятельности парочки десятков верблюдов а, возможно, и их хозяев, страдающих болезнями, о которых не принято упоминать вслух. В голове какой-то садист устроил перезвон всех колоколов Собора Парижской Богоматери (справедливости ради стоит отметить, что никаких других соборов Дженсен попросту не знал), в желудке по ощущениям готовился к извержению вулкан Везувий из серной кислоты, а в печени поднималось движение «Даешь трезвость!». Но самым худшим было то, что в кресле у кровати сидел абсолютно посторонний лысый мужик, и Эклз, хоть убейте, не мог вспомнить, как приводил его домой.   
\- Да что ж я слабохарактерный-то такой? – щурясь от болезненно яркого утреннего солнца, простонал парень. – Ведь каждый раз обещаю себе, что больше никогда!..  
\- Вы - Дженсен Эклз?   
Голос, прервавший его заслуженное самобичевание, был полон сочувствия. Кажется, незваный гость – во всяком случае, Дженсен очень надеялся, что он незваный, потому что это лысое недоразумение абсолютно не в его вкусе - не понаслышке знал, что такое адское похмелье.   
\- Стакан с Алкозельцером, и все может быть.  
Парень опустил в бокал с манящей кристально-чистой водой заранее приготовленные таблетки – точно, знал! – и молча протянул его хозяину комнаты.   
\- Ну, если после чудо-снадобья вы все же станете герцогом Эклзом, то я здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам найти свою единственную любовь.  
Дженсен завис над бокалом, так и не сделав ни единого глотка «живой воды». В его слегка протрезвевшем сознании юлой вертелся один единственный вопрос: «Чего?». Немая сцена длилась минуты полторы, пока до Эклза, наконец, не начало доходить:  
\- Ааааа, ты – глюк!  
\- Нет, я - фей.  
\- Из стрип-клуба «Красная шапочка»? – тут же оживился молодой герцог. Он даже попытался выбраться из постели, и, увидев его неравный бой с пододеяльником, Майкл отскочил к противоположной стене таким акробатическим пируэтом!.. Ну и где теперь этот козел, Дейв... как-то его так, преподаватель летного дела, который бился в истерике после их совместного пробного полета и орал, что скорее выдаст крылья Бен Ладану?  
\- Нет, настоящий!  
\- Эээ… А где грудь и юбка с кринолином? И эта… как ее? Волшебная палочка!   
\- Не положено. Волшебную палочку, в смысле: я пока что только кадет. Бескрылый.  
\- Ладно, допустим. И что ты здесь делаешь, кадет Бескрылый?  
\- Как уже было сказано, я собираюсь помочь вам найти свою истинную любовь, герцог Эклз, - самым официальным тоном, усвоенным на лекциях в центре подготовки персонала, выдал Майкл заученную речь.  
\- А…  
Как и любой взрослый житель королевства Дженсен прекрасно знал, что бескорыстные пузатые старушки с расписанными звездами колпаками на головах остались только в наивных детских сказках. Агентство «Феи без границ» было одним из столпов общества, огромным неповоротливым мастодонтом, из которого вместо песка сыпались стодолларовые купюры, и за один лишь взмах их крыльев кто-то должен был отслюнявить чертову прорву денег.   
– И кто ж меня так сильно не любит, я ведь само очарование?  
\- Парочка фермеров, чьих дочерей вы затащили на сеновал, очевидно, считают иначе.   
\- Да на этих сеновалах яблоку негде упасть, что ж они все ко мне-то прицепились?!  
Даже если Майкл и знал ответ, поток предполагаемой мудрости прервал громкий стон из соседней комнаты. Затем послышался жалобный скрип кровати, и стон перерос в крик. Прорычав себе под нос какое-то замысловатое ругательство, Дженсен со всей дури ударил кулаком об стену.  
\- Эй, вы там, кролики на амфетаминах, потише! Здесь, между прочим, люди с нестабильной психикой, и они еще спят!  
\- Отвяжись! Эклз! Как! Умеем! Так! И! Трахаемся! – разгоняясь, прохрипел срывающийся голос из соседней комнаты. - Чтоб я еще хоть раз… О, Боже, да, сделай так еще! ...растаскивал вас с мамой… Да, детка, сильнее! ...по спальням после пьянки – да никогда в жизни, алкота неблагодарнаааааааааааа!!!  
Разговаривать с Крисом дальше не имело смысла. Да и не особенно хотелось, если честно. Дженсен легко абстрагировался от порно-арии в исполнении бессменного дуэта «Cane&Carlson» – пять лет практики как никак! - и уже хотел было доступно объяснить фею, куда тот может засунуть свои крылья и в каком направлении ими оттуда махать, когда заметил, что взгляд гостя до сих пор прикован к стене, ритмично содрогавшейся под натиском спинки кровати.   
\- Не обращай внимания, это всего лишь мои братья.  
И челюсть Майкла, повидавшего всякое в порочной столице королевства, закатилась под кресло. Господь Всемогущий, дикая глушь, темные люди!  
\- Это же инцест!  
\- Нет, если все наше родство – это одна на троих мачеха. Крис единственный, кто зовет ее мамой: он был совсем мальчишкой, когда Сэм выскочила за его отца. Так или иначе, спасибо, что залетел, было очень приятно познакомиться, но прямо сейчас я не собираюсь искать свою любовь. Так что можешь возвращаться домой, обратную дорогу я, так и быть, оплачу.   
\- Что? Как «не собираюсь»? Почему «не собираюсь»?  
\- Потому что не хочу.  
\- Но так не бывает! Все хотят!  
Даже Майкл хотел! Иногда. Спьяну. Но это он, а это какой-то провинциальный герцог. У него априори и желаний-то других быть не должно кроме как окольцевать какую-нибудь пышногрудую молочницу и настрогать с ней побольше маленьких кривоногих веснушчатых Эклзят.   
\- Я – не все. Меня вполне устраивает моя нынешняя жизнь, зачем отягощать ее женой?  
\- Ради любви и ласки.   
\- Оглядись по сторонам, чувак, - посоветовал Дженсен, все-таки выиграв бой с пододеяльником и теперь разыскивая по спальне припрятанные вчера от греха… то есть от Криса подальше остатки самогона. - Это деревня, здесь нет проблем с лаской. А в плане любви меня вполне устраивает моя семья.  
\- Ваша мачеха - настоящая Черная вдова!  
\- У всех есть свои недостатки.   
\- Ваши братья скоро протрахают туннель в вашу спальню.  
\- И ты думаешь, если я женюсь, они прекратят?  
Маловероятно. Что только Эклз в свое время не сулил этим порно-гигантам в обмен на возможность засыпать и просыпаться под пение птичек вместо акустического сопровождения фильмов для взрослых. В ответ они лишь прибавили громкость и, совершенно не стесняясь, послали сводного брата туда, куда тот идти не намеревался просто потому, что с пятнадцати лет был в активе.  
\- Нет-нет, вы должны жениться, а иначе…  
\- Что иначе?  
«А, была не была», - решил Майкл. В конце концов, терять ему уже нечего.   
\- Вы – моя последняя надежда получить крылья. Я проторчал в этом чертовом центре подготовки персонала целых два года.  
\- А сколько обычно уходит времени на обучение фей?  
\- Два месяца!  
\- Хм, а ты, значит, из класса коррекции?   
У Дженсена вообще мыслительный процесс немного тормозил и зачастую начинался уже после того, как очередная неуместная острота срывалась с языка. Была у него такая проблема. И герцог уже собирался извиниться, честно, когда понял, что фей не услышит ни единого слова: для него сейчас весь мир сузился до размеров почти пустой бутылки самогона.  
\- Хочешь глотнуть?   
\- Нет, мне нельзя, - надрывно вздохнул собеседник, хотя его мгновенно пересохшие от жажды губы почти прошептали: «Хочу». – Я вроде как вчера закодировался.  
И Дженсен опять не смог сдержаться.  
\- Офигеть: закодированная фея! Веселое у нас королевство.  
Впрочем, Майклу сейчас было не до обид.  
\- Так вы собираетесь искать свою любовь?  
\- Нет! Извини чувак, но я слишком молод, чтобы хоронить себя живьем.   
\- В таком случае, я конченый человек.  
\- Это в смысле «без любимой работы жизнь хуже смерти»?  
\- Это в смысле буквально. Если я вернусь домой без крыльев, мать меня убьет.   
Майкл методично проваливал один экзамен за другим в центре подготовки персонала «Фей без границ» главным образом для того, чтобы еще на два месяца оказаться как можно дальше от родительского очага. Нет, он, конечно, любил свою маму, но вот на расстоянии ее любилось как-то… сильнее.   
А Дженсен наблюдал за незваным гостем, репетировавшим предсмертные мольбы прямо на его освободившейся кровати, совершенно некстати вспоминая слова отца, который при жизни часто жаловался на то, что сын постоянно тащит в дом бедных и юродивых. Что ж, лысая недо-фея без крыльев и без волшебной палочки вполне подходила под это описание.   
\- Слушай, кадет «Бескрылый», ты завтракать будешь?  
  
  
Майкл старался не обольщаться. Очень старался. Тем более, что Эклз ясно дал понять: завтрак – это всего лишь завтрак, а не обещание жениться…   
Черт, как-то двусмысленно получилось!..  
В любом случае, не обольщаться у фея не получалось. Он с аппетитом уплетал бекон, гипнотизировал взглядом янтарное домашнее пиво и мечтал о том, как славно погуляет на свадьбе молодого герцога, выписывая в воздухе лихие пируэты своими новенькими крыльями. Наверно, последняя таблетка Экстази, припрятанная на дорожку от всевидящего ока Моргана, все-таки была лишней. А семейство Феррис-Кейн-Карлсон-Эклз между тем подтягивалось на кухню. О Кристиане Кейне, единственном сыне давно почившей рок-легенды Кейна и солисте неплохой по отзывам кантри группы, Майкл слышал. О Стивене Карлсоне, наследнике миллионов и владельце парочки-тройки текстильных заводов – читал. Но никогда не думал, что они оба окажутся вот такими до боли реальными. Все еще немного сонные, в линялых домашних штанах и выцветших футболках, разомлевшие после утреннего секса.   
\- Черт, Эклз, ты, мать твою, мой герой! – восхищенно зевнул Кристиан, усаживаясь за стол. - Стоять прямо у тебя вчера не получилось, а вот полежать за себя ты все-таки смог!  
\- Конечно, каждый думает в меру своей испорченности, - но, несмотря на ледяной тон и целый айсберг из сарказма, на который вполне могла бы напороться небольшая флотилия Титаников, герцог все же поставил перед сводными братьями по тарелке с только что испеченными блинчиками, щедро полив их вишневым джемом. - Семья, знакомьтесь, это фей. Фей – это семья.   
\- Из «Красной шапочки»? – тут же оскалился Кейн.   
\- А вы точно не родственники?   
А то кто их знает. Распутный рок-идол, концерт в глубинке, опьяненная музыкой фанатка, и, как результат единственной ночи, увесистые рога на голове у старого герцога, и зеленоглазый малютка в колыбельке с чувством юмора отставного прапорщика. Но сводные братья тут же хором завопили:   
\- Нет!  
И гость решил не развивать эту тему.  
\- Я не из «Красной шапочки», я из «Фей без границ». Майкл Розенбаум.   
\- А где же грудь и юбка с кринолином?  
Нет, ну у этих двоих точно должна быть парочка общих генов. Если не покойная герцогиня, то первая миссис Кейн как пить дать гульнула на стороне.   
\- Не положено. У наших славных фермеров хватило денег – занятых у меня же, кстати! – только на кадета. Да еще и бескрылого.   
\- А я тебя предупреждала, что чем-то подобным все и закончится.  
Вот теперь весь шабаш… то есть вся семейка в сборе! По лестнице со второго этажа медленно, цепляясь за перила, спускалась Саманта Феррис-Кейн-Карлсон-Эклз с капустным листом, прижатым ко лбу.  
\- Ну, нет, я был достаточно трезв и точно помню, что ты боялась стать бабушкой.   
\- Пожалуйста, тише: маме плохо.  
В доказательство своих слов Черная вдова распахнула холодильник и, выудив из недр этого серого гиганта баллон с маринованными огурцами, одним жадным глотком опрокинула пол-литра рассола. Стив только фыркнул в чашку, чуть не расплескав свой кофе.   
\- Ну, так мама вчера руля не видела, еще бы ей сегодня было хорошо. И не смотри на меня такими страшными глазами, Крис, сам же вчера матерился, пока мы растаскивали их по кроватям.   
\- Кстати, а чем это вы таким увлекательным по ночам занимаетесь вместо того, чтобы спать, как все нормальные люди?  
И по кровожадному взгляду, которым Кейн наградил языкастого сводного братца, стало ясно, что их ночные пип-шоу со Стивом – вообще-то тайна за семью печатями, о которой Дженсену стало известно лишь в силу географических причин. То есть соседних спален. Так что пока Крис выдавал глазами артиллерийские очереди, Карлсон быстренько свернул опасную тему, переключив общее внимание на более интересный предмет.   
\- Майкл, если не секрет, зачем вы все-таки приехали? Чего конкретно хотят наши не в меру изобретательные фермеры?  
\- Не секрет. Они хотят, чтобы я помог герцогу Эклзу найти его истинную любовь.  
Смеялись все. Даже Сэм, все еще прижимавшая к груди баллон с огурцами. Даже только что вернувшаяся с рынка кухарка. Сама идея была смешна. Уже сейчас, после всего лишь тридцати минут знакомства, Розенбаум прекрасно понимал, что молодой герцог вовсе не так прост, как описывал начальник. А когда семья отсмеялась, Крис вытащил из кармана брюк сотовый и, включив диктофон, направил его на фея.   
\- Ты не мог бы повторить на бис? Честное слово, я буду слушать эту запись весь день. А, может быть, всю неделю.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Собственно, с того памятного утра в жизни семейства Феррис-Кейн… тьфу ты, устанешь перечислять покойников! В общем, ничего особенно не изменилось в жизни сельского ловеласа и его сумасшедшей семейки. Как и предупреждал молодой герцог, он не собирался искать свою истинную любовь. Вернее, он искал, и очень даже увлеченно, только вот каждый вечер у его любви было новое имя. Джессика, Мария, Эндрю, Бен, Кимберли, Честити, Макс… Опустим дальнейшие подробности, дабы не компрометировать некоторых замужних дам, женатых сэров и одну ну очень открытую всему новому парочку молодоженов.   
Обманутые фермеры слали гневные письма в юридический отдел «Фей без границ», требуя вернуть свои деньги. Мисс Кессиди перенаправляла их лично мистеру Моргану. Джеффри изводил Майкла звонками, а Майкл… Майкл просто отключил телефон от греха подальше. Он уже почти смирился с перспективой стать посмешищем своего знаменитого семейства и провести годков эдак пятнадцать - двадцать в бегах, пока маменькин гнев чуть не стихнет. А пока что фей жил в одной из гостевых комнат поместья Эклзов, слава Богу, достаточно удаленной от сексодрома Стива и заедал свою расцветающую не по дням, а по часам депрессию домашним «чем-то» от Сэм. Она, кстати, истово клялась, что это пирожки с черникой, но на вкус ее кулинарный шедевр напоминал мясо с кровью, а на вид - мужской… кхм, в общем, не важно. Кто же знал, что конец этой провинциальной идиллии впорхнет одним теплым летним вечерком на огненно-рыжих крыльях в амбар Лукаса Дана и легкой поступью вломится в сексуальную жизнь герцога Эклза.   
То был праздник в честь окончания сбора урожая, фермеры впервые расслаблялись после месяцев изнурительной работы, компенсируя долгие недели убийственного контроля над телом и воздержания от любых вредных привычек…   
Пожалуй, я перефразирую: самогон мешали с пивом, закуска давно закончилась, а после сенокоса по всему герцогству были стратегически расставлены мягкие гостеприимные сеновалы. В силу этих трех причин у Дженсена были неплохие шансы закончить сегодняшний вечер в компании миссис Бут, вдовы недавно почившего Джейсона Бута, который отправился в лучший из миров прямо в процессе исполнения супружеского долга, не выдержав пыла своей молодой супруги. В общем, мечта, а не перспектива.   
И эта мечта накрылась медным тазом, когда уже на полпути к сеновалу Эклз почувствовал странную тяжесть в джинсах и холод, обжегший бедра. Ну, и еще одну часть тела, которой холод сейчас был противопоказан.   
\- Я на секундочку, ладно? Стой здесь, никуда не уходи.  
А предательская рука меж тем уже ощупывала пах прямо на глазах у оскорбленной миссис Бут. Хотя страстную вдовушку теперь можно смело вычеркивать из списка его проблем: между ног было твердо. В смысле, физиология физиологией, и Эклз не прочь был прихвастнуть при случае, но там было _слишком_ твердо.  
Стянув джинсы за ближайшей пристройкой, Дженсен, как говорят в народе, «выпал в осадок». Вместо нижнего белья - вдруг, откуда не возьмись! - на нем красовались симпатичные стальные панталоны. С амбарным, мать его, замком на поясе.   
\- Что за?..  
\- Фирма «Доверяй, но проверяй», модель «Рукоблуд», специальный заказ, - раздался звонкий голосок из-за сеновала, на который Эклз так и не попал. - Вы должны быть польщены, герцог, их было выпущено всего сто единиц, я еле вырвала эту прелесть из когтей одной ревнивой женушки.   
Медленно – вернее, так быстро, как только позволяли стальные панталоны - обогнув стог сена, парень увидел горячую рыжую штучку, удобно устроившуюся на соломе.   
\- Что?.. Что здесь происходит? – чередуя в голосе нотки злости и предательского страха, спросил Дженсен. А куда же без страха, если его сокровище заковано в сталь?! - Где Эмили?  
\- Та похотливая девчонка? Она никак не соглашалась уходить, так что мне пришлось…  
В этот момент красноречивее любых объяснений из соломы выбралась иссиня-черная гладкошерстная кошка, пытавшаяся выпутаться из не по-вдовьи откровенного черного платья, которое Дженсен еще пять минут назад мечтал сорвать с Эмили зубами. Черт, они что, умудрились нарваться на какую-то сбрендившую ведьму?   
\- О, не смотрите на меня такими глазами! Через пару часов она вернется к своему обычному виду. Если, конечно, будет хорошо себя вести! - шикнула – предположительно - ведьма, когда Эмили… тьфу ты, кошка вдруг ощетинилась и грозно зашипела. – Потому что я бы с превеликим удовольствием оставила все так, как есть.   
\- Кто ты такая?  
\- Дэннил Харрис, приятно познакомиться.  
И вот когда эта совсем не ведьма поднялась на ноги, протягивая раскрытую ладонь, Дженсен увидел их: полупрозрачные огненно-рыжие крылья, до которых так и не дослужился Майкл. И от этого вида ему как-то совсем поплохело.   
\- Ты – фея!  
\- С двумя подвязками, - гордо добавила девушка. – Я слышала, у вас возникли кое-какие проблемы с поиском своей единственной и решила предложить посильную помощь.   
\- Спасибо, но у меня уже есть один фей.  
\- И, очевидно, что его недостаточно, - хмыкнула Дэннил, стрельнув глазами на присмиревшую кошку.  
\- Вы в курсе, что эти фермеры не в состоянии оплатить ваши услуги? Они с трудом смогли наскрести на Бескрылого, а я не собираюсь оплачивать петлю, которую затянут у меня же на шее.   
\- О, не волнуйтесь, я здесь на общественных началах.   
\- Мисс Харрис, кажется, вы не поняли…  
\- Нет, герцог, кажется, это вы не поняли, - потрясающе! В глазах ледяная вьюга, а на губах все та же услужливая улыбка. – Вы найдете свою истинную любовь, это лысое недоразумение получит свои крылья…  
\- А иначе?  
Мало кто мог посостязаться с Дженсеном в яростных взглядах. Да, он одалживал деньги на изощренную месть самому себе, покрывал сексуальные марафоны сводных братьев, частенько готовил завтрак для всей семьи вместо кухарки и даже приютил у себя ушедшего в подполье фея. Но разъяренный Дженсен Эклз – это зрелище не для слабонервных. Только если вы хотите любоваться на разъяренную Дэннил Харрис, вам придется вообще забыть о всяких нервах.  
\- Поверьте, вы не хотите знать, что «иначе», - и в подтверждение ее слов в стоге сена жалобно мяукнула Эмили. - Но как вариант, если не отыщется идиотка, которая согласится разделить с вами супружеское ложе, эта милая вещица на замке без ключа станет вашим постоянным аксессуаром.  
И для пущего эффекта наглая фея ударила кулачком по его паху, плененному стальными панталонами. Да так ударила, что у Дженсена яйца зазвенели, как рождественские колокольчики.   
\- Ты не посмеешь оставить _это_ на мне навсегда! У вас же должны быть какие-то правила, тебя погонят с работы!  
\- Дженсен, поверьте, я из очень влиятельной семьи, мои адвокаты могут доказать, что солнце крутится вокруг земли, а все мы ходим на головах. Они это уже делали. Так что лучше просто примите на веру, что вещей, которых я не посмею сделать, в принципе не существует, и начинайте сочинять свадебный обет. Всем остальным я вас, так и быть, обеспечу.   
И прежде, чем Эклз успел придумать достойную ответную угрозу, это дьявольское отродье взмахнуло крыльями и растворилось в ночном небе.   
  
  
То, как Дженсен в раскоряку добирался до дома, прижимая к груди шипящую и царапающуюся Эмили – мечты сбываются, правда? - это отдельная история. Которую он никогда и никому не собирался рассказывать. А когда молодой герцог все же переступил порог своего дома, оказалось, что Вселенной недостаточно одного унижения за день, и вся семья до сих пор торчит в гостиной. Сэм повышала уровень сахара в крови просмотром очередной серии «Дневников Вампира», а братья резались в покер с опальным феем. Кстати, только так Розенбаум в последнее время и зарабатывал себе на жизнь. Черт его знает, где этот проныра прятал запасную колоду, но каждый вечер он исправно раздевал Кейна с Карлсоном до трусов, причем, в буквальном смысле слова. Чему те, кстати, не особо огорчались, тут же запираясь в спальне Стива и топя горечь поражения друг в друге. Всю ночь напролет. С отменным звуковым сопровождением. В общем, в проигрыше, в конце концов, снова оставался Дженсен, который даже не был азартен.   
Первым его увидел сидящий напротив двери Крис, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. И верно, Кейн был в своем репертуаре:  
\- Тебя что, наконец-то нагнули?  
И все внимание семейства тут же переключилось на Дженсена. Ну, конечно, это ведь куда интереснее секса с вампиром или очередного туза, невесть откуда взявшегося у Майкла! Эклз даже не стал отвечать на эти жалкие инсинуации, он просто спустил штаны до колен и продемонстрировал всем желающим свое новое дизайнерское нижнее белье. В ярком электрическом свете его панталоны горели огнем.   
\- Вау!  
\- И не говори, я о таких штуках только в книжках читал. Думал, их на самом деле не существует.  
Но, разумеется, единственный разумный комментарий принадлежал Сэм. Все-таки мудрость этой женщины…  
\- И кто же нацепил на тебя такое оригинальное бельишко?  
\- Не поверишь: какая-то одержимая бесом фея по имени Дэннил…  
\- Харрис?! – и с трудом собранный фулхаус выпал из рук Майкла на стол к огромной радости Стива, который как раз собирался поднять ставку.  
\- А, так ты ее знаешь?  
\- Знаю?! Да я чуть не женился на этой сумасшедшей пару лет назад! Собственно, я бы и женился, но там вышла довольно неприятная история со мной и одной горничной, - признался фей. – Честно говоря, я тогда думал, что больше не жилец: у Дэнни большие проблемы с контролем гнева.  
\- Ты думаешь? Она превратила Эмили Бут в кошку!  
\- Что?!   
Пожалуй, сейчас домочадцы впервые обратили внимание на черную красавицу, все еще пытавшуюся вырваться из рук Дженсена. Семейство с удивлением принялось разглядывать кошку, пытаясь отыскать хоть какое-то сходство с симпатичной вдовушкой. Все кроме Майкла. Для него подобные чудеса давно были пройденным этапом.  
\- Знал бы ты, в кого она превратила ту горничную.   
\- Так отправьте ее на какие-нибудь курсы по управлению гневом!  
\- Отправляли. Дважды.  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что сейчас она еще спокойная? – стальные панталоны больше не казались Дженсену таким уж страшным наказанием. Нет. Один Бог знает, что могла сделать с его причиндалами эта сумасшедшая девица две психотерапии назад. - Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что феи – это такие безобидные создания, которые размахивают своими волшебными палочками направо и налево, сея любовь и процветание.  
\- Видишь ли, тут такое дело… По материнской линии Дэннил – ведьма, может, ты слышал об ее тетке. Сэра Гембл.  
Эклз сглотнул. Все слышали о Сэре Гембл. Последние триста лет она была бессменным ректором пансиона для благородных ведьм, и знающие люди в один голос твердили, что безобидное с виду название – всего лишь ширма для секретной военной программы по подготовке агентов. Что-то вроде ЦРУ на метлах.  
\- Иными словами, ты хочешь сказать, что не сможешь снять с меня эти панталоны?  
\- Чувак, никто не сможет снять с тебя эти панталоны кроме Дэнни. А даже если и сможет, то все равно не станет.  
\- И что же мне делать?  
\- А, может, по ним молотком дерябнуть? – задумчиво предложил Стив.  
У Эклза от одного только предложения в паху все скукожилось.   
\- Я тебе сейчас самому так дерябну! Можно варианты, после которых я смогу иметь детей?! Ну, или, по крайней мере, пытаться их делать?  
\- А как насчет того, чтобы найти свою любовь? И пытайтесь, сколько душе угодно, – пропел над ухом тонкий голосок. Мать твою, нет, только не это!   
Но это оказались не слуховые галлюцинации. На пороге, прямо за его спиной, действительно стояла ведьма с огненными крыльями, Дэннил Харрис собственной персоной… С ручной шиншиллой на плече?   
\- Где ж я так нагрешил-то?  
\- Вы удивитесь, герцог, но некоторые считают бесплатно помогающую им фею подарком небес.  
\- Во-первых, тобой надо одаривать только в наказание за один из семи смертных грехов. А во-вторых, эти некоторые когда-нибудь пробовали пилить через весь город в стальном исподнем?  
\- Я не могу разглашать информацию о своих клиентах, это было бы непорядочно с моей стороны.  
Что?  
\- Я серьезно, сними с меня эту хрень, мне, в конце концов, в туалет надо!   
\- Женитесь – и сниму. Держу пари, у меня будет самый лучший подарок молодоженам.   
Он ослышался, или минуту назад эта полуведьма что-то говорила о порядочности? Интересно, как в ее философию вписывается неприкрытый шантаж?   
\- Дэнни, - осторожно начал Розенбаум, до сих пор прятавшийся за широкими спинами Кейна и Карлсона, - тебе не кажется, что это уже как-то слишком круто? Я уверен, что герцог все понял и прямо с завтрашнего утра начнет искать свою истинную любовь. Ведь начнете?  
И снова все взгляды в комнате, включая горящие злостью желтые кошачьи глаза, устремились к Дженсену. А он, мать вашу, просто хотел в туалет!   
\- Начну! Заведу будильник пораньше и пойду по соседям, только сними с меня уже этого «Рукоблуда»!  
Фея мгновенно просияла, словно ребенок, которому пообещали фургон мороженного, и, сорвав с груди золотую цепочку, протянула Дженсену изящный ключик, инкрустированный рубинами и изумрудами. Что, серьезно?   
\- Я знала, что, в конечном счете, мы сможем найти общий язык! Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что как только нарушите слово, ключ тут же превратится в горстку пепла, а «Рукоблуд» вернется на место? Даже в процессе «нарушения». Будет больно.   
Но новые угрозы летели в пустоту: Эклз уже позорно ретировался в комнату для мальчиков, и Дэннил сосредоточилась на остальных домочадцах.   
\- Всем добрый вечер, очень приятно познакомиться. Мистер Кейн, я ваша страстная поклонница, заслушивалась «House rules», пока соседи не съехали.   
\- Э… спасибо, я обязательно подпишу вам… что-нибудь, - разумеется, после шутки со стальными панталонами он и под страхом смерти не осмелится поставить ей автограф там, где обычно просили черкнуть его разгоряченные Cosmo и музыкой фанатки.   
\- Мистер Карлсон, рада наконец-то встретиться лично. У меня на руках неголосующих акций «Carlson corp» почти на полмиллиона. Вы – моя гарантия безбедной старости. Леди Эклз…  
И вот тут случилось самое интересное, потому что подобревшая фея кинулась в объятья Сэм.  
\- Тетя Сэра мне столько о вас рассказывала! Особенно я люблю историю про вас двоих и Кейна, - пикантным шепотом добавила девушка, - не могу поверить, что вы втроем, действительно…  
\- Мама?!  
В общем, когда Дженсен, пританцовывая от уже позабытой легкости, вернулся в гостиную, Криса вовсю отпаивали виски, а Дэннил раздавала приказы своему бывшему жениху:   
\- Роззи, проводи меня, пожалуйста, в мою комнату и попроси прислугу поскорее отнести туда чемоданы, чтобы машина зря не простаивала.  
На языке у Эклза вертелась чертова прорва вопросов, в основном связанных с тем, что сводный брат то ли просто в шоке, то ли в глубокой коме, а фея, кажется, собирается остаться в поместье и лично контролировать поиски будущего кошмара… то есть, конечно, любви всей его жизни. Но тут на улице какой-то нетерпеливый водитель ударил по клаксону, и, выглянув в окно, мужчина увидел КАМАЗ.   
\- Это всё твои вещи?  
В ответ Дэннил от души рассмеялась.  
\- Что вы, это только нижнее белье, остальное задержалось в пути.

 

Через неделю Эклз был готов не только жениться, но и усыновить целый выводок камбоджийских сироток для полного комплекта, лишь бы эта ведьма с крыльями убралась к чертям собачьим из его дома. Не в пример Розенбауму Дэннил лихо взялась за дело. Для начала она раздела герцога до трусов – в интимном мерцании свечей, под песню «You Can Leave Your Hat On» и громкие аплодисменты! - чтобы «осмотреть товар лицом». Ну, а заодно и другими частями тела. Она высмеяла его ноги, а потом усадила писать список всех любовных побед, начиная с пятнадцати лет. Дженсен никогда не делал засечек на спинке кровати, не ставил галочек и вообще не вел никакого учета павшим бастионам, так что сам был немного шокирован количеством имен, но эта… эта… _вырезано цензурой_. Она щелкнула пальцами, и бедра Эклза даже без мановения волшебной палочки оказались в плену уже знакомого «Рукоблуда». Ответ на измученный стон «За что?» был прост, как и все гениальное. «После такой тяжелой работы ему надо отдохнуть». Дженсен ненавидел Дэннил.   
Тот факт, что вся остальная семья буквально влюбилась в эту рыжую заразу с первого взгляда, лишь подбавлял масла в огонь, и без того ярким пламенем взлетавший до небес. Даже Крис, все еще не до конца восстановившийся после шокирующих откровений о сексуальных забавах своих родителей, души в ней не чаял!   
А еще Дженсен до сих пор не мог понять, что Харрис вообще здесь делает. При взгляде на эту точеную фигурку, закутанную в дорогие шелка, на идеальную прическу и дорогой маникюр альтруизм был последним – и, кстати, единственным не пошлым - словом, приходившим на ум. У Дэннил должна быть причина, хорошая причина, чтобы торчать в каком-то захолустном герцогстве и помогать бывшему жениху, спутавшемуся с горничной прямо перед свадьбой.   
Розенбаум, конечно, недолго мучился над разгадкой этой тайны:  
\- Она все еще влюблена в меня, чувак, - с самым серьезным выражением лица выдал фей. – Посуди сам: прошло уже почти два года, а у нее до сих пор никого нет. Мне кажется, Дэнни считает, что, если она поможет мне получить крылья, мы снова сойдемся.  
Дженсен, конечно, выслушал весь этот бред без тени улыбки – что, кстати, далось ему нечеловеческими усилиями – а для себя решил, что с раздувшимся самомнением Майкла надо срочно что-то решать. От былых чувств Дэннил к неверному жениху не осталось и следа, это ясно, как божий день. Ее держит здесь что-то другое, и будь он проклят, если не докопается до сути!   
Кто же знал, что все окажется так просто?  
  
\- Жен? Жен, это не смешно, вылезай немедленно!  
«Да, такое нечасто увидишь», - про себя усмехнулся Эклз, наблюдая со второго этажа за Дэннил, ползающей по гостиной на четвереньках в поисках своей шиншиллы.   
Кстати, шиншилла – это вообще отдельная история. Сначала никто не понимал, почему она так люто ненавидит Майкла. А она ненавидела. Всеми фибрами своей маленькой звериной души. Казалось, что цель ее жизни – это устраивать по всему дому засады и бросаться на фея из-за угла, выпуская острые когти и грозно шипя. Дэннил лишь улыбалась, как гордая мамаша, трепля вышедшую на тропу войны зверюшку за ухом, Майкл терпел, а семейство Феррис-Кейн-Карлсон-Эклз попросту оху… ни черта не понимало. Но однажды после особенно удачного нападения, заклеивая боевые ранения упаковкой пластырей, Розенбаум все-таки «раскололся»:  
\- Это та самая горничная.   
\- Кто?  
Оказалось, что не всем повезло так, как Эмили Бут, которая благополучно вернулась в человеческий облик на следующее же утро и выбежала из поместья, крича, что ни одна девушка больше не подойдет к Эклзу и на расстояние пушечного выстрела. А это значительно уменьшало его шансы жениться в обозримом будущем. Как же удачно все складывалось, и главное, ведь само самой!   
Так вот, Жен, вернее, Женевьев Кортез, была тем самым яблоком раздора в белом передничке, из-за которого развалилась любовная лодка Майкла с Дэннил. И в пылу гнева – а она тогда еще не прослушала и одной лекции о самоконтроле – эта полуведьма превратила несчастную горничную в карманную зверюшку. С того памятного дня минуло уже почти два года, а Харрис и не думала возвращать девушке человеческий облик, таская ее с собой повсюду, как музейный экспонат. Как тут не озвереешь?   
Но была в этой версии и парочка дыр. А если точнее, в ней было столько же дыр, сколько в швейцарском сыре. Например, против своей непосредственной обидчицы Женевьев, казалось, ничего не имела. Напротив, она могла часами лежать у нее на коленях, свернувшись в пушистый клубок и урча от удовольствия под ласкающей рукой. Да и сама Дэннил вовсе не напоминала оскорбленную ревнивицу. Как бы странно и извращенно это не звучало, со стороны они казались… Твою мать!   
\- Что, не слушается?  
Это могла бы быть идеальная картинка: статная бесстыжая красотка с охрененным видом сзади в соблазнительной позе с последних страниц Кама Сутры, если бы не два огромных «но». Во-первых, красотка была исчадием ада, по недосмотру охраны сбежавшим из преисподней. А во-вторых, в ее взгляде плескалось столько теплоты и ласки, что, не будь Эклз таким толстокожим, он бы уже давно превратился в горстку пепла.   
\- Шли бы вы своей дорогой, герцог, - сквозь зубы прошипела ведьма тем самым тоном, после которого обычно следовал очередной воспитательный сеанс «Рукоблуда». Сейчас в ней не осталось абсолютно ничего от феи, даже крылья стали совсем прозрачными и как будто истончились. Но Дженсен храбро – «Или же очень-очень, ну просто невероятно глупо!», - орал внутренний голос - проигнорировал это предупреждение.  
\- Знаешь, ты ведь всегда можешь превратить ее обратно в человека, и все эти игры в прятки уйдут в прошлое. По крайней мере, так ловко запрыгивать под диван у нее уже точно не получится. Если, конечно, ты действительно можешь это сделать, - осторожно добавил парень, проверяя свою безумную теорию. – Если, конечно, это ты превратила ее в ручную зверюшку.   
После двух недель измывательств герцог думал, что готов ко всему, и мысленно уже здоровался с практически родным «Рукоблудом». А просто так, чтоб не лез в чужие дела. Но Харрис в очередной раз удалось его удивить: вместо обычных карательных мер она вдруг совершенно беспомощно разрыдалась. Женевьев тут же вынырнула из своего укрытия, виновато ткнувшись носом фее в лодыжку, а Дженсен, до того гордо улыбавшийся от осознания собственной догадливости, вдруг подумал, что если он прав, то последние два года девушка должна была жить, скованная невообразимым напряжением, с разбитым сердцем, едва дыша от сдавившего грудь чувства вины. И, разумеется, он тут же почувствовал себя последней скотиной.   
Единственное действенное средство от истерики, знакомое Эклзу, стояло в баре на верхней полке, флиртуя с теплыми солнечными лучами янтарными бликами, и он от души плеснул в массивный хрустальный бокал горького виски.   
\- Держи, тебе надо успокоиться.  
Чудеса продолжались. Если бы кто-то из домочадцев сейчас спустился в гостиную, то просто не поверил бы своим глазам. Герцог и полуведьма сидели в обнимку на голом полу. При этом Дженсен ласково гладил подрагивающие в такт рыданиям крылья, нашептывая слова утешения в рыжую макушку, а Дэннил пила виски короткими судорожными глотками, совершенно несвойственным ей детским движением утирая град слез кулаком.  
\- Как получилось, что Майкл считает, будто это ты заколдовала Женевьев? – спросил парень чуть погодя, когда всхлипы немного поутихли, и в бокале осталось лишь несколько капель успокоительного.  
\- Так же, как получается все в жизни Роззи: с легкой руки его матери. Возможно, я – не ангел, но эта женщина!.. Она!.. - в глазах феи снова вспыхнуло знакомое пламя, а голос задрожал от ненависти. – Она – мерзость.  
Шиншилла согласно зашипела и ощетинилась у ног… Черт, а как ее теперь называть-то? Ну не любовницей же! Как-то это подозрительно попахивает зоофилией. В общем, Женевьев была полностью согласна с такой емкой характеристикой.   
\- В наших отношениях с Майклом не было ни капли романтики, только бескрайние океаны алчности. Хотя Роззи, кажется, до сих пор считает, что я влюблена в него до одури. Впрочем, Роззи искренне верит, что половина женского населения планеты втихаря по нему вздыхает, наплевав на мужей. Такой уж он человек. На самом деле все было банально до смеха: две влиятельные семьи просто решили объединить свои капиталы через детей. Нас никто особенно и не спрашивал. Мне с самого начала казалось, что ничего путного из этой затеи не выйдет, но когда я впервые увидела Жен…   
Все-таки любовь – великая сила. Только воспоминаний о ней хватило, чтобы мгновенно преобразить Дэннил, превратив из мстительной ведьмы в настоящую фею. Крылья расправились и заполыхали огнем, взгляд потеплел, а лицо осветила искренняя улыбка. Только сердечек в глазах не хватает, честное слово.   
\- Смотри, правда, она красавица?  
Харрис никогда не признавала полумер, если уж она что-то делала, то делала это наверняка. Вот и сейчас, на случай, если ее рыдания все-таки не послали герцога в нокаут, фея вытянула из выреза блузки простую серебряную цепочку. Внутри свисавшего с нее кулона было спрятано фото симпатичной брюнетки, испанки или, может, итальянки. Не в его вкусе, но очень даже ничего.   
И три-четыре: о-ху-еть. Ведьма, две недели в прямом и переносном смысле слова державшая его за яйца, все это время в лучших традициях мексиканского «мыла» хранила у сердца портрет любимой.

\- А как же та история с Майклом?  
Шиншилла презрительно фыркнула, кажется, проматерилась на своем зверином языке и, вильнув пушистым хвостом, снова юркнула под диван.   
\- Роззи слишком много выпил тем вечером, а Жен оказалась не в том месте и не в то время. Вот и вся история. Если бы мы с Аннабель вошли всего минутой позже…  
«Если бы». Самая страшная фраза в любом языке. Полная отчаяния, пропитанная безысходностью и обманутыми надеждами. Говорят, что мечтать не вредно, но это не так. Чем слаще грезы, тем больше блекнет реальность, и тем больнее понимать, что от счастья тебя отделяет всего лишь одно короткое «если бы».   
\- Жен боялась, что я могу все неправильно понять, она так на меня смотрела!.. И Аннабель, разумеется, обо всем догадалась. Мы превратили ее сына в посмешище, ни одна мать не оставит такое безнаказанным. Она дала нам выбор: либо громкий скандал, либо… либо вот это.   
Слава Богу, на сей раз фея обошлась без океана слез, у Эклза банально не хватило бы виски, чтобы справиться еще с одной истерикой. Но в одинокой слезинке, скатившейся по щеке, было больше тоски и скорби, чем в иных любовных балладах.  
\- И ты просто позволила Женевьев сделать это?  
\- Позволила? У меня не было прав ей что-то запрещать! Мистер и миссис Кортез – очень религиозные люди, если бы они узнали, что их дочь предпочитает женщин… В общем, тогда скандал казался нам худшим из зол. А наказание Аннабель должно было закончиться, как только Роззи получит крылья. До окончания нашего обучения оставалось полтора месяца, и Жен решила, что вполне сможет пережить несколько недель в шкуре грызуна. Она даже шутила, что наконец-то отдохнет…   
Да, в теории это был отличный план. Великий план, если бы не одно фатальное «но»:  
\- Кто же знал, что этому идиоту так понравится быть вечным студентом?!  
\- Почему ты не рассказала ему правду?  
\- Да потому что не могла! Я не должна вмешиваться в естественный ход событий – это и есть мое наказание. Во мне течет кровь Салемских ведьм, у меня чертовы крылья феи за спиной и гребаная волшебная палочка в косметичке, но я и пальцем не могу пошевелить, чтобы спасти любимую девушку!   
\- Но сейчас-то ты шевелишь своими пальцами и, позволь заметить, весьма активно.  
\- Ты вообще не понимаешь, что творится вокруг, да?  
Что ж, как и следовало ожидать, счастье было недолгим. В голосе феи уже прорезались знакомые ядовитые нотки ведьмы.   
– Восемь поколений Розенбаумов принадлежали к высшей лиге волшебного мира нашего королевства, и Роззи не просто какой-то богатенький бездельник, он – их наследие. Если этот кретин не получит крылья, будет грандиозный скандал, а, как ты мог догадаться, для Аннабель нет ничего важнее репутации своей семьи. При нынешних радужных перспективах ей будет плевать, даже если мы с Жен пойдем к Ларри Кингу с сопливой историей «Моя сексуальная жизнь до Майкла Розенбаума и после». У меня на руках карт-бланш: все, что угодно в обмен на спасение семейной чести.   
\- Иными словами, мне от тебя никуда не деться?  
\- И не надейтесь, герцог, из-под земли достану.  
А самое смешное, что Дженсен даже разозлиться на нее не мог. Он ненавидел беспардонную избалованную ведьму, которая шла по жизни на острых шпильках прямехонько по головам ни в чем не повинных людей. Но теперь за этой маской наконец-то начал вырисовываться реальный образ, и, кажется, он искренне нравился герцогу. Реальная Дэннил оказалась на редкость преданной особой, которая сделает сначала все возможное, а потом и невозможное, чтобы вернуть любимую. И Эклзу с его знаменитым везением… Честное слово, сильнее фартит только утопленникам… Так вот, Дженсену просто посчастливилось стать ее последним шансом.  
\- Слушай, я знаю, что ты не очень-то рвался во всем этом участвовать, и мне искренне жаль, что пришлось пробуждать твой интерес с помощью таких экстравагантных стимулов.  
\- Долго над «Рукоблудом»-то думала?  
\- Угу, - хмыкнула фея. В ее глазах заплясали озорные искорки, которых Эклз раньше попросту не замечал за безмерным нахальством, и парень впервые подумал, что Майкл, действительно, идиот. - Я только хочу сказать, что, когда ты встречаешь свою любовь, это все меняет. Не берусь судить, в лучшую сторону, или в худшую. Твой мир просто переворачивается вверх тормашками, и ты уже не можешь жить, как прежде. Это чувство, которое хотя бы раз должен испытать каждый. Поверь, оно стоит всех последствий.  
Остаток вечера они так и просидели на полу в комфортном молчании, потягивая виски, пока бутылка не опустела.   
  
Собственно, там же Дженсен и проснулся на следующее утро в гордом одиночестве, по мере «оценки ущерба» создавая новый список причин «Почему мне нельзя пить с Дэннил», и тот получался раза в два больше предыдущего. Сама фея, кстати, со слов домочадцев, была свежа, как майская роза, и ни свет, ни заря, прихватив с собой Женевьев, умчалась к черту на рога. И это не игра слов: она решила нанести визит вежливости любимой тетушке. И слава Богу, потому что единственным местом, где герцог сегодня мог найти свою истинную любовь, был ближайший ларек, торговавший разливным пивом. Весь день парень провалялся в постели, страдая от похмелья и стараясь не думать о том, какой ценой ему достался этот нежданный негаданный подарок: целый день свободы. И правильно делал, потому что цена оказалась непомерно высока. Ровно в полночь, как и положено во всех более-менее приличных сказках, фея ворвалась в дом с безумной и что уж там, до дрожи пугающей улыбкой на губах.  
\- Дженсен, ты едешь на бал! – торжественно объявила она.   
\- Что?  
\- В воскресенье его Величество Джеральд устраивает грандиозный прием по случаю двадцатилетия своего сына. Там соберутся все самые выгодные партии королевства, и я отхватила тебе билетик.  
\- Ну, уж нет! Я и под страхом смерти не сунусь на этот титулованный шабаш!  
Еще чего! Конечно, восемнадцатый герцог Эклз не мог совсем игнорировать светскую жизнь королевства, но Дженсен во всех смыслах этого слова был мальчиком с фермы. Так что в свое время он с радостью свалил это тяжкое бремя на Сэм и с тех пор не знал печали. Только, разумеется, это совершенно не устраивало Дэннил.   
\- Ты едешь на бал, или я презентую тебе «Рукоблуда» в пожизненное пользование. Ну так как?  
\- Я еду на бал! – тут же капитулировал Эклз. После вчерашних откровений он даже не сомневался, что фея выполнит свою угрозу.   
\- Молодец, правильный выбор.  
И только Майклу, которому в свое время в целях самосохранения пришлось досконально изучить мимику бывшей невесты, было ясно, как день, что герцог только что подписался на что-то гораздо более серьезное, чем простой светский раут.   
  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Конкретно в этот момент Дэннил кормила Женевьев, но Майкл, ворвавшийся в ее спальню следом за самой феей, разумеется, спрашивал о другом.   
\- Твою работу. Кто-то же должен ей заниматься.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Дженсен предпочитает пастухов и молочниц. Зачем тащить его на бал?  
\- Потому что, как ни странно, именно там герцога ждет не дождется его судьба.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?   
Видит Бог, Майкл хотел получить эти крылья. То есть, всю свою сознательную жизнь он прекрасно обходился и без них, но при этом парень всегда знал, что однажды, нагулявшись вдоволь, пойдет по стопам своей семьи. Только ему совсем не хотелось ради собственной выгоды калечить жизнь Дженсену, связав его судьбу с какой-нибудь самовлюбленной благородной леди, от которой тот взвоет еще до конца медового месяца.  
\- Скажи, ты, действительно думал, что мы будем ходить по домам, как какие-нибудь коммивояжеры, и предлагать восемнадцатого герцога Эклза всем желающим?   
Майкл ничего не ответил. Ему было стыдно говорить: «Вообще-то да».  
\- Мы с тетей Сэрой весь день пытались отыскать истинную любовь Дженсена при помощи магии.  
Для справки, Дэннил заметила, как передернуло бывшего жениха. Она прекрасно знала, что в богатом воображении Роззи слово «магия» ассоциируется исключительно с оргиями и принесением в жертву ни в чем не повинных зверюшек. На самом же деле все было гораздо невинней: они с тетей пили травяной чай, делились последними новостями и позволяли силе, клокочущей в крови, вести их к правильному имени, вглядываясь в туман хрустального шара. Но фее нравилось казаться чуточку опаснее, чем она была на самом деле, и держать Майкла в напряжении. Назовите это маленькой женской местью. В конце концов, если бы не он и Роззи-младший, сейчас все было бы совсем по-другому, и ей не пришлось бы торчать в богом забытом герцогстве, примеряя на себя унизительную роль свахи.   
\- И? Что вы узнали?  
\- И, похоже, нашему сельскому ловеласу суждено разделить свою жизнь с Его Высочеством принцем Джаредом. Вот поэтому Дженсен и едет на бал.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, это плохая идея.  
\- Нет, оставаться девственником в двадцать лет – вот это плохая идея, - категоричным тоном, совершенно не вязавшимся с озорными бубенцами на его шутовской шапке, заявил Чад. – А раз уж по старинке у тебя не получается…  
Нет, «по старинке» у него не получалось. То есть, конечно, все представительницы слабого пола от шестнадцати и до бесконечности, заглядывавшие в замок, строили ему глазки, просовывали под дверь спальни надушенные любовные записки и – хит сезона! - бросали к ногам расшитые шелковые платки. В конце концов, юноша был хорош собой, приятен в общении, на удивление не тронут пороками столицы, и не стоит даже упоминать о том, что он был наследным принцем, это и так понятно. Но вся беда заключалась в том, что как раз женщины Джареда никогда и не интересовали. Ни капельки. С тринадцати лет, когда сын одной из фрейлин королевы впервые посетил его ночные грезы, принц знал, что с противоположным полом его может связывать лишь нежная, но совершенно платоническая дружба. Только, наверное, одного знания здесь недостаточно. Во-первых, он не представлял, как рассказать о своей тайне родителям. У отца, наверняка, случится сердечный приступ, и Джареду придется взойти на престол гораздо раньше назначенного срока. А во-вторых… А во-вторых, парень очень боялся ошибиться. Когда у тебя за спиной маячит обтянутый пурпурным бархатом трон и увесистая корона, искренность превращается в миф. Она вроде как и есть, «подруга моей подруги как-то слышала…», но своими глазами ее никто не видел. И если в случае с девушкой стремление стать частью венценосной семьи грозит тебе лишь уязвленным самолюбием, то мужчина из страха или из корысти готовый пойти против собственной природы… В общем, не так все шоколадно в жизни принцев, как думают простые обыватели, а уж если твоя счастливая звезда сияет слишком ярко, и тебя к тому же угораздит родиться геем…  
Что ж, тогда в свой двадцатый день рождения вместо того, чтобы кувыркаться в постели с каким-нибудь знойным красавцем, отмечая эту дату в сиянии догорающих звезд и взрывающихся вселенных множественным оргазмом, ты будешь сидеть перед экраном ноутбука, заполняя анкету на сайте сексуальных знакомств.   
\- Итак, твой ник, - от фантазии Чада у Джареда заполыхало все, что в принципе могло заполыхать, но друг не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. – Ух ты, а вы не одиноки, ваше высочество! Будешь Отчаявшимся номер 397! А мне-то всегда казалось, что у геев активная половая жизнь.  
\- Ну, по сравнению с тобой все мы блюдем целибат.   
\- Чувак, это просто секс. Тот же спорт, только приятней.   
Ну да, правда, здесь была еще одна незначительная деталь, но мы пока не станем упоминать о ней, чтобы поберечь репутацию Чада. От которой, кстати, и так совсем скоро не останется и камня на камне.   
\- Едем дальше, возраст. Может, стоит скинуть пару годков, чтобы ты не казался совсем уж залежалым товаром?  
\- Я, между прочим, прямо сейчас могу приказать бросить тебя в темницу под замком, где ты на собственном примере узнаешь, насколько активной может быть половая жизнь геев.  
\- Ориентация: гомо. Интересно, зачем вообще нужна эта графа в анкете на сайте знакомств для геев?   
Чад был шутом, который ненавидел свою профессию, но из-за негласной преемственности поколений, практикуемой в королевстве, попросту не мог заниматься чем-то другим. Его дед был шутом, и дед его деда тоже, и так далее, и в том же духе вплоть до пятнадцатого колена. Как следствие шутил он зло и часто над реальными людьми, занимавшими высокие должности при дворе Его Величества Джеральда Пятого. Опять же, как следствие, угрозы и похлеще нового интимного опыта были для парня обычным делом.   
\- Позиция в сексе?  
На этом пункте у Мюррея впервые возникли затруднения, и он поднял взгляд на Джареда, а Джаред… А что Джаред?   
\- Откуда мне знать, я же девственник?!   
Хотя, если уж быть до конца откровенным – каким принц, разумеется, не будет даже с самым близким другом! – в своих ночных грезах он почти всегда оказывался на спине и, как говорится, «думал о королевстве», пока с его телом творили всякие непотребства.   
\- Ну, мы пока напишем «боттом», а, когда дойдет до дела, вы уж как-нибудь сами разберетесь, окей?  
\- Нет, серьезно, заключенные в темнице годами женщин не видят!..  
\- Ваша самая сокровенная сексуальная фантазия. Ну, тут все просто: лишиться девственности до двадцати одного года. Теперь перейдем к задачке посложнее: фотография.   
Черт, вот об этом-то они и не подумали. Если пресса доберется до этой анкеты, то в мгновение ока превратит невинность принца в сочную грязную сенсацию, и отец его попросту линчует, лишив корону единственного наследника. Да, действительно, сложная задачка.   
\- Я предлагаю вот эту.  
Чад щелкнул мышкой и вывел на экран одну из старых фотографий Джареда. Ту, на которой он сам себя едва узнавал. И была только одна проблема:  
\- Ну да, а потом придется битый час извиняться перед добропорядочным педофилом, который наивно верил, что на просторах мировой сети еще можно встретить честных нимфеток.   
\- Зато тебя точно никто не узнает.   
\- Конечно, не узнает, мне же здесь всего двенадцать! Вон молочный зуб только выпал.   
\- Что ж, хреново быть вами, Ваше Высочество! У нас есть пять видов марок с твоей физиономией, штук тринадцать открыток и даже два новогодних календаря. Про футболки и кружки я даже не заикаюсь.   
\- Может, тогда хотя бы вот эту?  
На фото, выбранном принцем, ему было почти шестнадцать. Не намного лучше, конечно, но все-таки возраст сексуального согласия. Половину больных извращенцев, мечтавших поиграть в заботливого папочку, как ветром сдует. К тому же, здесь его тоже можно опознать с большим трудом: худой, долговязый, весь – коленки, да локти, одни острые углы. А за последние четыре года Джаред провел много времени в спортзале, тягая штангу и измываясь над собой на беговой дорожке. В общем, сублимировал, как мог, сжигая нерастраченную сексуальную энергию. В результате к двадцати годам он раздался в плечах, набрал мышечную массу, и о долговязом мальчишке с фото напоминали только ямочки на щеках.  
\- А что, попробовать стоит, может, и прокатит.  
Один щелчок мышки, и пути назад уже нет. Анкета размещена на сайте, завсегдатаи интернет-знакомств накинулись на свежее мясо, и Джареду осталось только в красках представлять всю силу и, главное, фантазию, отцовского гнева. Уж с чем, с чем, а с фантазией у Его Величества проблем никогда не было.   
  
Нет ничего хуже ожидания. Особенно, когда в тебе бурлит молодая горячая кровь, и лишняя минута промедления в приступе юношеского максимализма кажется едва ли не упущенной жизнью. Да и остатки гордости, с трудом пережившие заполнение злополучной анкеты, не позволяли принцу сидеть у ноутбука, преданно глядя на экран. Так что они с Чадом решили навестить тренажеры. Молодые люди были уже на середине пути, когда по залу разлетелся цокот каблучков, и через мгновение из-за угла выплыла одна из фрейлин королевы.   
\- Ваше Высочество, - она тут же присела в реверансе, склонив голову в почтительном поклоне, а потому не сразу заметила второго мужчину, но когда заметила…  
\- И ммммистер Мюррей…  
\- Ле… леди Со…фия.   
Уууу, понеслось.   
Вообще-то глядя на этих двоих, Джаред каждый раз понимал, что у него на самом деле не так уж все и плохо. А местами даже хорошо. Они были влюблены друг в друга, Бог знает, сколько лет. Может, с первого класса, а, может, с яслей. Но дочь главного казначея королевства не может выйти замуж за придворного шута. Это же анекдот, причем не самый удачный. Печальная часть истории состояла в том, что и Чад, и София все прекрасно понимали и не делали никаких попыток к сближению. Забавная часть заключалась в том, что они, похоже, единственные во всем замке – ну, за исключением, конечно, лорда Буша, которого хватил бы сердечный приступ, узнай он, кому отдает предпочтение его маленькая принцесса - не подозревали о чувствах друг друга.   
\- А мы тут собрались в спортзал, - выйдя, наконец, из ступора, дрожащим от волнения голосом зачем-то сообщил Чад. – Не хотите присоединиться?   
Любая другая придворная дама уже на этих словах превратилась бы в машину смерти, и фиг бы вся армия королевства во главе с опытным генералом, потерявшим в боях глаз и левую ногу, сумела удержать ее от расправы над ополоумевшим шутом, но леди София… Леди София, кажется, даже не моргала.   
И, слава Богу, потому что Чада несло:   
\- То есть, не то, чтобы вам это было нужно, у вас отличная фигура! И грудь, и бедра, и… грудь…  
Самое ужасное, что, выдавая эту косноязычную хвалебную речь, Мюррей отчаянно жестикулировал, помогая себе руками и чертя в воздухе два идеальных маленьких полукружия. Слава Богу, хоть соски дорисовать не догадался. Мысленно он, наверняка, уже раз десять с разбегу сиганул из французского окошка самой высокой башни в замке.   
\- Простите, я недавно ударился головой и не отвечаю за то, что говорю. Ваше высочество, пожалуйста, уведите меня отсюда, чтобы я мог утопиться в ближайшем фонтане.   
И так каждый раз. В этих странных эээ… Честное слово, Джаред понятия не имел, как окрестить то, что творилось между фрейлиной королевы и придворным шутом. Не суть важно, чем бы это ни было, наследному принцу здесь отводилась роль грубой рабочей силы, которая выносила нокаутированного Чада с «ринга» после очередного «свидания» и обмахивала его платочком, пока влюбленный шут немного не приходил в себя и не начинал биться головой об стену. Причем, в буквальном смысле слова.   
\- Идиот! Какой же идиот! – бормотал он, прикладываясь головой к потемневшему от времени камню. – Ну почему я и слова ей не могу сказать, чтобы не опозориться?  
А звонкие бубенцы на его шутовской шапке безжалостно позвякивали в такт ударам. 

С леди Софией все обстояло немного иначе. Определенно, лучше… или хуже, это уж с какой стороны посмотреть. Она не начинала заговариваться, едва увидев Мюррея, не рисовала в воздухе очертания его члена. Она вообще мало что помнила с того момента, как их взгляды пересекались. Этакий ментальный нокаут. Звенящая тишина в ушах, до слепоты яркий свет перед глазами и дырка в памяти. Это было даже… милосердно. Обычно Софию отпускало минут через десять после того, как Его высочество выносил Чада. А сегодня, наверно, просто не повезло.  
\- Соф?   
\- А? Что?  
Разумеется, и шута, и принца уже и след простыл, зато рядом, поглаживая по головушке, как душевнобольную, и ласково глядя полными сочувствия глазами, стояла ее школьная подруга и ученица придворного менестреля Беттани.  
\- Опять Мюррей?  
Кажется, это был риторический вопрос. Ну, и слава Богу, фрейлинам королевы, знаете ли, тоже иногда бывает нужно выговориться, нашлись бы поблизости благодарные слушатели в водонепроницаемых жилетках.  
\- За что мне это? Ну, за что? Он же перетрахал всех моих горничных, ни одной не пропустил. Они по вечерам собираются в кружок и делятся впечатлениями! А я сижу, ни дать, ни взять, полная дура, в своей спальне, прижавшись к стене, как к родной, и подслушиваю, словно какая-то прачка! Не в обиду прачкам, конечно.   
В общем, весело жилось в королевском замке. На скуку никто не жаловался.  
  
Судьбе потребовался всего час, чтобы сделать ход конем. Точнее, даже тридцать восемь минут. Когда молодые люди вернулись в покои принца, его почтовый ящик уже ломился от сообщений. Причем, некоторые из них были весьма и весьма… затейливыми. Слишком уж затейливыми для невинного двадцатилетнего мальчишки. И Чада. Тот вообще подозревал, что ему потребуется не одна бутылка виски и еще пара-тройка задушевных бесед с хорошим мозгоправом, чтобы изжить из памяти воспоминания об этих шедеврах эпистолярного жанра. Но, слава Богу, попадались и те, которые можно было читать, не заглядывая через слово в карманный справочник извращенца. Особенно Джареду понравилось письмо от некоего «Десятидюймового ковбоя» - на этом месте Мюррей то ли ухмыльнулся, то ли восхищенно присвистнул, черт его разберет – который предлагал просто встретиться и пообщаться. Так сказать, узнать друг друга получше, прежде чем приступить к процессу избавления «Отчаявшегося 397» от тяжкого бремени невинности. Если же после беседы он захочет чего-то большего, то может сделать первый шаг, а если нет… Ну, на «нет», как известно, и суда нет. Конечно, то, что парень выглядел, как картинка, тоже сыграло в выборе принца свою скромную роль. К тому же, «Ковбой» до сих пор был в сети. В общем, слово за слово, сообщение за сообщение, и вот они уже договаривались о встрече.  
  
From: Ten inch cowboy  
To: Despaired 397  
«А ты случайно не приглашен на большой бал в честь дня рождения принца?»  
  
Хорошо, что они общались по сети, потому что после этого вопроса челюсть Джареда решила наконец-то зажить отдельной жизнью и «разъехаться» с остальным телом.

 

 

From: Despaired 397  
To: Ten inch cowboy  
«А что, ты частый гость в королевском замке и можешь провести с собой?»  
  
Мама дорогая, если он догадается, сопоставит возраст, манеру речи или просто как следует приглядится к фотографии!.. Да, неважно, как, если парень узнает, что его уговаривает стать своим первым наследный принц…   
Кажется, Джареду все-таки суждено сойти в могилу нетронутым. Причем, от разрыва сердца. И прямо сейчас.   
  
From: Ten inch cowboy   
To: Despaired 397  
«Да нет, как раз наоборот, до сих пор миновало. Я не большой поклонник всех этих светских тусовок, и моя мачеха - святая женщина, кстати, благослови ее Господь - исправно отдувалась за всю нашу семейку. А в этот раз просто фишка так легла, что не отвертеться, вот я и подумал: вдруг мне повезет, и ты не только тоже приглашен, но и знаешь какой-нибудь укромный уголок, где можно укрыться от посторонних глаз?».   
  
И прежде, чем Джаред понял, в какую опасную авантюру втягивает не только себя, но и всю королевскую семью, его пальцы уже стучали по клавишам.  
  
From: Despaired 397  
To: Ten inch cowboy  
«Вообще-то есть одно место. Библиотека в северном крыле. Туда даже уборщицы иногда забывают заглядывать, не то, что гости. Если ты не любитель светских тусовок, мы могли бы встретиться там сразу после открытия бала?».

  
  
\- Ну я ли не гений? Да! Конечно, да! За тобой хоть на край света, мой мальчик!   
Пальцы Дэннил буквально летали по клавиатуре, когда она отсылала принцу ответное послание, обещая – конечно, от имени «Десятидюймового ковбоя» - примчаться в библиотеку, наплевав и на бал, и на самого короля. «Ковбой» вместе со всеми своими десятью дюймами сейчас дурным голосом распевал «Eye of the tiger», стоя под душем, а, значит…  
Ну ладно, ни черта это не значит, кроме того, что ему надо поставить пароль на ноутбук, как малое дитя, честное слово, нельзя же так доверять всем вокруг! Но парень сам виноват. В конце концов, если бы он хоть изредка «убирал Дженни-младшего в ножны» и не перепортил соседским фермерам всех дочерей и – что еще важнее в нашем случае – сыновей – то, возможно, сейчас наслаждался бы всеми благами жизни в объятьях той развратной вдовушки…  
А, возможно, лежал бы с вилами в спине в сарае какого-нибудь чересчур заботливого папаши или ревнивого муженька, решившего взять правосудие в свои сельскохозяйственные инструменты. С его-то языком кто знает?  
В общем, как вы поняли, ни о каких угрызениях совести речи не шло.   
\- Можно внести капельку конструктивной критики?   
Конструктивной? От Роззи? Целую капельку?  
\- Срази меня.  
\- Во-первых, откуда ты знаешь, что Дженсен вообще придет в библиотеку?  
Ну, он, по крайней мере, старался. Как там говорится: «Глупость – это не отсутствие ума, это такой ум».  
\- Скажи мне, только честно, как ты сдал психологию? Ты же ее как-то сдал, я в личном деле читала.   
\- Через наушник.  
\- Ааа, что ж, это многое объясняет, - ну и где, скажите на милость, директор Морган, когда он так нужен? - В отличие от тебя я пользовалась мозгами… Кстати, очень полезная вещь, тебе бы тоже свои не мешало иногда проветривать, стирать пыль с серых клеток… В общем, просто поверь мне на слово, Дженсен придет. Мы заставляем парня ехать на бал, угрожая нарядить его в железный подгузник, так что наш любвеобильный герцог, наверняка, из принципа, если не из элементарного инстинкта самосохранения заберется в самый укромный уголок и переждет там набег дебютанток, мечтающих отхватить себе зазевавшегося простофилю и избавиться от родительской опеки. К тому же это судьба, они с Джаредом предназначены друг другу и просто не смогут разминуться, оказавшись в одном помещении. Что во-вторых?  
\- Почему ты так уверена, что этот Отчаявшийся 397 – и есть наш принц?   
А самое печальное – что он не шутит.  
\- Роззи, ты ведь помнишь, чем занимается моя тетя?  
\- Значит, все эти слухи про ЦРУ?..  
\- Заткнись, идиот!  
\- Или что? Тебе придется меня убить?  
А заманчиво…  
\- Нет, но зачем же меня лишний раз соблазнять?   
\- Возможно, вопрос будет не в тему, но что вы оба делаете в моей спальне?   
На пороге ванной комнаты, бессовестно отвлекая от вальсирующих в воображении картинок из дневника маркиза Де’Сада, стоял полуголый герцог, подтягивая к груди большое банное полотенце.   
\- Разумеется, тебя дожидаемся, - не то что не покраснев, даже не порозовев от смущения, на ходу соврала фея, между делом быстренько закрыв все вкладки и захлопнув крышку ноутбука.   
\- И почему мне кажется, что надо было бежать через окно в туалете?  
\- Хватит паясничать, давай поторапливайся, у нас еще очень много дел.  
\- Да каких дел?  
\- Нас ждет турне по кредитной карте Роззи. Ни одна уважающая себя фея не отправит подопечную на бал без подобающего платья, а то, что висит у тебя в гардеробе, сгодится разве что на конкурс «Рога и копыта» на ваших сельских плясках.  
\- Эй, а почему сразу по моей карте?  
\- Ну не по моей же. Я все-таки мозг этого веселого предприятия, а ты – наша дойная корова.  
На самом деле он был всего лишь сыном Аннабель Розенбаум, а Харрис была дочерью ведьмы. Да не какой-нибудь блаженной с метлой, танцующей голышом в ближайшем парке по полнолуниям, а настоящей Салемской ведьмы. О скверном характере этих дам слагали легенды по всему королевству. К тому же за два года Дэнни и без того смертельно устала держать в себе клокотавшую почище самого ядовитого колдовского зелья простую человеческую злость. Уж лучше выпускать ее маленькими, а иногда и не очень маленькими дозами на кого-то – кого угодно – с ненавистной фамилией Розенбаум, чем выгореть дотла, так и не увидев Женевьев. Поэтому девушка послала выпустившую было зубы советь куда подальше и с самой наглой из арсенала своих улыбок протянула руку за платиновой кредитной картой Аннабель.   
\- Я надеюсь, про платье ты это не буквально?   
«Поздновато спохватились, ваша светлость!», - ехидно шипело ведовское начало, но, слава всем богам, ее внутренняя фея оказалась сильнее, и Дэннил вышла из комнаты, не проронив ни единого словечка… Лишь молча наслаждаясь нотками неподдельного страха в голосе герцога, спрашивавшего у Майкла:  
\- Она ведь это не буквально?


	5. Chapter 5

Полностью обнаженный восемнадцатый герцог Эклз мелкими перебежками пробирался к выходу, прикрывая стратегически важные места соломой. Каждая мышца – включая те, о существовании которых, несмотря на богатый спортивно-сексуальный опыт, парень до сих пор и не подозревал - болела так, будто на нем два дня пахали... Так на нем и пахали!  
У Дженсена не было слов. Даже нецензурных. А такое, поверьте, случалось нечасто. Так уж вышло по жизни, что в учителя словесности всегда была нехилая очередь претендентов, и все, как на подбор, могли, не напрягаясь, в одиночку заткнуть за пояс целый порт пьяных матросов. Отец никогда за словом в карман не лез, мог такое шепнуть на ушко разбуянившемуся фермеру, что тот потом до утра рыдал у себя в туалете, как школьница. Сэм вообще была родом с болот на окраине королевства, а они там даже здороваются так, что у нормальных людей уши вянут. С Кристиана спрос невелик: судя по тому, что доносила до простых обывателей вездесущая пресса – а в случае с легендарным Кейном доносила она даже слишком много - он рос во время одной неприлично затянувшейся оргии. Даже Стив, золотой мальчик, гордость семьи, такое орал во время … Кхм, замнем.   
В общем, послал Бог семейку. Собравшись вместе теплым летним вечерком, да за бутылкой огненного виски эти четверо вполне могли бы написать комплект учебников по английскому непечатному от первого и до одиннадцатого класса. А с похмелья - еще и трехтомник для ВУЗов. И вот с такими шикарными учителями у Дженсена все равно не было слов. Даже нецензурных. А что самое обидное, его чудесные патентованные взгляды, полные кровавого тумана и чистосердечного раскаяния в убийстве - еще не совершенном, конечно, но, поверьте, за ним не заржавеет - ни капли не пугали Харрис. Ну вот ни капелюсечки. Да что там взгляды, эта нечисть крылатая от самых изобретательных проклятий даже не чихнула! Стоит себе возле конюшен, как ни в чем не бывало, раскачиваясь на каблуках совершенно непригодных для жизни в деревне новеньких босоножек за две штуки – Майкл до сих пор пребывает в «легком трансе» после того, как ему продемонстрировали ценник - насвистывает старый хит Кейна и прижимает к груди комплект чистой одежды и...   
\- Морковку?  
А ведь с севера к его владениям примыкает гремучий лес, да и на юге они заканчиваются непроходимыми топями, а между всем этим великолепием до хрена акров земли, на которых можно надежно припрятать не один труп. Хотя, так, как эта фееведьма, его вроде никто не раздражает…  
Наверно, вся любовь и нежность, что кипела в сердце герцога последние недели, наконец-то перелилась через край и пошла горлом, потому что, едва его заметив, эта… эта… с крылышками и серьезным сдвигом по фазе, не размениваясь на защиту или хотя бы банальные извинения, тут же кинулась в атаку.  
\- А нечего было меня провоцировать, я ведь тоже не железная. Если хочешь знать (он не хотел!) ты мне вообще больше лошадью понравился, если бы не бал…  
Ах да, бал. Что ж, если из двух зол выбирают меньшее, то светский шабаш, разумеется, гораздо предпочтительнее жизни кобылы. Хлыст и сбруя никогда не был его стихией. Кстати о кобыле.   
\- Хоть бы в коня превратила.  
\- Пардон, это сейчас был намек на зоофилию?   
На самом деле, если задуматься, что такое тюрьма? Стабильное государственное жилье, трехразовое питание и ежедневные прогулки на свежем воздухе минимум двадцать пять лет кряду. Конечно, есть и свои минусы: не самая приятная компания и некоторые ограничения в пространстве. Зато как душа-то порадуется.  
  


Если уж говорить начистоту, Дженсену, действительно, некого было обвинять в своей посильной помощи сельскому хозяйству кроме самого себя. Ему не стоило нарываться. Турне по кредитной карте Аннабель Розенбаум прошло относительно спокойно. Конечно, где-то ближе к концу за ними бежали две-три белки и даже одна морская свинка, но, честное слово, они были сами виноваты. Особенно та полоумная девица из отдела косметики, которая прямым текстом заявила ведьме, что этот оттенок помады прибавляет ей годков этак десять, а то и все пятнадцать. Но в глобальном масштабе все прошло на удивление хорошо. Они подобрали охрененно дорогой костюм, запонки и туалетную воду. А после визита в салон красоты и всех измывательств местных ведьм – честное слово, хоть прямо сейчас в пансион мисс Гембл на повышенную стипендию - Майкл уже, никого не стесняясь, рыдал над счетом в голос. Что до Дженсена…  
Дженсен никогда в своей жизни не тратил столько времени и денег на походы по магазинам. И тому, и другому всегда находилось более полезное применение. Он никогда не подбирал запонки под цвет глаз, никогда не делал маску для лица и не шлифовал кожу на пятках. Он никогда не принимал ванн с лепестками розы и не укладывал волосы гелем…  
В общем, Дженсен был зол, как черт. Конечно, лучшая часть его искренне сочувствовала Дэнни, но это ни в коем случае не отменяло того, что худшая часть мечтала о мести. Слава Богу, у парня хотя бы хватило инстинкта самосохранения дождаться возвращения домой. А уже там…  
Все вышло как-то само по себе. Фея влетела – и именно влетела, мать ее, по всем сказочным канонам через окно, двери для нас – это слишком банально! – в спальню герцога и попросила у него, и так еле живого после всех сегодняшних приключений, заново примерить обновки. А просить она умела, если вы еще не заметили. И вот, стоя посреди комнаты, как рождественская елка, весь в дорогой мишуре, Дженсен ясно читал в глазах своей мучительницы… Не то, чтобы от вида галстука-бабочки у Харрис вмиг отшибло память, и она думать забыла о своей горничной, но сейчас ее взгляд был полон чисто женского восхищения. И ведь Эклзу всегда льстила подобная реакция, от кого бы она ни исходила, а тут не иначе как черт попутал!  
\- Слушай, мне только что пришло в голову: я за две недели с этим «Рукоблудом» весь извелся, а ты-то как два года без секса держишься? Или у вас нет принципиальной разницы, чья рука?  
И все. Как любят писать в детективных романах, то были его последние слова. До самого дня «Ха». Все произошло очень быстро, ни выхваченной из кобуры… простите, из косметички волшебной палочки, ни момента превращения, как такового, Дженсен даже не заметил. Он понял, что к чему, лишь когда с языка вместо слов сорвалось лошадиное ржание. А эта… эта… непонятно чем занимавшаяся на курсах по управлению гневом истеричка, не удостоив свою жертву ни одним словечком, по воздуху перенесла его в конюшню. Все семейство до обидного легко поверило на ходу сочиненной сказочке, будто бы у этой с позволения сказать феи вдруг проснулась совесть, и она разрешила Эклзу гульнуть от души в последний раз перед судьбоносным балом. То есть, искать его никто не собирался. Ну и завершающим аккордом тем же вечером в поместье явился один из арендаторов Джим Бивер и попросил у Сэм какую-нибудь старую клячу, чтобы вспахать поле. Догадайтесь с одной попытки, какой старой кляче так свезло?   
Да… что такое «не везет», и как с ним бороться. А лучше не бороться вовсе, себе же дороже выйдет. Инстинкт самосохранения, срывая голос, орет – вернее, ржет - поднять копыта к верху и отдаться на милость судьбы. В нашем случае временной И.О. судьбы – вот этой сумасшедшей с волшебной палочкой без предохранителя. 

 

\- У меня для тебя подарок!  
У Дженсена аж глаз задергался от такой неприкрытой угрозы. Первым побуждением было сигануть в окошко. Подумаешь, второй этаж, было время, он и не с таких высот прыгал от разъяренных мужей. А уж от разъяренных жен вообще скакал, как горный козел. Но вместо этого с побелевших губ лишь сорвалось испуганное:  
\- За что?  
\- Ой, было бы за что, стоял бы ты сейчас в стойле, жуя солому, а я бы думала, у кого свистнуть крылья для Роззи.   
Дэннил держала в руках коробку … а точнее ящик Пандоры, перевязанный бантиком, и, окинув взглядом ярко-красные ленты, Эклз вдруг понял, что чувствуют молодые саперы, застывшие перед букетом разноцветных проводов.  
\- А это случаем не из того же магазина, что и «Рукоблуд»?  
\- Ты снова хочешь поговорить со мной о сексе?  
«А поле-то у Бивера еще пахать и пахать», - на всякий случай напомнил внутренний голос, и Дженсен схватил коробку, как последний камикадзе. Внутри… ну, как и следовало ожидать, там все соответствовало и чувству юмора Дэнни, и ее понятиям о подарках.  
\- Стеклянные ботинки?  
\- Хрустальные, деревенщина, это черный хрусталь! Между прочим, специальный заказ, ручная работа, кучу денег Роззи стоили. Можешь, кстати, пойти и поблагодарить, он до сих пор рыдает у себя в спальне.  
\- Ты ведь в курсе, что в них нереально ходить?  
Но все возражения герцога, как волны о вековые сказы, разбились об одно единственное слово. Вернее, даже не слово. Залихватский крик:  
\- Иииииииго-го!   
  


Проводить Дженсена ~~в последний пусть~~ на бал в назначенный час на крылечко высыпало все семейство и даже несколько слуг. Правда, в основном, чтобы поржать. Стив – который, кстати, уже ходячий труп, просто пока не подозревает об этом – даже прихватил с собой фотоаппарат. Еще бы, первый парень на деревне в смокинге а-ля «Бонд, Джеймс Бонд» и хрустальных салатницах на ногах – это просто шикарный компромат. Кстати, как он и предсказывал, ходить в «салатницах» оказалось той еще пыткой. Эклз минут десять добирался до машины, поминая всю родню Дэнни вплоть до десятого колена ласковыми нежными матерными словами и попутно позируя брату. Обеспечивал, так сказать, веселые вечера у камина с семейным альбомом в руках.  
\- А, действительно, зачем ему хрустальные ботинки? – не выдержав даже созерцания этой экзекуции, все-таки спросил Майкл у их главной затейницы.   
Ответ в который раз заставил парня почувствовать себя полным идиотом. Впрочем, ему не привыкать.  
\- А чтоб не убежал. Плюс банальная подстраховка на случай какой-нибудь пышногрудой фрейлины: в таких черевичках наш герой-любовник точно постарается держаться подальше от бальной залы.   
Фея поцеловала мягкий мех пристроившейся на ее груди шиншиллы, и никто из провожающих, кроме, возможно, Саманты, мудрой прозорливой Саманты, не услышал нежного шепота:   
\- Скоро, Жен, уже совсем скоро.   
Итак, Золушок отправился на бал…  
  


…Где уже извелся в ожидании Прекрасный Принц.   
Любое публичное мероприятие в королевском замке, начиная с приема иностранных делегаций и заканчивая генеральной уборкой, это прежде всего игрища тяжеловесов большой политики. И даже не думайте смеяться, знали бы вы, сколько благородных мужей, позабыв о своей голубой крови, прямо в костюмах от Армани счищали птичий помет с подъездной дорожки. Присутствие принца на балу в честь собственного дня рождения – вещь десятая. Пока его прическу «Я у мамы вместо швабры» не венчала корона, до парня было дело разве что модераторам фан-клуба «Мы поклоняемся божественной родинке на щечке Его Высочества».  
Иными словами Джаред был в библиотеке еще за полчаса до приезда гостей. За эти тридцать минут он успел передумать, сбежать в свою комнату, снова вернуться и залпом осушить друг за дружкой три бокала шампанского. Ничего кроме легкого головокружения это не принесло. Ни бесстрашия, ни решимости, ни обещанного Чадом пофигизма. Собственно, принц был уже на грани второго побега, когда тяжелая дубовая дверь все-таки скрипнула, и в библиотеку проскользнул – если, конечно, так можно обозвать это неуклюжее шарканье – «Десятидюймовый ковбой».   
С губ парня чуть не сорвалось предательское: «Вау!». Он все-таки не настолько наивен и прекрасно понимал, что фотография в профиле в лучшем случае будет здорово подредактирована, а в худшем и вовсе окажется липой. Зачем кому-то с такой внешностью искать партнера для секса среди извращенцев и неудачников, гуляющих по мировой сети?   
Что ж, видимо, у каждого могут быть свои мотивы. «Ковбой» оказался в точности таким же, как на фото. Никак не больше двадцати пяти, зеленые глаза, приятная улыбка и ладная фигура, над которой определенно поработали не в спортзале.   
\- Привет.  
А вот глубокий низкий голос с волнующими нотками, полными чистого секса, стал приятной неожиданностью.   
\- П… привет, - Господи Боже, стыдно-то как. Точь-в-точь как перепуганная девственница перед первой брачной ночью. Хотя, почему как?  
\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я присоединюсь?  
Это что, такой завуалированный способ узнать, не передумал ли он? Нет, конечно, нет!  
\- Нет, конечно, нет.   
\- Вот и славно, потому что я из этой библиотеки носа не высуну до окончания бала. И даже после еще полчасика посижу, чтоб уж наверняка. Меня по пути сюда трижды чуть не окольцевали, еле вырвался, вон, запонку потерял в неравном бою. Подумать только, а ведь на первый взгляд такие нежные создания!  
\- Это распространенное заблуждение и привело прямехонько к алтарю многих танцующих сейчас в зале мужчин.   
\- Большой опыт?  
\- Да нет, нет у меня никакого опыта, я же…  
На слове «писал» дыхание принца предательски сбилось, потому что в этот самый момент «Ковбой» улыбнулся непривычно открыто и искренне, добродушно сказал:   
\- Эй, парень, расслабься, все в порядке.  
И последние сомнения Джареда благополучно канули в Лету. 

 

Вообще-то Дженсен оказался здесь совершенно случайно. Ну, или не совсем случайно. Его вели воспоминания из детства. Все прелести этой библиотеки в свое время по достоинству оценил еще Алан, когда сразу после окончания траура по Донне сезон охоты на овдовевшего герцога был открыт. Эта увлекательная игра в кошки-мышки длилась ровно до тех пор, пока на смену неразумным котятам, только-только вырвавшимся из-под родительской опеки, не пришла настоящая матерая хищница. Отец, кажется, даже искренне верил, что Сэм привела в библиотеку чистая, незамутненная корыстью любовь к Китсу. Впрочем, они ведь действительно полюбили друг друга, если не с первого, так со второго взгляда, и какая теперь разница, как прозаично когда-то все начиналось?  
Похоже, с годами старая библиотека стала куда популярней. Во всяком случае, Эклз не единственный догадался схорониться здесь до лучших времен. Собрат по несчастью был молод, высок, вполне привлекателен, а судя по сшитому на заказ костюму, еще и богат. Упустившие это сокровище из виду дебютантки, наверняка, сейчас землю носом роют. Что ж, их потеря – его находка.  
Нет, не подумайте, Дженсен вовсе не замышлял ничего дурного. Хотя на задворках сознания и плясала шальная мыслишка, как забавно было бы одним махом разрушить все дальнобойные планы Дэннил. Но, честное слово, добыча сама плыла в руки.   
В качестве прелюдии они почти полвечера невинно проболтали, чинно гуляя между стеллажами. То есть, совершенно бездарно потратили целых три часа, которые могли бы провести куда веселее. Парень болтал без умолку, перескакивая с темы на тему, с футбола на Байрона, с болидов «Формулы 1» на внешнюю политику, со старых экранных легенд на сиамских кошек, не задерживаясь на чем-то конкретном, совершенно невозможно улыбаясь и жестикулируя, как сумасшедший. А Дженсен бродил по залу в обнимку с бутылкой коньяка, который годился ему то ли в дедушки, то ли в прадеды, и изо всех сил делал вид, что не замечает вороватых взглядов, полных беснующегося желания, помноженного на любопытство... и, может, самой толики страха. Инь и ян. Абсолютная гармония друг с другом. Герцог уже собрался было предпринимать какие-то активные шаги, чтобы не потерять оставшиеся полтора часа, когда его собеседник вдруг сам без подсказок и тонких намеков потянулся за поцелуем. Ну, наконец-то!  


  
Сердце отчаянно рвалось из груди и исправно выполняло кульбит за кульбитом, то проваливаясь куда-то в желудок, то подскакивая к самому горлу. Делать первый шаг, даже зная, что тебе не откажут, оказалось до чертиков страшно, а ковбой и не спешил уступать его напору. Но вот обветренные губы все же приоткрылись навстречу. «Парень с фермы», - успел подумать Джаред, прежде чем его, не церемонясь, толкнули к ближайшему стеллажу. Следующие несколько минут остались в памяти захмелевшего от поцелуев парня болезненно-яркими вспышками света. Мозолистые ладони, бесцеремонно нырнувшие под рубашку. Язык, ворвавшийся в его рот. Треск дорогой ткани. Звон отлетающих пуговиц, рикошетивших от стеллажей, словно пули. Бесстыдный след от укуса на ключице. Собственные непослушные пальцы, воюющие с пряжкой ремня, и наконец-то – наконец-то! – холод диванной обивки, коснувшейся его спины.   
На Ковбое к тому времени остались только узкие черные плавки, от которых тот быстро избавился, не сводя с Джареда голодного взгляда. А принца вдруг одолели сомнения. Технически он был готов на все сто десять процентов. Чист (ну, вы понимаете). Растянут (правда, не сильно). Возбужден (просто зверски). И полон идей (вот, наконец, и пригодились все сохраненные в Закладках статьи об однополом сексе, слава тебе, Интернет!). Презервативы и смазка предусмотрительно спрятаны под подушкой в изголовье дивана (Ну, скорее, не предусмотрительно, а чертовски удачно). Но какое отношение техника имеет к тому, что должно сейчас произойти? Это… Ведь не соврал же, и, правда, десять дюймов!.. ни за что в жизни в нем не поместится. Ну, разве что по мановению волшебной палочки, а ни одной феи-крестной, как на зло, поблизости не наблюдается. Но все-таки Джей очень правильно выбрал партнера для первого раза. Ковбой моментально почувствовал перемену в его настроении.  
\- Тихо-тихо, не бойся, - а между мягким, усыпляющим все страхи шепотом, он осыпал грудь принца короткими жадными поцелуями. – В первый раз всем страшно, я вообще чуть из спальни не сбежал.  
\- И сколь… - Джаред поперхнулся воздухом, когда грубые ладони скользнули по его бедрам и сжали ягодицы. - …сколько тебе было?  
\- Пятнадцать.  
О, Боже, и зачем было спрашивать?  
\- Эй, я вырос на ферме, там эти вещи вообще происходят очень рано. А теперь расслабься и получай удовольствие, я обо всем позабочусь.   
И он позаботился. Да так позаботился, что у Джареда аж искры из глаз посыпались. Двадцатилетний девственник, неиспорченный до безобразия. Островок невинности в океане пороков. Он не был готов к столь яростной интимной атаке. Чад никогда не рассказывал, как мигом сбивается дыхание, когда чужая ладонь уверенно обхватывает твой член. Или как из груди вышибает весь воздух, а из головы – остатки мыслей от прикосновения языка к пульсирующей головке члена. Или как рвет крышу, когда плотное кольцо губ скользит по стволу, наращивая и наращивая темп. Ни в одной статье не писали о том, как приятно зарыться рукой в короткий ёжик волос, навязывая свой ритм. И как можно не узнать собственный голос в неприлично громких, откровенных до порнографии стонах. Как бедра сами подаются навстречу мучительно-медленному вторжению, и как сокращаются мышцы, пытаясь удержать в себе осторожно скользнувший внутрь палец. И эта сладкая точка, благослови ее, Господи, посылает по телу электрический разряд в тысячи вольт!   
Никакая теория не могла подготовить принца к тому, что в постели этот ковбой вдруг окажется неожиданно нежным и одной только прелюдией, одной подготовкой едва не подведет его к самому краю. Все страхи забылись, все чувства обострились до предела, весь мир растворился в жгучем наслаждении.   
\- Готов? – охрипшим голосом спросил уже почти – почти! – любовник, и Джаред кивнул, окончательно сдаваясь в рабство собственным страстям.   
Боль была именно такой, как он себе и представлял. Ну, может быть, даже чуточку меньше, но Ковбой все равно замер, когда вошел до конца, отвлекая от неприятных ощущений нежными поцелуями и осторожными ласками. Постепенно боль начала уходить, уступая место непривычному чувству заполненности, а стенки ануса начали растягиваться под размер пульсирующей в нем плоти. Первый толчок был почти робким. На пробу. Второй – чуточку смелее. Третий сорвал с губ принца первый стон. С каждым новым движением Ковбой немного менял позу, даря партнеру все больше и больше удовольствия, пока, наконец, не нашел правильный угол, и под опущенными веками Джареда задрожали яркие звезды. Теперь каждый толчок поднимал его на гребне наслаждения к сотням сияющих светил, и парень цеплялся за плечи любовника, неистово подаваясь навстречу, только чтобы не соваться обратно на грешную землю. Пах горел огнем, по венам вместо крови неслась раскаленная лава, сознание закоротило. Все, что осталось от невинного принца – оголенные нервы. И вот, когда удовольствие стало почти невыносимым, когда Джаред прикоснулся сразу к тысячам солнц, его накрыла сокрушительная волна оргазма, и тело, не слушаясь хозяина, выгнулось над диваном, пытаясь догнать эти невероятные ощущения.

 

Дженсен кончил секундой позже, вбиваясь в податливую плоть, сжимавшую его тисками. Переведя дыхание, осторожно вышел из любовника и попросту свалился на пол. Девственник, блядь! Что же будет, когда он поднаберется опыта? Мать, мать!  
\- Спасибо, - тщетно пытаясь справиться с собственным дыханием, пробормотал парень, и Эклз – ну да, скотина, он в курсе – расхохотался в голос. От полноты жизни. После хорошего траха мозги, бывает, совсем плавятся.   
\- Маленький совет на, без сомнений, грандиозное будущее. Если любовник после секса падает с тебя на пол, можешь не благодарить. Поверь, не за что.  
Теперь было самое время узнать, как зовут это сокровище, но… Вот почему в его жизни в завидным постоянством все время случаются какие-нибудь фатальные «но»?   
\- И все же мне очень повезло, что тебе приглянулась моя анкета. Кстати, до сих пор не понимаю, зачем тебе искать себе партнеров на сайте сексуальных знакомств? Ни за что не поверю, что у тебя могут быть с этим какие-то проблемы в реальной жизни.  
И все. Порно-сказке конец. Послеоргазменная нега, в которой фланировал герцог, мигом схлынула в небытие, оставив за собой только липкий холодок страха, ласкающий позвоночник. Ему очень хотелось спросить: «На каком сайте». То есть, нет, не так: «На каком… вырезано ошалевшей от богатой фантазии автора цензурой… сайте?!». Но перед глазами вдруг отчетливо всплыла довольная (читай, дьявольская) улыбка Дэннил и виновато потупивший взгляд Розенбаум.   
\- Я их убью, - с мрачной решимостью пообещал Эклз. – Сначала эту крылатую суку, а потом мажора. И шиншиллу ее на коврик для ног пущу. За компанию, чтоб другим неповадно было.   
А дальше последовал номер под названием «Скоростной поиск сорванной в порыве страсти одежды и сверхскоростное одевание». Благо, годы практики отточили исполнение до совершенства, и через полторы минуты Дженсен уже запрыгивал в штаны. Только тогда он вспомнил о парне, которого почти мертвые феи, кажется, выбрали ему в спутники жизни.   
\- Послушай…  
А, правда, забавно было бы послушать. Шикарное должно было выйти объяснение. Но тут, как и положено во всех более-менее неприличных сказках, их уединение вероломно нарушили. Часы забили двенадцать, и без элементарного вежливого стука дверь в библиотеку резко распахнулась. На пороге появился здоровенный детина в парадной форме королевских гвардейцев.  
\- Ваше Высочество, - на автопилоте пробасил он, - ваш отец просит вас вернуться в за…  
Для справки, если вы думайте, будто представляете себе графическую иллюстрацию крылатой фразы «картина маслом», то подумайте еще. А теперь отключите свое воображение, пока оно не перегорело к чертовой бабушке. Картина маслом – это обнаженный наследник престола, развалившийся на антикварном диванчике с широко разведенными ногами, во всем великолепии покрытого испариной молодого тренированного тела; застывший с открытым ртом гвардеец, вооруженный даже не до зубов, а до макушки и еще немного выше; взъерошенный разрумянившийся герцог, натягивающий штаны, и свисающий с вековой хрустальной люстры презерватив.   
Немая сцена длилась секунд тридцать, после чего Дженсену все же удалось довольно емко охарактеризовать художественные таланты интриганки-Судьбы:  
\- Твою же!.. – выдохнул он и, прижав к груди «салатницы», по старой привычке сиганул в окно.   
К сожалению, гвардейца привычки тоже не подвели.   
\- Стоять!   
И Джаред остался на месте преступления один-одинешенек размышлять о том, как охуенно он справил свой двадцатый день рождения. 

 

 

Со стороны они, наверно, представляли собой живописную картину. Почти что группа в полосатых купальниках. На бегу к товарищу по службе присоединились еще несколько скучающих гвардейцев, и теперь Дженсен петлял по прилегающим к замку территориям зигзагами. На всякий случай. А вдруг кому-то из солдатиков придет в голову стрельнуть коварному соблазнителю в… эээ, будем надеяться, в руку, не дожидаясь приказа Его Величества?   
Мать твою, сын короля! Крылатые – и бескрылые - комбинаторы потеряли всякую связь с реальностью. Ну, с Роззи-то все ясно: этот даже в их глуши умудрился достать ЛСД, а вот когда Дэнни успела слететь с катушек? Да его завтра же повесят на главной площади или пристрелят прямо в камере, не дожидаясь суда и следствия. Знал бы, чем закончится вся эта фигня с сексом, ушел бы в монастырь еще в начале пубертата. Хотя, наверно, и сейчас еще не поздно. Не станет же Его Величество, в самом деле, казнить божьего человека?   
\- Да стой ты, придурок! – закричал самый хилый, еще минут пять назад выдохшийся гвардеец.  
\- Ага, щас, я жить хочу! – даже в монастыре. Предпочтительно, конечно, в женском.   
За очередным поворотом наконец-то показалась парковка. Пытаясь выиграть себе хотя бы пару секунд на то, чтобы завести машину, Дженсен и сделал самую глупую вещь в своей жизни. Или самую умную, это уж историки королевской семьи потом сообща разберутся. Он бросил в гвардейцев салатницей. То есть, ботинком. Те даже погоню прекратили от удивления.   
Золушок покинул бал, как и положено, оставив на память о себе хрустальную туфельку. И использованный презерватив.

 


	6. Chapter 6

\- Что?!  
Его королевское величество чуть не сел мимо трона.   
\- Я сказал, что вчера у вашего сына был анальный секс с другим мужчиной, и именно поэтому сегодня ему нездоровится, - бесстрашно повторил придворный лекарь.   
Джаред сполз в кресле еще немного ниже, словно его два метра с кепкой можно было не заметить. Ему нездоровилось, потому что он полночи проторчал на том злосчастном сайте, строча объяснительные записки Десятидюймовому ковбою, и совершенно забыл о теплой ванне, которую хором советовали все прочитанные статьи. Думаю, можно не объяснять, что завтрак с родителями превратился в пытку…  
«Заметка на память: первым делом после коронации надо будет сменить всю «мягкую и не очень» мебель в замке».   
…Разумеется, любящий отец тут же заметил состояние сына и, не принимая никаких возражений, отправил его к врачу. Милый старичок, слепой, как летучая мышь, лечит исключительно петушками на палочке, но причину плохого самочувствия юноши понял, едва усадив того на кушетку. А раздеть догорающего от стыда принца врач, наверняка, решил исключительно забавы ради. (Примечание автора: догорающий от стыда принц просто не знал, кем «в миру» был владелец набившего оскомину фан-сайта «Мы поклоняемся божественной родинке на щечке Его Высочества»).   
Нет, ну, что за королевство: восемьдесят семь лет, а все туда же!   
А впрочем, что я на людей наговариваю? В конце концов, не все же погрязли в пороках, сдавшись в плен плотским страстям. Вот он: оплот морали и семейных ценностей, прибежище забытых добродетелей, защитник духовности, поборник приличий и дальше по списку, сидит на троне, пытаясь отыскать свою челюсть. В общем, не повезло Джареду с отцом.   
\- Сынок, скажи честно, тебя… тебя… В этом нет ничего постыдного…  
\- Папа!..   
\- Я не нашел на теле принца следов насилия, только, как выражается нынешняя молодежь, «отметины страсти», - а не пора ли отправить дедушку на заслуженный отдых? - Никаких признаков принуждения, стенки ануса не порваны...  
Точно, пора. Благо, новая пенсионная реформа королевства не даст ему сгинуть в нищете. Слава Богу, в противовес отцу у Джареда всегда была очень понимающая мама.  
\- Думаю, нам уже ясно, что вы имели в виду, - с царственным спокойствием молвила Шерон, приободряющее сжав под столом руку сына. - Можете быть свободны, дальше мы сами разберемся.  
\- Как скажете, Ваше Величество.  
Тяжелые, обитые потемневшим от времени золотом двери закрылись за престарелым лекарем почти бесшумно. Сейчас начнется.  
\- И как это прикажешь понимать?  
\- Папа… - но, разумеется, то был риторический вопрос.  
\- Ты наследник королевской династии, образец для подражания! Я ничего не имею против людей с нетрадиционной ориентацией, но у тебя есть обязанности перед своей семьей и своим государством, в конце концов! Мы с твоей матерью были невинны до самой свадьбы!..  
Кстати, вот это стало большущим сюрпризом для Шерон. Когда перед венчанием матушка намекнула ей, что будущий муж бережет себя до первой брачной ночи, девушка лишь снисходительно улыбнулась. В ее настольном экземпляре Кама-Сутры любимые страницы были заложены упаковками от использованных презервативов, так что превратить невинного юношу в терминатора любви не должно было составить труда. Но, как оказалось, принц ожидал от своей невесты такого же немыслимого подвига. В общем, на свадебных фотографиях у будущей королевы было ну очень удивленное выражение лица.   
Любая мало-мальски нефригидная принцесса скажет вам, как важно хорошенько гульнуть до замужества, ведь никогда не знаешь, с кем решит породниться ваш папенька, встав сегодня утром с постели и взглянув на карту прилегающих к своему королевству земель. Может, вам придется провести всю жизнь среди троллей, так что, пока есть возможность, блудите! Блудите изо всех сил! В негласном кодексе заложниц королевской крови было всего два правила: никогда не попадать на страницы таблоидов и всегда предохраняться. А для таких вот принципиальных принцев есть парочка старых женских уловок, благодаря которым он будет считать, что вы чисты, как простыни монаха. И это не говоря о современной медицине.   
Первая брачная ночь прошла ожидаемо скучно. Впрочем, вторая, третья и восемнадцатая – тоже, но с годами Шерон все же удалось растрясти муженька и даже отучить его от убогой миссионерской позы. К тому же Джеральд часто уезжал… один Бог знает куда, но искреннее спасибо и низкий поклон всем этим понимающим людям, которые приглашали его к себе, оставляя королеву наедине с целым гарнизоном молодых горячих гвардейцев. Единственное, что ее беспокоило, так это сын, растрачивающий свою бесценную юность на Чада и тренажеры. И вот, спустя двадцать лет в Джее наконец-то проснулись материнские гены. Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
\- О чем ты говоришь, любимый, какой долг перед государством? Единственный долг нашего сына – стать счастливым. Выпускницы Сэры шлют донесения со всех концов земли, никто не собирается на нас нападать, королевство уже ни на одну карту не помещается, а что касается наследников, поверь мне, современная медицина творит чудеса. Сейчас, чтобы стать отцом, не нужно даже прикасаться к женщине. К тому же подумай о том, как это поднимет твой рейтинг среди подданных с нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентацией.   
Женщина всегда найдет подход к своему мужчине, и там, где все доводы советников терпели полный крах, ее тихий музыкальный голос и мягкая улыбка творили чудеса.   
\- Ладно, возможно, я немного погорячился, - к огромному облегчению Джареда признал отец. – Мальчики, так мальчики, в конце концов, это не смертельно. Итак, как зовут твоего избранника?   
Черт! А ведь как хорошо все начиналось.  
\- Я… я не знаю, - запинаясь и отчаянно краснея, признался парень.  
\- Что?!  
\- Мы познакомились по интернету, а потом оказалось, что он приглашен на бал, и мы договорились встретиться в библиотеке.  
\- Я правильно понял, что мой сын, наследник престола, на первом же свидании прыгнул в постель какого-то извращенца, с которым познакомился в этой адской сети, даже не удосужившись спросить его имени?!   
Весь его двадцатилетний опыт общения с отцом подсказывал, что открывать сейчас рот, неважно, для того ли, чтобы оправдаться, или объясниться, будет огромной ошибкой. Так что Джаред благоразумно молчал.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что к завтрашнему утру эта история может облететь все газеты королевства?! Мы превратимся в посмешище!  
\- Да он даже не знал, кто я такой!..  
\- Не знал? А теперь, значит, знает?  
Твою!.. Ведь как чувствовал, что надо молчать в тряпочку.   
\- Понимаешь, тот гвардеец, которого ты послал на мои поиски, застал нас, когда мы… кхм… ну…  
И наступила минута молчания.  
«Господь милосердный, гвардеец! В лучше случае мы в безопасности до первой увольнительной! Бутылка водки, задушевный разговор, и вот уже о распутстве наследника престола перешептывается все королевство», - подумал король.  
«Мне следовало поговорить с сыном много лет назад. Сначала о пестиках и тычинках, а потом о том, как правильно дозировать информацию, преподносимую родителям», - подумала королева.  
«А ведь мама с папой еще вполне молоды. Они запросто могут произвести на свет нового наследника вместо меня, вот такого… бракованного», – подумал принц.

  
  
Когда своды тронного зала начали осыпаться от криков Его Величества, Джареда отослали с глаз долой - в его покои, каяться и размышлять о своем поведении. Размышлять, правда, пришлось недолго. Всего пару часов, а потом двери импровизированной темницы снова распахнулись, и принца проводили прямиком в отцовский кабинет, где уже собрались гении интеллектуального труда из службы по связям с общественностью. Это не могло быть хорошим знаком.  
\- Папа, что происходит?   
\- А, сын, вот и ты, - гораздо мягче, чем можно было ожидать после шикарной утренней истерики, сказал Джеральд, оторвав взгляд от бумаг. - Я обсудил сложившуюся ситуацию со своими консультантами, - о, Господи, стыдно-то как, - и мы решили… В общем, поздравляю, мой мальчик, ты женишься.   
\- Что?!   
\- Ну, или выходишь замуж, признаться, я не очень-то силен в терминологии.   
\- Папа, ты… - нет, будь ты принц или простой крестьянин, нельзя спрашивать короля, пил ли он. – И за кого же ты собрался выдавать меня замуж?  
\- За твоего интернет-знакомого, разумеется. Этот мальчишка лишил тебя невинности, а теперь он к тому же знает, что ты принадлежишь к королевской семье. Поверь моему скромному опыту: однажды, а вероятнее всего, очень скоро, эта история выплывет наружу, и чем скорее мы примем контрмеры, тем лучше. К тому же, как я понимаю, мы все равно не сможем женить тебя ни на одной принцессе, а этот парень, раз уж он получил приглашение на бал, по крайней мере, из знатной семьи. Не самый худший вариант в сложившихся обстоятельствах.   
И все бы ничего, вот только дюжина любопытных взглядов, изучающих принца вдоль и поперек, словно муху под микроскопом, немного смущала. Как жаль, что нельзя в буквальном смысле слова провалиться от стыда сквозь землю. Куда угодно, можно, даже прямо в ад, там не должно быть намного хуже.  
\- Это, что, какая-то шутка? Ты же не можешь!..  
\- Мне кажется, ты меня с кем-то спутал! Я – король! В пределах этого королевства я могу делать все, что захочу! А ты – мой подданный, так что изволь повиноваться!  
Джеральд Падалеки был хорошим человеком. Сильным, справедливым, верующим и глубоко моральным. Он был любящим отцом и мужем. Но, что гораздо важнее, он был и всегда будет правителем своего государства. И если кто-то иногда забывал об этом, что ж, он отменно умел напоминать. Так что Джареду не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как смиренно склонить голову и сказать:  
\- Конечно, ваше Величество, как Вам будет угодно. Могу я поинтересоваться, когда состоится церемония?  
\- Как только мы найдем твоего будущего мужа. 

 

Самое страшное изобретение двадцать первого века – это мобильник. Причем, тот, кто придумал эту адскую игрушку, явно заложил душу Дьяволу. Из сладких эротических грез Лорен вырвал заунывный вокал Норы Джонс, скулившей о тяготах жизни. Работа, будь она трижды неладна. Наугад похлопав рукой по кровати и согнав с теплого места недовольно мяукнувшую кошку – Сама такая! - девушка все же отыскала телефон.  
\- Коэн! Что случилось?  
\- Доброе утро, босс, - пропел до омерзения жизнерадостный голос ее заместителя. - Вы еще спите?  
И эти люди считают себя лучшими умами государства!  
\- Уже нет, так в чем дело?  
\- Вас требуют в королевскую резиденцию. Что-то сверхсекретное и очень срочное. Я пытался объяснить им про отпуск, но вы же понимаете, начальство.   
\- Понимаю, - зевнув, согласилась Лорен. – Хорошо, я скоро буду.   
Она понежилась в постели еще пару минут в память об уплывающем в небытие отпуске, который было жалко до слез, и начала собираться. Первым делом душ. Контрастный, чтобы разбудить организм. Два яблока вместо завтрака. С собой, чтобы не терять время. Консервы для кошки. «Ну, хватит дуться, Рыжик, зато теперь кровать в твоем полном распоряжении». Легкий макияж. Ни одна девушка, в которой есть хоть капля кокетства, не появится на людях «в чем мать родила». Чистый комплект одежды и чемоданчик со всеми принадлежностями лежат в кресле у окна. На всякий случай. Через полчаса полностью готовая Лорен Коэн вышла на балкон, села на метлу и полетела в замок.   
Ее поставили во главе криминалистического отдела полиции королевства в аккурат год назад, и первое время коллектив пытался протестовать. Между прочим, дискриминация по видовому признаку, могла бы и в суд подать. Да, методы Коэн сильно отличались от того, что делал ее предшественник, бородатый старичок, коллекционировавший не то пауков, не то тараканов, но в их деле главное – результаты. И пока преступники получают по заслугам, так ли важно, как они попали за решетку: благодаря анализу ДНК или следящему заклинанию, вычитанному в Гримуаре ревнивиц из семейства Коэн? Хорошо хоть, коллектив в конце концов оправдал свои гарвардские дипломы и со временем тоже до этого додумался. Они смирились и с набором зелий на все случаи жизни, состав которых банально боялись спросить, и с заклинаниями вместо табельного оружия, и даже с тем, что на работу их новая начальница не приезжает на машине, как все нормальные люди, а залетает на метле прямехонько через французское окошко, которое по такому случаю прорубили в ее кабинете, выкинув к черту шкаф с коллекцией тараканов… А вот дворцовая охрана к этому зрелищу была явно не готова.   
Что случилось и как все это касается C.S.I. в общем и ее в частности, Лорен объяснял сам Джеральд Пятый, ненавязчиво подталкивая девушке стандартную форму о неразглашении. Везунчика, который сам того не зная, посягнул на «национальное достояние» королевства, нужно было быстренько отыскать и как можно тише доставить во дворец. Ее команда уже вовсю орудовала на… кхм, месте преступления, а Коэн должна была использовать свои особые таланты. К тому же, наука, кажется, и так зашла в тупик. Уже позже в лаборатории выяснилось, что от отпечатков пальцев толку – с гулькин нос: если у парня и были какие проблемы с законом, в их системе он не числился. Камеры в библиотеке принц предусмотрительно отключил – никак скромность проснулась – а портрет, составленный штатным художником со слов гвардейца, тоже ничего не дал, никто в замке не знал этого счастливчика. Компьютерные гении сейчас колдовали над перепиской, а в общем и целом оставалось только пойти по списку приглашенных, что заняло бы слишком много драгоценного времени и было бы не так тихо, как рассчитывал Его Величество. Но никаких заклинаний не понадобилось, зачем вообще нужна магия, когда есть такой шикарный метательный хрустальный ботинок?  
Эта странная обувь не давала Лорен покоя. Такую не купишь на ближайшей барахолке, это явно ручная работа, а, значит, если им повезет...   
Им повезло. Хвала Богине, им повезло! При тщательном осмотре под каблуком таки обнаружилась подпись мастера, едва заметные инициалы одного из самых дорогих столичных ювелиров. Надо бы спрятать кредитку, а то в ходе опроса свидетелей можно, не напрягаясь, просадить всю зарплату. Да еще и остаться в долгу у своего помощника.   
Их приняли сразу же, минуя очередь министерских жен и любовниц. Поразительно, какие чудеса творит простой полицейский жетон. Нежное создание из разряда «метросексуал», увешанное рубинами и бриллиантами на сумму, которую просто небезопасно озвучивать вслух, рвалось помочь.  
\- Как же, как же, конечно, помню, - а между тем ювелир подливал в их чашки ароматный чай с травами, от которых по всему телу волной разливалась подозрительная легкость. - Очень необычный заказ, признаюсь, никогда раньше ничего подобного не делал, но эта девушка прекрасно знала, чего хотела.  
\- Девушка? – странно, это ж какой красавице придется в пору такая, с позволения сказать, «туфелька»? – Вы уверены, что заказ делал не мужчина?  
\- Нет, оплачивал все сын одной моей хорошей клиентки Аннабель Розенбаум, но идея явно принадлежала молодой фее, которая приехала вместе с ним. Если хотите, я могу показать вам видео с камер наблюдения. У нас тут столько техники, что сотрудники даже в туалет предпочитают бегать в соседний бутик. Специфика профессии, сами понимаете.  
Конечно, они понимали, и еще пять минут назад Коэн первая бросилась бы за маэстро, обгоняя собственную метлу, но теперь это было уже необязательно. Только услышав знакомую фамилию, она поняла, кого увидит на экране. На самом деле в королевстве, да и, пожалуй, на всей земле была всего одна безумная фея, которая могла придумать эту садистскую обувь. Даже удивительно, как Лорен раньше о ней не вспомнила.

 

Кажется, магия полицейского жетона все-таки распространялась только на избранных. Ну, или, что более вероятно, еще не придумали такой бляхи, которая запугала бы человека, закаленного годами общения с Аннабель Розенбаум. Так что в приемной исполнительного директора ЗАО «Феи без границ» криминалисты просидели около получаса, со скуки листая глянцевые журналы и периодически отбиваясь от предлагаемого кофе со сливками. Опыт с «веселящим» чаем подсказывал, что лучше питаться жидкой бурдой, по цвету смутно напоминающей то ли чай, то ли какао, и утопающей в масле картошкой-фри из закусочной напротив полицейского участка. Да и сам мистер Морган явно не горел желанием помочь. Нет, он профессионально улыбался во все тридцать два зуба, но вот крылья…   
«Крылья – это зеркало души», - говаривала одна неглупая фея.   
\- Простите, что заставил вас ждать. Джеффри Морган, чем могу быть полезен?   
Это переводилось примерно так… Нет, цензурно не переведу. В общем, посылал их добрый фей… по смыслу, ну, очень глубоко. Впрочем, Лорен по опыту знала: добрые феи, они и не так могут.   
\- CSI Королевство. Мы бы хотели поговорить с одним из ваших кадетов.   
Крылья директора полыхнули огнем, и ведьма на инстинктах начала бормотать себе под нос боевые заклинания. «Ну, дай мне повод, бабочка трансгенная, и мигом превратишься в очередную звездочку на обложке моего Гримуара!». Но Морган пару раз глубоко вдохнул, прошептал что-то о внеочередной прибавке к зарплате и, вытащив из верхнего ящика стола фирменную алюминиевую упаковку «Treasurer», глубоко затянулся.  
\- А Майкла нет дома, он вышел погулять, - уже совершенно другим тоном сказал мужчина. Может, у него там табак тоже с какими-то интересными добавками, как давешний кофе?   
\- Как вы узнали, что нас интересует именно мистер Розенбаум?  
\- А вот догадался. Как я уже говорил, кадет Розенбаум сейчас находится вне зоны досягаемости, так что, к сожалению, - и как же скабрезно прозвучало это его «к сожалению», – ничем не могу помочь, господа. Думаю, на этом ваш визит окончен. И так уже весь кабинет провонял ведьмой.  
Последнюю фразу Джеффри произнес четко рассчитанным шепотом, предназначенным только для Лорен. Не смог удержаться. Феи, что с них взять? И тем приятнее девушке было выкладывать рядком свои козыри.   
\- Мне кажется, мы недопоняли друг друга, мистер Морган. Я здесь по личному распоряжению Его Величества, и если мне будет надо, я вызову в полицейский участок всех ваших клиентов за последние десять лет по списку – который вы мне, кстати, обязательно, дадите, чтобы было чем поделиться с налоговой – и буду устраивать им допросы с пристрастием, пока эти симпатичные пухленькие денежные мешочки не начнут обходить ваше агентство по дуге. Так не легче ли пустить в расход одного Розенбаума? Уверена, Аннабель поймет.  
Ох, знала бы она, сколько соблазна таилось в этой простой фразе: «Пустить в расход Розенбаума». И ведь Аннабель, деловая женщина, храни Господь то, что у нее вместо души, действительно, поймет.   
\- Могу я предложить вам чай или кофе?   
Сейчас бы лучше марочного шампанского из хрустальных бокалов на золотом подносе, но за неимением оных…  
\- С удовольствием. 

 

\- Свет мой зеркальце, скажи…  
\- Ты на свете всех милее, всех румяней и белее, - сонно пропело зеркало опостылевшую с годами фразу.  
\- Чего?   
Слава Богу, это был только ночной кошмар, и вместо самовлюбленной королевы перед ним сидел блондин, у которого для разнообразия были совершенно другие вопросы. Ну да, и волшебные зеркала тоже мучают ночные кошмары, и нечего так смотреть! Послужили бы двадцать лет социопатке, посмотрим, что бы с вами стало!  
\- Ой ё, совсем заработалось, в отпуск пора! У меня до тебя одна хозяйка была, влюбленная в себя до опупения, только и слышно: «Я ль на свете всех милее, всех румяней и бледнее». А у самой горб и прыщи на носу. Честное слово, даже я так убедительно врать не умею, я все-таки говорящее зеркало, а не слепое. Ну, и ляпнул ей как-то сдуру про падчерицу, хотя той, положа руку на сердце, тоже некоторые слуги по ночам пугались, да и шепелявила она, будь здоров. Такие конфузы иногда приключались, не поверишь! Ну, бедному принцу-то хочешь, не хочешь, жениться пришлось, а вот что в ней гномы нашли, до сих пор понять не могу.  
\- Так, отвлеклись и хватит. Возвращаемся к Токийской бирже, что там с ценами на зерно?   
\- Эх, скучный ты человек, хозяин. А когда нескучный, так вечно свои трусы прямо на меня забрасываешь. Ни фига ж не видно!   
Но не успел Стив возмутиться тем, что его оскорбляет собственное зеркало – купленное, между прочим, на магическом аукционе за бешеные бабки – как зеркальная гладь пошла мелкой рябью, и вместо своего отражения бизнесмен увидел маленькую армию, возглавляемую молодой особой верхом на метле. К чему бы это?  
\- Что происходит?   
\- А, это, - лениво зевнуло зеркало. – Это нас окружают гвардейцы Его Величества. Я подумало, вдруг, тебе будет интересно, может, даже захочешь сжечь какие-нибудь лишние документы. Ну, хотя бы те по последней сделке с южно-американскими гоблинами.   
Южно-американские гоблины могли спать спокойно. Учитывая то, что успел проорать Дженсен, прежде чем с безумными глазами кинуться на Дэнни, эта нарядная процессия здесь вовсе не по его, Карлсонову, душу. Прикинув, сколько осталось времени, Стив допил уже остывающий кофе, сдернул с Криса одеяло – ну, не встречать же тому королевскую гвардию в кожаных трусах? – и только потом отправился будить фей.   


  
Если бы у Майкла были эти трижды проклятые крылья, они бы сейчас, наверняка, дрожали от страха. Да, в отличие от Дэнни, которая, кажется, увидела в гадальном шаре своей тетки что-то очень обнадеживающее, ему было банально страшно. Все-таки король. Самодержец. Самодур. Главномандующий армии. Так что когда Стив постучал в его комнату и сообщил последние новости, фей даже обрадовался. Как там говорится: ожидание наказания… Ну, вы в курсе продолжения. Харрис, к слову сказать, тоже была рада, но уже по совершенно другим пугающим причинам.   
\- Дженни, - пропела она, постучав ноготками по стеклянному корпусу клетки своей любимицы, - вставай, к тебе сваты приехали.  
Ну да, она снова это сделала, и впервые в жизни Майкл не был против. Судя по налитому кровью взгляду Эклза, с которым тот ворвался в поместье в субботу ночью, он бы их обоих порешил еще до восхода солнца. А так один взмах волшебной палочки, и на месте плюющегося огнем герцога весело пищит симпатичный рыжий хомячок. Так что весь вчерашний день «Дженни» выпускал пар, наяривая круги на колесике в клетке Жен. Конечно, это мини-чудовище оказалось на свободе, и теперь фей щеголял весь перемазанный зеленкой, но то, что сделал бы с ним Дженсен, простой зеленкой не замажешь. Кстати, Черная вдова с остатком своего выводка… Послал же черт семейку, слава Богу, не ему. Майкл уже начал находить у маменьки положительные качества, которых у той, ну отродясь не было! В общем, семейство Феррис-Кейн-Карлсон - без учета, конечно, Эклза - совсем не возражало против такого лихого разгула магии. Похоже, этих троих забавляла складывающаяся ситуация. Крис даже приходил почесать «Дженни» пузико.   
\- Ладно, я расколдую нашу невестушку, а вы пока идите встречать дорогих гостей.  
И они пошли. Побежали, если честно, чтобы не дай Бог не оказаться в зоне досягаемости, когда милая зверушка снова превратится в широкоплечего фермера с жаждой крови в глазах и полным амбаром колющих и режущих сельскохозяйственных инструментов. Только Майкл не догадывался, насколько «дорогими» окажутся гости.  
\- Мать вашу, а она-то что здесь забыла?  
\- Узнал кого-то? – чисто для проформы поинтересовался Стив, поглядывая с крылечка на приближающихся к дому гвардейцев. Ну, должен же он был что-то сказать, этот «крик души» вроде как предполагал ответную реакцию.   
\- Видишь вон ту на метле? Эта ведьма испоганила мне все детство.   
\- Полагаю, когда ты говоришь ведьма?..  
\- Я именно это и имею в виду. Мы же все вместе учились. Показательный эксперимент, так сказать: единение подвидов на лицо.  
\- И при чем здесь это?  
\- А при том, что феи и ведьмы… Ну, не лучшие друзья уж точно. По сути, мы порождения одной и той же магии, только ведьмы научились управлять ей без волшебных палочек, и теперь считают себя чуть ли не верхней ступенькой эволюции. Почти как ваше «Происхождение видов» Дарвина: «Феи – дальние предки ведьм». Теперь представляешь, что творилось в нашей школе?  
Но до того как Стив сумел подобрать должный ответ с правильной дозой сочувствия, не переходящей в унизительную жалость, Розенбаума вдруг осенило:  
\- Черт, если она увидит Дэнни, все планы охомутать принца полетят в тартарары!  
\- А разве наша мадам де Шеврёз – не ведьма по матушке? Мне казалось, это ее как-то защитит.  
\- Когда это Дэнни нуждалась в защите? Коэны зажигали вместе с Харрисами еще в Салеме, уж извини за каламбур. Они с Лорен были практически неразлучны с пеленок, даже в «пансион тети Сэры» полетели чуть ли не на одной метле, и только это хоть как-то защищало _меня_. А потом посреди выпускного курса Дэнни вдруг подалась в стан врага, отрастила крылья, и вековая дружба накрылась медным тазом. Видел бы ты, какие шикарные проклятья они насылали друг на друга в первое время!.. Язвы, нарывы, проплешины, слепота… неконтролируемое мочеиспускание. В общем, кто на что горазд, Коэн как-то даже целый месяц с третьей грудью щеголяла, пока Сэра не прекратила это веселье, нейтрализовав на время их магию.  
\- Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но ты только глянь на эту улыбку: она точно знает, куда идет.   
\- Именно поэтому она и стала копом. Лорен ничего не делает, основательно не подготовившись, - раздался за их спинами напряженный женский голос.  
Дэннил стояла на лестнице со второго этажа, сосредоточенно глядя на бывшую подругу… Даже не глядя – прицеливаясь. Она так и встретила гостей: возвышаясь над всей честной компанией с провокационно распахнутыми крыльями, горящими золотом, и гордо поднятой головой. Такой Стив ее еще ни разу не видел. И слава Богу - спал спокойней. Кто же знал, что эта полусумасшедшая кукла с «Рукоблудом» и хрустальными салатницами в загашнике способна на такую ярость?   
\- Лорен.  
\- Дэннил.   
Майкл благоразумно отошел в сторонку, уходя с линии огня. «Просто на всякий случай», - твердил он себе: «Тут собралось больше гвардейцев, чем ты видел за всю свою богатую на приключения жизнь, Розенбаум, все будет хорошо. Когда-нибудь. Наверно». Вот только широкая – от уха до уха - улыбка Коэн душила на корню всякую надежду. Как любит повторять незабвенный исполнительный директор Морган: «Что ведьме хорошо, то фее – смерть».   
\- Мне бы герцога Эклза, - пропела Лорен, - буквально… на двадцать пять лет.   
А вот это хреново. Очень и очень хреново.  
\- Мы можем поговорить наедине?  
\- Ну, разумеется.  
Кажется, ведьма восприняла эту просьбу, как полное и безоговорочное поражение. И не только она. В бывший кабинет Алана Дэннил провожали дружным скорбным молчанием. Несколько преждевременным, надо сказать. Потому что, как только дверь за бывшими подружками захлопнулась, Лорен тут же окутала комнату сетью стандартных заклинаний, защищающих приватные беседы от любопытных ушей, и улыбнулась той нежной ласковой улыбкой, какой не улыбалась уже очень давно.   
\- Привет, Рыжик.  
Крылья Дэннил заполыхали с новой силой, а крылья, как говаривала одна неглупая фея и по совместительству очень талантливая ведьма, это зеркало души.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Ты, наверное, сейчас безумно гордишься собой.  
Это был даже не вопрос.   
\- Конечно, горжусь! Благодаря мне твой симпатичный заговор против королевской семьи летит к черту!  
\- Это не заговор, ты прекрасно знаешь, что магия фей так не работает!   
Браво! Всего три года, четыре месяца и восемь дней… А ну заткнулись все, у кого сейчас родился вагон остроумных комментариев! Всего три с половиной года, и она уже забыла, что в общении с Лорен, как на вечернем променаде по минному полю, некоторые темы настоятельно рекомендуется обходить стороной. Во избежание нечаянных – и, особенно, преднамеренных - жертв.   
\- Да откуда мне знать, как работает с позволения сказать «магия» фей? Я чистокровная ведьма!  
\- Потому что это ты, Рен! Потому что ты всегда все знаешь! В том числе и то, что я пытаюсь сделать.  
\- Да, ты все еще надеешься вернуть своему живому воротнику человеческий облик. Похвальная преданность, - вмиг растеряв остатки нежности, прошипела Лорен. Слова слетали с ее языка сами собой, в угоду уязвленной гордыне, и били точно в цель.   
\- Не употребляй выражений, значение которых тебе незнакомо.  
\- Я была тебе предана. По будням и международным праздникам, - поправилась девушка, хорошенько припомнив веселые годы в пансионате для благородных и очень раскрепощенных ведьм. – Это ты кинула меня ради службы надзора за мелкими грызунами. А мне-то, наивной, казалось, между нами было что-то серьезное…  
\- Если мне не изменяет память, это было между нами и еще половиной пансиона, включая нескольких преподавателей.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что твой Пушистик никогда не бегал на сторону?   
\- Не знаю, - и это была чистая правда. Однажды фея уже верила. Верила в вечную верную любовь всем сердцем, и от сердца осталась лишь горстка острых осколков, - но, по крайней мере, с ней мне не надо лезть из кожи вон, чтобы соответствовать.   
\- Ну, разумеется, не надо, - удивленно рассмеялась ведьма, глядя на бывшую любовницу, как умудренная годами мать – на неразумное дитя, - она же – человек. В смысле, чему там соответствовать?   
За окном громыхнуло, и ясное утреннее небо прорезала слепящая вспышка. А от крыльев Дэннил пошел жар, как от раскаленной печки. Три года четыре месяца и восемь дней назад они могли бы ссориться весь день и, наверное, большую часть ночи, чтобы после нескольких часов беспокойного сна вернуться на поле боя с новыми силами. Они бы бросали друг в друга оскорбления и проклятья, не заботясь о безопасности и уж тем более о внешнем виде, наслаждаясь, словно наркотиком, безумием беснующейся крови. Жгучая ненависть. Заменитель любви. Со временем Лорен научилась довольствоваться этим, потому что больше не могла быть другом. Но их уже давно не было. Их не стало тем хмурым сентябрьским вечером, когда Рыжик объявилась у нее на карнизе в слезах, скобля ногтями по оконному стеклу и, наплевав на гордость, умоляла расколдовать свою новую избранницу. Немного черной магии, чуть-чуть фантазии, и вместе у них бы наверняка получилось. Как всегда. Но Лорен не была бы ведьмой, и уж точно не была бы Коэн, если бы не запросила за свою помощь высокую цену. Последнюю ночь если не любви, то хотя бы страсти.   
Она забыла, долгие годы принимая как должное, как много для Рыжика значит старомодное слово «верность».   
\- Ты, правда, любишь ее?  
\- Люблю.  
\- Так же сильно, как меня когда-то?  
Короткий смешок сам собою вырвался из горла, оставив на губах горький привкус. Пятнадцатая весна. Первое половодье чувств, общая тайна. Сладкая, как дикий мед, и греховная, словно запретный плод. Только Рен в голове круглые сутки, и целая жизнь, распланированная наперед в угоду наивным девичьим грезам.  
\- Нет, конечно. Так как тебя, я больше любить не умею, но так, наверно, и не надо. Все, что я делала первые двадцать лет своей жизни, было ради тебя. Я бы за тобой черту в глотку полезла, я бы свернула горы, после нашего разрыва мне казалось, жизнь кончилась… Черт, да я чуть не позволила матери выдать себя за Роззи!.. Она меня по кусочкам собирала, понимаешь?   
Язык чесался, как хотелось съязвить. Сказать какую-нибудь гадость о благодарности, перепутанной с любовью, принизить чувство к другой перед тем, что когда-то делили друг с другом они, но вместо этого прямехонько из сердца, минуя голову, вырвалось жалкое:   
\- А я назвала в твою честь кошку.  
Крылья феи, те самые, что зеркало души, горевшие ярким жарким пламенем несмотря на вроде бы вывешенные белые флаги, вдруг закоротило ослепительной вспышкой, и они сложились за спиной Дэннил, погаснув.   
\- Не смей.  
\- Что?   
\- Просто не смей, Рен. Не сейчас, все только улеглось, - попросила девушка. Именно попросила: жалобно, устало, сдаваясь на милость победителю и признавая за собой поражение. - Если между нами, действительно, было что-то особенное, пожалуйста, помоги мне сейчас. Передай Дженсена королю. Клянусь, я консультировалась с теткой перед тем, как воплощать свой «симпатичный заговор» в жизнь. Они с Его Высочеством предназначены друг другу Судьбой. Без этого я могла бы женить его хоть на Мисс магического мира 2010, условия контракта все равно остались бы невыполненными.  
Ведьмы славного семейства Коэн сейчас, наверно, крутанулись бы «солнышком» в своих гробах… Ну, если бы их почти всех в свое время не посжигали на кострах добрые горожане Королевства.   
\- Ладно, и где наша будущая Королева Мать?  
Дэннил, молча, кивнула в сторону французского окошка, за которым восемнадцатый герцог Эклз с истинно фермерской удалью орудовал лопатой, разрушая идеальную планировку японского сада своей мачехи.  
\- Я боюсь спрашивать, но все-таки… Что он делает?  
\- Кажется, он пытается закопать хрустальный ботинок в саду леди Эклз.   
\- Ааа..  
Они простояли так еще пару минут, любуясь этой живописной картиной, пока застигнутая врасплох негаданной близостью Лорен не вспомнила, что за дверью ее приказа дожидается целый взвод горячих парней с табельным оружием.  
\- Прости меня, - попросила ведьма, отпирая дверь в кабинет. – Не сегодня, но когда-нибудь, пожалуйста, прости меня, Рыжик. 

Видео-ролик о том, как ловили невероятно юркого для своей комплекции герцога, можно было смело посылать в «Сам себе режиссер». И ведь за Стивом не заржавеет, он ни на минуту не расставался с камерой, пока сводный брат, вооруженный одной лопатой, добрых полчаса держал оборону против пятнадцати шкафоподобных гвардейцев, выкрикивая всякие непотребства в адрес не будем показывать пальцем кого…  
Кстати, последнее – напрасная трата сил и голоса. Адресат его витиеватых и, чего уж греха таить, очень интересных с анатомической точки зрения эпитетов находился вне зоны действия вокального диапазона Эклза. «Сваты» все-таки изловили Дженсена, отобрали лопату и, подхватив под белы ручки, увезли в закат на белом джипе с решетками на окнах. Стив побежал заливать видео на YouTube, а Сэм пошла в бывший кабинет своего последнего мужа. В конце концов, это именно она четыре года назад спасла жизнь нынешней начальнице отдела CSI Королевства, отговорив старую приятельницу убивать загулявшую девчонку, когда ее любимая племянница променяла семейный Гримуар на золотые крылышки. Три часа уговоров с риском для собственного здоровья, бутылка отличного, кстати, коньяка, последние тайны, выданные в пьяном угаре, и те кровожадные планы так и остались между ней, Сэрой и ее психоаналитиком. А фея так и стояла посреди комнаты, гордо выпрямив спину и разглядывая вместо угасающего августовского сада каскад болезненных воспоминаний.   
\- Знаешь, Сэра хотела выкинуть ее из пансиона, когда ты поступила в «Феи без границ», - ну, по крайней мере, с этого начинался ее леденящий душу План.  
\- И потеряла бы свою лучшую студентку, - как-то совершенно неправильно, непривычно тихим сломленным голосом фыркнула Дэннил. - Для Рен колдовство – это призвание. Всегда было, а я… я просто шла за ней. «Хоть на край земли, хоть за край». Мне казалось, это навсегда. Наверно, глупо думать, что это навсегда, в семнадцать лет?   
«Ребенок. Она ведь еще совсем ребенок, - впервые подумала Сэм: «Двадцать четыре года, разбитое сердечко - осколок двух давно и прочно воюющих меж собой видов. А ведь еще плетет какие-то интриги, вот так ненароком, одним легким взмахом крыла, меняет будущее всего королевства».   
\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещала Саманта и, ведомая материнским инстинктом, погладила фею по щеке, как самую обыкновенную девчонку. И та ответила на ласку, доверчиво прижавшись к ее ладони.  
\- Надеюсь. Я стараюсь все время быть сильной, но я так устала. 

 

Дженсен все-таки оказался прав, хоть и наполовину. Его действительно бросили в темницу, зато не стали расстреливать посреди ночи. Вместо этого милосердную казнь заменили медленной пыткой, подселив в камеру зловонного двухметрового амбала в коже с маслянистым взглядом и не предвещающей совсем уж ничего хорошего татуировкой на шее «Возничий Сатаны». Как вы понимаете, сомкнуть глаз герцог за эти сорок восемь часов так и не решился. На исходе вторых суток Эклз готов был отправиться куда угодно, хоть к королю, хоть на плаху, лишь бы снова глотнуть свежего воздуха.   
Слава Богу, стражники не догадались подловить его на слове и отвели в тронный зал. Хотя, не факт, какая кара была бы гуманнее. Его Величество смотрел так… Мама дорогая, встань из могилы и роди меня обратно! Вот точно также смотрело «Сообщество обеспокоенных отцов» перед тем, как начать собирать деньги на кадета Бескрылого с его бесплатным полусумасшедшим придатком. Под этим взглядом у Дженсена в штанах моментально скукожилась так часть тела, которой, судя по выражению лица папеньки растленной невинности, жить осталось максимум полчаса.   
\- Ваше Величество…  
\- Молчать! – рявкнул король, оглядывая будущего – чтоб его! – зятя, придирчивым взглядом бывалого фермера, высматривающего на весенней ярмарке племенных бычков. – Говорить будете, когда я разрешу, это ясно?  
Парень только кивнул, потому что голос предательски дрогнул. Умирать не хотелось. Ему всего двадцать четыре года, он столько в жизни еще не успел! Натрахался всласть – это да, только на это ума и хватило, а вот на что-то покрупнее, да хотя бы на тот же стандартный мужской набор: «Дом, дерево, сын» времени уже не осталось.   
\- Насколько я понял, вы – наследник Алана Эклза?  
А голос по-прежнему дрожал.   
\- Я хорошо помню, что он был человеком со старыми моральными ценностями, совершенно не поощряющим разврат.  
\- Ваше Величество, я не…  
Но чертова совесть не дала сорвать. Нашла когда проснуться, сволочь!   
\- Служба внутренних дел собрала на вас подробное досье, герцог, так что не стоит юлить.  
Нет, ты очень, очень вовремя проснулась, хорошая моя, жаль только, что в библиотеке спала сном праведника. Но это так, не в упрек.   
\- Да, сэр, вы абсолютно правы, сэр, но в виде смягчающего обстоятельства, это же деревня: сеновал на сеновале, все условия…  
\- Мой сын в жизни не видел ни одного сеновала!  
Вот бы еще и мозги проснулись, хорошо бы было.   
\- Так или иначе, я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что дни вашей веселой юности закончились? – да куда уж понятнее-то? – Как только вы пройдете полное медицинское обследование, мы назначим дату церемонии.  
А что, теперь перед казнью и это делают? Стоп. Какой церемонии? Нет…Нет, он же… Он же король! Самодержец! Он не может быть таким же безумным, как фея-лесбиянка с двумя подвязками!   
Слава Богу, Дженсен не успел произнести это вслух. Хотя, с другой стороны, терять-то уже нечего. Или есть что?  
\- А чисто теоретически, для полноты картины, что будет, если я откажусь?  
В зловещей тишине, повисшей в тронном зале как чертов Дамоклов меч в аккурат над темечком герцога, кровожадная улыбка Его Величества производила поистине ошеломляющий эффект. Глядя на забывшегося в мечтах самодержца, слушать ответ на свой – честное скаутское! – чисто теоретический вопрос как-то сразу расхотелось.   
\- Рассказывать? – хищно улыбнувшись, поинтересовался король.  
\- Думаю, не стоит.  
\- Вот и славно. Не то, чтобы я вам не доверял, герцог, но до свадьбы вы возвращаетесь в темницу. На всякий случай. А то моя стража жалуется, что вы слишком быстро бегаете.   
И мысли о скорой свадьбе, «розовых» феях и психическом здоровье главы государства мигом отошли на второй план.   
\- Нет! Пожалуйста, Ваше Величество, только не снова! Мой сокамерник уж больно … душевный, я глаз сомкнуть не смогу.   
На лице короля крупным размашистым шрифтом было написано, как сильно его заботит сладкий сон растлителя любимого сына, но у Дженсена в рукаве завалялся один единственный козырь:  
\- Я буду очень плохо смотреться на свадебных фотографиях.   
Через полчаса его заперли в другой камере. С фамильными портретами на стенах, кроватью с балдахином, персидским ковром и вооруженной до зубов охраной у дверей.  
Гореть тебе в аду, Харрис. В самом глубоком котле. 

 

\- Что это?   
Нет, в принципе Джаред прекрасно знал, что это. По крайней мере, некоторые самые безобидные вещи вроде анальной бижутерии и зажимов для сосков. Он не понимал, откуда ЭТО могло взяться у его мамы!  
\- Всего лишь небольшой свадебный подарок, дорогой. Уверена, твой будущий супруг оценит это по достоинству, - весело подмигнула Шерон, закрывая свой заветный сундучок. Пусть хоть кто-то порадуется, раз уж ей не пригодилось. А ведь какие были планы перед свадьбой…  
\- Лучше бы это был тостер.  
\- Тостер тебе еще подарит твой отец, на большее у него фантазии не хватит, - и в свете всех новых шокирующих открытий Джареду совсем не хотелось думать о том, сколько сожаления притаилось в голосе матери.  
Сегодня за ужином папа объявил, что Десятидюймовый Ковбой, в миру герцог Эклз уже в замке и завтра с утра пораньше состоится церемония бракосочетания. Мюррей за час замутил шикарнейшую оргию, ловко замаскированную под невинный мальчишник. Слава Богу, Джареду удалось бежать, переключив внимание друга на исполнительниц ну очень уж экзотических танцев, зазывавших его на сцену.  
Теперь принцу хотелось обратно на оргию. По крайней мере полуголые девицы его совсем не возбуждали, а вот содержимое маминого сундучка вкупе с воспоминаниями – и что уж там, мечтами - о будущем муже – даже очень.   
\- Ух ты, я себе вчера присмотрел точно такое же кольцо в секс-шопе! Чудо компьютерной техники, управляется через пульт с расстояния до двух километров, двенадцать режимов и пять скоростей! На сайте производителя столько благодарственных писем!  
Кто бы знал, что у Чада и мамы так много общего! Нет, поставим вопрос иначе: кто бы хотел это знать?  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал начать поиски через пару дней, чтобы дать вам с теми гибкими близняшками познакомиться поближе.  
\- Уже, - хвастливо икнул шут, - брось, друг, ты же не думал, что я о тебе забуду?  
Если честно, Джаред думал, Чад и собственное имя забудет, когда те близняшки начали слизывать друг с друга текилу. Кстати, об этом.  
\- Ты пригласил стриптизерш, а не стриптизеров.  
\- Конечно, стриптизерш, я же для себя старался! Тебе-то они сейчас за каким чертом?  
Ну, уж если Чад не знает…  
\- Вставай, обидчивый ты мой, пойдем разворачивать твой подарок.   
«Подарок» нашелся в другом конце замка под присмотром бдительной охраны. Отец опасался, что если позволить женихам снова встретиться до свадьбы, они выкинут еще что-нибудь… запоминающееся прислуге.   
\- Как тебе удалось? Он даже маме не раскололся, а маму иногда Служба Внутренних Дел на свои допросы вызывает… Хотя, чему я удивляюсь, у тебя же по всему замку налажена женская шпионская сеть.  
\- Ей, не обижай моих девочек, - картинно возмутился Чад, пародируя всех сутенеров из второразрядных фильмов разом, - они, между прочим, головой рисковали, разыскивая твоего суженого. Сейчас я отвлеку охрану, а ты проберешься в номер. Поздравляю, старик.   
И, распаленный пьяным куражом, шут отправился на задание. Задание-то, кстати, раз плюнуть. Чад Майкл Мюррей был свой в доску и в полоску для половины замка. Для той половины, которая была недостаточно влиятельна, чтобы высмеивать ее в лицо на балах, наслаждаясь своей маленькой местью миру богатых и знаменитых.  
\- Привет неудачникам, - оба мужчины недовольно нахмурились, что, учитывая их внешность, комплекцию и амуницию, выглядело весьма и весьма устрашающе, но Мюррей только глумливо усмехнулся. – Уэллинг, я деньги ставил на то, что именно ты вытянешь короткую соломинку!  
И глаза гвардейцев тут же зажглись любовью и всепрощением.   
\- А выигрыш при тебе?   
\- Что?   
\- Деньги у тебя есть? – нетерпеливо спросил напарник Уэллинга.   
\- Брось, Стен, неужели ты все еще надеешься отыграться? Он же тебя и так почти до трусов раздел!  
\- Ребята, я что-то пропустил?  
\- Пропустил, - рявкнул гвардеец. – И мы пропустили ту сволочь, которая принесла нашему спринтеру колоду. Знал бы кто, убил бы! Я в этой комнате свое месячное жалование оставил!   
На самом деле сейчас над головой неудачника Уэллинга впервые зажглась его счастливая звезда. Колоду Дженсену принесла Дэнни. Естественно, крапленую, причем магическим способом, так, что только владелец может видеть пометки. «Только не говори братьям, а то они Роззи на запчасти разберут. Кажется, Стив уже проиграл ему процентов сорок акций «Carlson Inc.». Разумеется, все это фея протараторила с безопасного расстояния, паря напротив окошка башни. В результате Дженсен весьма недурно провел вечер, обув своих собственных стражников.   
\- Нет, парни, денег у меня с собой нет, все ушло на стриптизерш, но ребята с мальчишника прислали вам по бутылке шампанского в качестве компенсации за это дежурство. А от меня лично подробный фоторепортаж с места событий. Нет, я много чего в жизни видел, но чтобы люди так гнулись!..  
Через тридцать секунд гвардейцы уже вздыхали над фотоаппаратом Чада, кляня неверную Фортуну, из-за которой они вынуждены торчать здесь и стеречь свои собственные бабки, когда весь гарнизон веселится на оргии. А принц в это время спокойным прогулочным шагом зашел на охраняемую территорию. 

  
  
Дженсен как раз пересчитывал свои нечестно выигранные деньги, когда парень закрыл за собой дверь и замер в дверях.  
\- Ну, привет, любимый.   
Кто же знал, что в ответ на эту безобидную подначку щеки наследного принца вспыхнут, как маков цвет? Он же вроде как с детства на виду, во всех журналах, на всех сайтах, календарях, дневниках, тетрадках, кружках, даже на женских трусиках. Да, как же тогда он его не узнал-то?   
\- Привет, я… я Джаред.  
\- Я в курсе.   
\- Да, конечно, ты в курсе, - с неподдельной горечью в голосе усмехнулся принц. - Я просто хотел извиниться за то, что все так получилось. Никто не должен был узнать.  
А ему, похоже, действительно неловко. Можно мечтать оборвать крылья Дэнни, потому что она была мозговым центром всей этой сомнительной операции. Можно злиться на Роззи, потому что Дженсен вроде как предоставил этому предателю убежище, и вообще они успели подружиться. Можно посыпать голову пеплом, потому что хотя бы раз в жизни он мог подумать мозгами вместо члена и приглядеться к случайному любовнику повнимательней. Но вот на принца злиться было не за что. Парень просто хотел с кем-нибудь трахнуться. Черт, да Эклз бы озверел, если бы до двадцати лет любил только собственную правую руку. А когда вся страна и еще парочка зарубежных держав рассматривают каждый твой шаг через увеличительное стекло, желание крикнуть: «Я – гей!» пропадает как-то само собой.  
\- Да ладно, чего уж теперь-то сожалеть. Что сделано, то сделано. Я Дженсен, кстати, если тебе не сказали.   
О, ему сказали. Смех да и только! Настоящая королевская свадьба: имя будущего мужа ему отцовским указом зачитали за день до церемонии. Джаред усмехнулся невеселым мыслям и только тут, наткнувшись на выразительный взгляд, сообразил, что так ничего и не ответил.  
\- Да, конечно, мне сказали, как тебя зовут. Извини, я просто волнуюсь перед завтрашним днем. Глупо, знаю.   
\- Да нет, я тоже волнуюсь.  
И он, действительно, волновался. О том, что в последний момент король все же передумает, и вместо свадебного путешествия отправит его на плаху.   
\- Нам бы сейчас как-нибудь отвлечься.  
Принц с сожалением вспомнил о материнском подарке, в лучших традициях средней школы уютно устроенном под матрасом. И что ж он не догадался захватить эту шикарную коллекцию с собой? Отвлеклись бы на славу. Но, кажется, у Дженсена были свои, более невинные способы успокоить нервы. Легким движением руки он вытащил из ящика прикроватной тумбочки колоду карт - тех самых, волшебно крапленых – и улыбнулся искренней честной улыбкой, сволочь.  
\- Партейку?  
На следующее утро, когда невыспавшиеся женихи зевали священнику «Да» перед алтарем, Его Величество клялся и божился, что уволит нерадивых стражников без всяких рекомендательных писем. 

  
  
Это была очень скромная, практически семейная церемония. Только он, королевская семья, сводные братья с ведром попкорна, дюжина репортеров и гарнизон гвардейцев. Крылатые друзья благоразумно старались не мозолить глаза, а Сэм передала, что приедет, когда будет что праздновать. Дженсен мечтал обмыть с ней свой скорый развод… Но он был реалистом.   
Разумеется, ни о каком свадебном путешествии не могло быть и речи. Его Величество держал новоявленного зятя на коротком поводке. И в строгом ошейнике. Это раздражало. До судорог. Дженсен привык быть сам себе хозяином. Даже в детстве отец никогда не ограничивал его свободу, а теперь за каждым шагом следили не родители и не соседи, а МВД королевства! Они что, и правда думают, будто Эклз сейчас сиганет а балкона и пустится в бега, сдав обручальное кольцо в ломбард?!  
В общем, когда Его Величество, скрипя зубы, благословил молодых супругов и милостиво отпустил их в спальню, Дженсен был на взводе. А тут еще этот сундучок, припрятанный в бельевом шкафу. Ну вот, скажите, откуда у примерного невинного мальчика целый сундук, полный девайсов для очень веселого секса? Только поверхностная инспекция заняла примерно полчаса. Кстати, ровно столько Джаред проторчал в коридоре с белобрысым парнем в шутовской шапке, который в пьяном угаре порывался давать им советы насчет первой брачной ночи.   
Так что возможно, только возможно, герцог… Ой, теперь уже принц. Возможно, он немного перегнул палку и не совсем контролировал себя, когда вытолкал наконец-то вернувшегося мужа в гостиную, запустив в него подушкой.  
\- Что случилось? – растеряно спросил парень, ловя одеяло.   
\- У меня голова болит.  
\- Что?   
\- Голова болит, - чеканя слог, повторил Дженсен и запер за собой дверь в спальню.   
Вот так Джаред оказался на скрипучем антикварном диване в свою первую брачную ночь. Впрочем, во вторую, третью и тридцатую - тоже.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Двадцать баксов.  
\- Поднимаю.  
Фишки полетели на стол.  
\- Уэллинг, не то, чтобы мне было стыдно брать твои деньги, но ты в этом уверен?   
Сегодня была среда, а проигрывал Дженсен по четвергам. Если бы он все время срывал банк, эти милые тренированные убийцы давно пустили бы его на консервы. К тому же Том и остальные гвардейцы оказались совсем неплохими ребятами. Кто бы мог подумать, а с лопатой в руках и не разглядишь.  
\- Хватит задавать глупые вопросы. Скажи лучше, что у вас с принцем творится?  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В том самом, - Уэллинг выразительно поиграл бровями, кажется, пытаясь изобразить что-то пошловатое. - Не то, чтобы нам не нравилась твоя кампания, ты нормальный мужик, несмотря на то, что король приказал стрелять на поражение, как только ты попытаешься покинуть замок без официального разрешения. Но если ты каждый вечер торчишь здесь, то когда же вы трахайтесь?  
\- А мы не трахаемся.   
У гвардейца даже карты из рук выпали. Он же видел… Ну, тогда в библиотеке. И нынешние молодожены отнюдь не выглядели разочарованными друг другом. Так что же им сейчас мешает?  
\- То есть как?  
\- То есть так. Его Величество еще до свадьбы доходчиво объяснил, что дни моей разгульной юности окончены. Так что теперь только по любви.   
\- Сукин сын! Злишься на отца, а вымещаешь на сыне. Ты же ему, действительно, нравишься, это сразу видно.   
Что правда, то правда. Джаред еще не научился скрывать своих симпатий, так что видно было прекрасно. И это подкупало даже вопреки собственной гордости. К принцу вообще было легко привязаться. Он оказался хорошим парнем, общительным, искренним… И да, да, чертовски сексуальным! Если бы их брак заключался, как положено, на небесах, а не в конторе королевской службы по связям с общественностью, Дженсен уже давно затащил бы мужа в постель. Но их женили, как женили, так что каждый вечер бывший герцог уходил в казарму к своим новым друзьям, а ночью, скрипя зубами, пробирался в спальню мимо ворочающегося на неудобном диванчике парня. Идеальный, мать твою, брак. Теперь осталось только гадать, убьет ли его король, когда узнает – а он узнает – или Эклз сам тихо-мирно загнется от недотраха.   


  
Джаред шел на звон бубенцов, оповещающий всех заинтересованных и просто скучающих обитателей замка об очередном эпическом столкновении Чада и леди Софии.   
\- Такими темпами ты скоро заработаешь себе сотрясение мозга.  
Ну, или прошибет одну из несущих стен, это уж как повезет. В смысле остальным местным жителям.   
\- Было бы что сотрясать, - самокритично, однако. – Я сказал, что у нее попка, как орех, и мне не терпится вгрызться в него зубами.   
А, может быть, и вполне объективно.   
Чада было жаль, особенно теперь, когда Джаред узнал, как это тяжело: любить человека, который не отвечает тебе взаимностью. Они с Дженсеном были женаты уже месяц - целых тридцать ночей! - а самое интимное, чего он добился, это рукопожатие. Наверно, вот так же выглядят будни в студенческом общежитии, когда двое незнакомых людей делят друг с другом одну комнату годами. Нет, это замечательно, что они так легко нашли общий язык и даже стали друзьями, но принцу не давали покоя воспоминания о том единственном вечере в библиотеке. Им ведь было хорошо, и при одной мысли, что это может повториться вновь, что по его телу снова будут гулять мозолистые ладони, скользить мягкие теплые губы, а в нем самом… При одной только мысли об этом у Джареда перехватывало дыхание и пах обдавало волной жара. Но каждую ночь Дженсен исправно запирал двери спальни и, наверняка, забывался сном праведника, в то время как он сам ворочался на этом пыточном диванчике часами, репетируя в уме речи, которые не решался произнести вслух. О том, что с каждым днем ему все труднее оторвать взгляд от собственного мужа. О том, как ему нравится странное сочетание бесшабашной дурости и подкупающей прямолинейности в характере новоиспеченного принца. О том, что если пока это еще не любовь, то желание, приправленное изрядной долей уважения и восхищения. Но утром Дженсен выплывал в гостиную на запах кофе практически в сомнамбулическом состоянии, заспанный и взъершенный, и все стройные речи Джареда превращались в горстку пепла под натиском бунтующих гормонов. В общем, оставалось только одолжить у Чада его модную шапку и устроить старому замку проверку на прочность.   
Кстати, возвращаясь к другим баранам:  
\- Может, тебе ей письмо написать?  
\- Вроде как дурной пример заразителен? – плюнул ядом шут. – Прости, друг, но я боюсь повторять твои подвиги. Я еще молодой, мне жить охота.   
\- Все твои попытки объясниться с леди Софией лицом к лицу заканчиваются у какой-нибудь стены.   
\- Возможно, так судьба меня бережет.  
\- От чего?  
\- От пугающе обширных связей лорда Буша. Три раза в неделю он играет в гольф с министром обороны, одно его слово, и очень неприятные люди закопают меня темной ночью на какой-нибудь живописной опушке в глухом лесу. И хорошо, если я при этом буду уже мертв. Думаешь, почему твой муженек так резво дал деру, когда понял, что трахнул сына короля? С вами стремно иметь дело, золотые детки. Шаг вправо – даже не нужно шага влево - и ты на пути в вечность.   
\- Кстати, о Дженсене. У тебя есть аспирин?   
\- Чего?   
\- Таблетки такие. У него по вечерам часто болит голова.   
Мюррей открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, да так и завис минут на пять. Нет, он лично никогда не слышал этой фразы в основном потому, что все его отношения держались именно на сексе. Но этой отмазке, наверняка, посвящена целая глава в какой-нибудь тайной женской хрестоматии подревнее Библии. В смысле, кто ее не знает?   
\- Ты ведь шутишь? – наконец выдохнул Чад. Но по лицу друга, а точнее в наивно распахнутых глазах, можно было читать, как в книжке для самых маленьких, написанной ровными заглавными буквами. – Ты не шутишь. Позволь задать тебе один риторический вопрос, так, в порядке бреда: вы с Дженсеном спите вместе?   
А в следующую минуту, когда даже кончики ушей принца заполыхали жарким румянцем, шут снова бился головой об стену. Только уже не от горя.  
\- Ты идиот, Джей, - честно диагностировал он, отсмеявшись. - Прости, но это правда, и я боюсь за наше королевство, когда думаю о том, что однажды ты унаследуешь трон. Зато муж у тебя – красавец. Честное слово, был бы он женщиной, я бы сам в него влюбился. Это ж надо так выкрутиться!   
\- Как выкрутиться, ты вообще о чем?   
\- Да так, о птичках. Не волнуйся, вылечим мы твоего неприступного, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Знаю я одно чудодейственное лекарство…  
И, бросив на прощание эту интригующую фразу, Мюррей отправился просить аудиенции у «лекарства», тихо посмеиваясь и восхищенно бормоча себе под нос:  
\- Нет, я должен познакомиться с этим парнем поближе, пока его еще не казнили. 

 

Неприступного Дженсена вызвали «на ковер» в тот же день. Официальная повестка с королевской печатью предписывала ему явиться на очную ставку в тронный зал ровно в семь вечера. А на случай, если новоиспеченный принц ненароком заблудится в лабиринте коридоров замка – чего не бывает в незнакомом месте перед возможной казнью? - к повестке прилагались два гвардейца.   
\- Ну, по крайней, мере, смерть от недотраха мне больше не грозит, - утешал себя парень, пока друзья по карточному клубу в траурном молчании вели его по «зеленой миле». - Знающие люди говорят, что это долгая и мучительная кончина.  
\- Лучше бы они тебе рассказали, как умирают идиоты, разозлившие короля, - пробормотал себе под нос Том и, осторожно, со всем мыслимым и немыслимым почтением приоткрыв тяжелую дверь, втолкнул Эклза прямо в логово зверя.  
Зверь сидел на троне, напряженно барабаня когтями по подлокотнику и глядя на зятя с таким интересом, что в памяти сами собой воскресали все заученные в детстве молитвы. Но, кажется, Его Величество решил сменить нерезультативную тактику.  
\- А, знаешь, Дженсен, я ведь всегда хотел большую семью, - сказал он таким тоном, словно они не застряли посреди холодной войны, а были закадычными друзьями, которые каждый вечер садились рядышком в кабинете и обсуждали прошедший день за бокалом сумасшедше дорогого коньяка. - К сожалению, здоровье Ее Величества не позволило нам завести еще детей, но я надеялся, что со временем Джаред добавит пару веточек на родовое древо Падалеки. Несложно догадаться, что в день вашей свадьбы все мои надежды пошли прахом. И все же мы с супругой решили, что счастье единственного сына гораздо важнее политических перипетий. В конце концов, у меня тьма дальних родственников, которые удавятся за престол. Только вот, как выяснилось, мой сын несчастлив.   
Отче наш, Иже еси на небесех…   
\- Что приводит нас к логичному вопросу, - тем же обманчиво миролюбивым тоном рассуждал Джеральд, - какой от тебя прок, мальчишка?   
То есть, кроме того, что после этой горе-свадьбы рейтинг короля подскочил аж на целых одиннадцать пунктов благодаря внезапно ощутившим порыв патриотизма верноподданным из ассоциации GLAAD?  
\- Хотя, кто знает, может, ты и сумеешь осуществить мою заветную мечту…  
Это как? Пойти и утопиться в фонтане?  
\- …я тут проконсультировался с исполнительным директором агентства «Феи без границ» и выяснил, что его умельцы могут зародить новую жизнь даже там, где ее в принципе быть не может.   
Дженсен и сам не понял, от чего так побледнел: от ярости или все-таки от страха. Он даже не был уверен, что правильно расслышал угрозу. А если правильно, то остается лишь один вопрос: королевский психолог вообще занимается своими прямыми обязанностями, или только на порносайтах в рабочее время зависает?! Пытки – это нормально, казнь – это нормально, но… Материнство? Такое вообще возможно?   
«Дурак ты и ни фига ж не лечишься», - разочарованно выдал внутренний голос, талантливо копируя интонации Дэннил: «У тебя на пальце обручальное кольцо, а в родственниках – вся венценосная семья королевства, неужели до сих пор не ясно, что и невозможное возможно, когда за дело берутся эти… пииип… с крылышками? Массовики-затейники, твою мать!».   
\- Это все, что вы хотели сказать, ссс… сэр?   
\- А тебе нужно что-то еще?   
\- Да мне и этого хватит на две жизни вперед!  
Боясь ляпнуть что-нибудь… ну, вы понимаете, от души, с редким проблеском приличных междометий, а пару раз и целых слов, Дженсен вылетел в коридор на космических скоростях. И угодил точнехонько в профессионально-крепкие объятия гвардейцев, которые, кажется, искренне ждали, что с минуты на минуту их позовут выносить из тронного зала хладный труп. Вопросы на тему: «Как тебе удалось выбраться оттуда живым и даже почти не помятым?», сыпались на парня со всех сторон, как из рога изобилия, а он мог думать только о том, как бы поскорее дозвониться Розенбауму. Этот бескрылый наркоша вернулся в центр подготовки персонала «Фей без границ», как только в журналах мелькнули первые фотографии со свадьбы. Да и резаться в карты со Стивом и Крисом без крапленой колоды оказалось не так интересно. Конечно, не самый надежный источник информации, но когда в тебя – страшно подумать куда - грозят запихнуть новую жизнь, и такой сгодится.   
\- Какие люди! – кажется, искренне обрадовался Майкл. – Надеюсь, ты звонишь, чтобы поделиться со мной своим семейным счастьем?   
\- Я звоню, чтобы узнать, не общался ли сегодня твой начальник с королевской резиденцией?  
\- Эээ.., а мне-то откуда знать?  
Вы только вслушайтесь в этот наивный голос. Жаль, нельзя заглянуть в честные глаза. Как есть святая невинность. Сейчас, наверняка, лакает Hennessy, не меньше, и запивает им всякие веселые таблетки. Крылья-то считай уже за спиной!   
\- Хватит дураком прикидываться, звонил ему король или нет?!  
\- Ну, вообще-то Миша что-то такое упоминал, но…  
Ах, упоминал!..  
\- Слушай сюда, Бескрылый. Передай вашему генератору идей, что если из какого-нибудь отверстия в моем теле вылезет наследник престола, то первым делом после родов вместо земель и драгоценностей я попрошу сделать всех феев импотентами. Ты меня понял, Роззи, никогда и ни с кем! Думаю, те же ведьмы будут счастливы исполнить это пожелание. И забудь о том, как много вы сделали для королевства: с грудным ребенком на руках мне никто не откажет!   
\- Я ни хрена не понял, - честно признался Майкл, - но обещаю все передать.  
\- Молодец.   
Хлипкая электронная игрушка хрустнула в ладони, и пластмассовый корпус треснул по шву, но Дженсен этого даже не заметил. Бывший герцог откопал топор войны. С феями он вроде бы разобрался, теперь осталась только его похотливая вторая половина.  


  
Вся наша жизнь – череда невинных случайностей, плавно перетекающих в безжалостный рок. Терпение «Сообщества обеспокоенных отцов с юга королевства» лопнуло день в день с терпением доброго фея Джеффри Моргана. Случайность. Личная жизнь Дэннил оказалась в руках, а точнее в недосягаемых крыльях балагура Роззи. Трагическая, но случайность. Ее любимая тетка по совместительству самая сильная ведьма современности, а бывшая руководит отделом CSI Королевства, которому отдали на изучение эту треклятую салатницу. Тут вообще без вариантов, такое не то что нарочно не придумаешь, оно и в страшном сне не приснится. Джаред вышел встречать мужа в одном полотенце на голое тело, уже изрядно намокшем и так облепившем бедра, что можно, не напрягая воображение, рисовать портреты с обнаженной натуры. Вот так не спеша, тихим сапом, Судьба и воплощает в жизнь свои невероятные планы. То есть, оденься принц как положено, ну, или хотя бы просто оденься, они смогли бы спокойно и обстоятельно поговорить об отсутствии секса в их псевдо-браке и, возможно, даже пришли бы к какому-то соглашению, а так…   
У Дженсена аж в глазах потемнело от ярости. Значит, муженек еще и готовился. Пожаловался папочке и побежал чистить перышки, наперед уверенный в победе. Ну что ж, твоя взяла, дорогой, хочешь ночь страсти – получай, только потом чур не жаловаться. Ведь секс – это не обязательно нежность и терпение. Всего один неудачный эксперимент, щепотка грубости и капля унижения, смешанные в правильных пропорциях, и тебе больше никогда в жизни не захочется делить постель ни с кем кроме плюшевого мишки!   


  
Джаред не успел даже улыбнуться, хотя обычно раздаривал улыбки направо и налево автоматной очередью, как оказался прижат к холодной каменной стене. То, что происходило потом, нельзя назвать поцелуем даже при всем его скромном интимном опыте. Губы мужа были сухими и жесткими, словно наждачка, и, кажется, пытались именно ранить, а вовсе не подарить наслаждение. Одна ладонь намертво вцепилась ему в волосы, не давая отстраниться, а вторая бесцеремонно мяла правую ягодицу. Это было… совсем не так, как в прошлый раз. Ни капли того сладостного томления, ни всполохов страсти, обжигающих кончики пальцев. Джареду хотелось запрыгнуть на свой уже практически родной диванчик, укутавшись в одеяло с головой, как в монашеский саван, и отвернуться к стенке, чтоб его никто не трогал. Вот только судя по солидному бугру, распиравшему джинсу там, куда парень изо всех сил старался не смотреть… Да, стоял у Дженсена не хило, и у него, похоже, были свои, куда более интересные планы на сегодняшнюю ночь. Видно, таблетки Мюррея, и правда, творят чудеса.   
Полотенце легко соскользнуло на пол. Естественно, не само по себе и уж точно не при помощи хозяина. Без этого хлипкого барьера принц остался совершенно обнаженным, пунцовым от смущения, как переваренный рак, и что самое унизительное, ни капельки не возбужденным под жадным изучающим взглядом. Вот, кажется, именно так он чувствовал себя месяц назад на приеме у проктолога.   
\- На кровать, - сухо скомандовал муж, - и ноги раздвинь пошире.  
Да, точно так же. Один в один. Утешало лишь то, что Дженсену опыта не занимать, и он, наверняка, знает, что делает.

 

Дженсен понятия не имел, что он делает. То есть, нет, имел: он собирался изнасиловать собственного мужа. Ёб!..   
И ведь всего минуту назад у него в голове извращенной путеводной нитью ярко сияла стройная цепь оправданий собственной низости. Джаред наябедничал папочке…   
\- Офигеть какой проступок! – зевнула совесть. Ну, здравствуй, родимая, а я уж думал, ты про меня совсем забыла!  
\- Хреново у тебя с чувством времени.  
\- Вот только тему менять не надо, стрелочник-самоучка, - он потом подумает, почему совесть басит голосом Уэллинга, честное слово. – Джареду, между прочим, двадцать лет, а он еще ни разу ни-ни. Скажи спасибо, что этот фактурный одуванчик сам тебя не обесчестил как-нибудь жаркой ночкой, пока ты спал. Раза три-четыре.   
\- Спасибо!  
\- Так нет, он целый месяц ворочался на диване из загашника святой Инквизиции и словом не обмолвился, пока совсем не приперло.   
\- Слушай, совесть, поимей себя, а? Я с твоих слов получаюсь прямо какой-то сериальный злодей!   
Уэллинг в его голове гаденько хмыкнул.  
\- Уж лучше ты поимей, наконец, своего благоверного, уважь Его Величество. Тебе же тоже хочется, уж я-то знаю.   
\- Ну…   
Признавать, что он целый месяц вел себя как ребенок, из-за сомнительной мести королю отказывая и себе, и мужу в законном праве на жаркий, жадный, страстный, жесткий или наоборот мучительно-нежный, безумный, безудержный секс, было попросту стыдно. Все-таки двадцать четыре года, какие-никакие мозги вроде на месте. Но вся прелесть Уэллинга, то есть, совести, заключалась в том, что она и так в курсе.   
\- Баранки гну! Ладно, все, что хотела, я сказала, следующий сеанс связи ориентировочно через неделю, так что ты тут без меня, Христом Богом прошу, веди себя прилично. А то так спать охота, кто бы знал…  
  
  
И в этой оглушительной тишине, обрушившейся на спальню, словно ливень – на изможденную под безжалостным солнцем землю, они наконец-то остались только вдвоем, укрытые завесой пьянящего желания. Джаред раскинулся на кровати, слепо вверяя себя в руки мужа, не допуская в сердце и тени сомнения. И одно только это возбуждало сильнее самых откровенных и порочных поз. Дженсену потребовалось всего пара секунд, чтобы избавиться от мешавшей одежды, лишь несколько прикосновений, чтобы сорвать с закушенных губ первый стон…   
И целая ночь, чтобы наверстать упущенное за месяц, окунувшись в опьяняющее тепло молодого ладного тела, не знавшего чужих ласк.   
  
  
\- Большое вам зеркальное спасибо, молодой человек! Мой прежний хозяин был поскромнее. Последний раз я наблюдало такое смелое пип-шоу, когда одна из моих владелиц – не к ночи будет помянута – решила охомутать тогдашнего короля. Вот она на Его Величестве точно также скакала.  
Стивена Карлсона Джаред видел всего лишь раз в жизни, да и то мельком, но уже истово ненавидел этого злого человека. Интересно, за какие такие обиды в качестве свадебного дара он сбагрил брату вот этот языкастый кусок стекла?   
\- Я причесаться подошел.  
\- Ну-ну.  
Судя по ехидным ноткам в и без того до тошноты самодовольном голосе, если бы у зеркала был хотя бы один глаз, оно бы сейчас мигало принцу, как замкнувший светофор. Конечно, он подошел не за тем, чтобы поправить прическу, и этот пошловатый волшебный артефакт все прекрасно понимал, словно бы невзначай подсвечивая магическим сиянием каждый засос, каждый синяк и каждую царапину, оставленную Дженсеном в порыве страсти.   
\- Да, расписал он вас знатно, ничего не скажешь! Чувствуется рука мастера. Хотя, судя по тому, что я видело ночью, вы тоже постарались на славу. Похвальное рвение, Ваше Высочество, и оно явно было оценено по достоинству. Минимум четыре раза, дальше я не считало.   
\- Я тебя разобью, - чувствуя, как щеки заливает предательским румянцем, пообещал Джаред. – В крошево. Отбойным молотком.   
\- Ладно, ладно, зачем же так кипятиться? Подумаешь, безобидный вуайеризм, я, между прочим, взрослое зеркало, у меня тоже есть потребности.   
\- Так его! – одобрительно прохрипели из-под подушек.   
Память, не скупясь на детали с рейтингом «Детям до 16», тут же воскресила момент уже ближе к утру, когда Дженсен сорвал голос. Как же просто все было под покровом жаркой беззастенчивой ночи, и как сложно оказалось при ярком трезвящем свете, бьющем в окна. Еще несколько часов назад все внутри него пело от восторга, а теперь Джаред не знал, куда девать глаза. Даже в самой неприлично откровенной статье, выловленной на просторах мировой паутины, не было ни слова о том, как вести себя после секса, словно эта вселенская мудрость должна снизойти на любовников вместе с оргазмом. Так вот, ничего подобного. Ну просто ничего подобного. Принц, наверно, так и простоял бы до самого вечера у волшебного порно-зеркала, безуспешно пытаясь родить что-нибудь достойное момента. Но, слава Богу, минут через десять, почувствовав неладное, Дженсен все-таки вынырнул из-под одеяла, свесив ноги с кровати, и прохрипел с сонной улыбкой на зацелованных губах так…   
К черту, у него не было других слов! Так по-домашнему:  
\- Доброе утро.   
И словно пойманный арканом этой улыбки, притягивавшей к ее владельцу сильнее самого мощного магнита, Джаред наконец-то сдвинулся с места. А в следующее мгновение Дженсен уже прижимал его к себе, по-хозяйски устроив ладони на бедрах, и, кажется, досматривал последний сон, уткнувшись губами в твердый живот. Или все-таки нет?  
\- Знаешь, о чем я подумал?  
Честно? Не знал, да и знать не хотел. Теплое дыхание приятно щекотало кожу, и каждый волосок на теле принца встал дыбом от накатившего возбуждения.   
\- У нас ведь даже не было медового месяца.  
\- Правда?  
То есть, да, правда, он в курсе, но язык мужа вытворял что-то совершенно непотребное с ямкой его пупка, а руки уже скользнули под резинку трусов, так что отстаньте со своим здравомыслием!   
\- Угу.   
\- И куда… О да, вот так! – нежные пальцы лаской прошлись по ягодицам, как раз там, где после вчерашнего должны остаться следы от укусов, и нырнули в расселину, кружа вокруг входа, - …куда бы ты хотел поехать?  
\- Без разницы, лишь бы за ворота замка. Ты уж прости…   
Все что угодно! Шантаж, махинации, убийства. Иди с миром, сын мой, властью, данной мне этим беснующимся в крови пожаром, я отпускаю тебе все грехи!  
\- …но это место сводит меня с ума.   
Палец наконец-то уверенно двинулся внутрь, туда, где было все еще растянуто и влажно после ночи любви, и тьма перед опущенными веками Джареда дрогнула. Хорошо, все хорошо.   
Все просто идеально.   
  
  
Жизнь прекрасна. Так и запишите. И дело тут даже не в сексе, который оказался просто… Юхху! Вот честное слово, другими эпитетами этот вулкан страстей не описать. Хотя, кого он обманывает? И в нем, родимом, конечно, тоже. Но в основном, прекрасной жизнь делало то, что после жарких уговоров, льстивых речей и банальной угрозы Ее Величества отлучить мужа от тела, молодоженов все-таки выпустили из золотой клетки. Только вместо дальних стран и экзотических курортов Дженсен увез наследного принца к себе в поместье. Ну, здравствуй, home, sweet home! После зловещей атмосферы замка, где из-за каждого угла так и норовил выскочить король с огромным ржавым мечом, доставшимся в наследство от прадедов, дома травка казалась зеленее, небо – яснее, воздух – чище, а Дэнни… Впрочем, не так уж плохо было в гостях у Его Величества.  
В отличие от своего бескрылого сообщника Дэннил не торопилась возвращаться в столицу. Да ее бы никто и не отпустил. После удачного завершения полулегальной операции «Свадьба» любвеобильным братьям нужен был кто-то третий…   
Вот и фея тоже сразу схватилась за палочку, едва услышав это заманчивое предложение. Слава Богу, Стив успел отскочить за диван и крикнуть: «Чтобы отвлечь Сэм!», прежде чем превратиться в таракана. А вот Кейна потом почти двое суток искали.  
В общем, Дэнни перевезла в поместье остатки своего гардероба – минус еще две комнаты – и с комфортом устроилась у Дженсена в печенках. Нет, по будням она вела себя тише травы и ниже воды, сутками не вылезала из лаборатории, вдохновенно варганя едкие зелья. Вы спросите, откуда взялась лаборатория? Кто знает, но возможно, это было как-то связано с исчезновением библиотеки. Зато по выходным, словно компенсируя ленивое будничное затишье, они с Сэм устраивали «чаепития». Оказывается, поставщик «чая» сам объявился на пороге Черной вдовы, как только его главный покупатель переселился в королевскую резиденцию. И все бы ничего, в конце концов, если им свою печень не жалко, почему ему должно быть, правильно? Но глубокой ночью, когда все живое в округе забывалось в объятьях Морфея, эти двое начинали петь. Причем, что самое страшное, пели они душой, а душа – спросите кого угодно – нот не знает. Ладно, у Сэм хотя бы был голос, а после соло Дэннил… Кажется, это была безобидная «Виновата ли я», но тогда, вырванному в кромешную тьму реальности с зеленых лугов сновидений, Дженсену показалось, что кто-то решил нараспев продекламировать Черную Библию от корки до корки. Так вот, после того случая потенция у молодоженов пропала на целую неделю. И судя по траурной тишине за стенкой, не только у них. Да, вот так и хичкоковские замки с садистом в тронном зале приобретают свои плюсы.   
Но, не считая психически нестабильной полуведьмы, оккупировавшей его дом, жизнь, действительно была прекрасна, и, может быть… Может быть, помимо возвращения в родные пенаты свою роль здесь сыграло то, что сегодня, ложась спать, вместо обычного «Спокойной ночи» Джаред выдохнул: «Я тебя люблю». 

 

Все началось с Чада. Закономерно, не правда ли? То, что начинается с Чада, обязательно заканчивается чем-нибудь… эдаким. В отсутствие единственного друга, который искренне смеялся над его шутками, Мюррей бороздил просторы мировой сети и ежедневно присылал молодоженам свежую подборку бреда с приснопамятного сайта «Ты поклоняемся божественной родинке на щечке Его Высочества». Они кстати, еще посмеются над этим вместе. Когда Джаред закапает его труп. Как Чад и мечтал: безлунной ночью на живописной опушке в глухом лесу. Но это так, лирическое отступление, мечты вслух. А теперь о наболевшем:  
Принц и раньше подозревал, что некоторые девушки, следящие за его скупой на события личной жизнью… Как бы это выразиться, чтоб помягче? Слегка не в ладах с головой. Но он и не догадывался, что в некоторых случаях этот процесс так запущен. Половина местных барышень ненавидела Дженсена лютой, не обремененной логикой ненавистью, считая его в лучшем случае приживалкой, решившей отхватить кусок от королевской семьи, а в худшем - распоследним негодяем, то ли опоившим принца любовным зельем, то ли силком затащившим его к алтарю. Одна – опять же, как бы помягче? - поклонница выложила на всеобщее обозрение фотографию скучающего Дженсена с какого-то нудного отцовского приема и разместила под ней длиннющий псевдонаучный пост, растолковав простым обывателям, что Джаред успел разочароваться в поспешном браке, что он мечтает нормальной семье, и кривоногий золотоискатель понимает всю шаткость своего положения. Серьезно, только то, что «золотоискатель» смеялся до колик, читая эту фигню, и спасало Чада от живописной опушки в ближайшем лесу.   
Несложно догадаться, что имя Мюррея красной нитью тянулось через весь их действительно медовый месяц. К тому же о чем еще поговорить в три часа ночи, когда пьяная фея орет на всю округу: «Джонсенс бэби – просто сказка! Джонсенс бэби – вместо смазки!»? И вот однажды они коснулись заветной темы. Интересно, этот гений юмористического жанра хотя бы икал?   
\- Слушай, все забываю спросить: а что у него за проблема со стенами?   
Был тихий будничный вечер, в соседней комнате счастливо поскрипывала кровать. Бабье лето только-только утвердилось в своих правах. А они лежали, разомлевшие от жаркого секса и неожиданно вернувшегося летнего тепла. По телу гуляла приятная ломота, на кончиках пальцев еще плясали всполохи угасающего оргазма, под опущенными веками тускнели фейерверки, а порывистый ветерок, ворвавшись в спальню через приоткрытое окошко, выводил невидимые узоры на обнаженной коже. И не было сил, чтобы сопротивляться даже самым глупым желаниям. К тому же, не такой это страшный секрет. В общем, слово за слово, Джаред выложил мужу всю печальную повесть «О бедном шуте и прекрасной дочери главного казначея».   
Минут десять комнату, словно шелком паутины, оплетала уютная тишина, и принц уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда услышал… даже не вопрос - зевок:  
\- А почему Мюррей не может написать ей письмо?  
Только не смейтесь. Ведь это такая мелочь, в самом деле. Просто двое неглупых, будем надеяться, людей пришли к самому простому решению несложной, в общем-то, задачки. Но именно в этот момент, настолько гармоничный, что немыслимо добавить ни единой, даже самой крохотной детали, настолько полный… всем, о чем он и мечтать не смел в свои беззаботные двадцать, Джаред понял, что влюбился в собственного мужа. 

 

А на следующее утро медовый месяц официально закончился письмом от Его Величества. На очередном светском шабаше в замке требовалось личное присутствие наследника престола и его «+1», как любил шутить их полусумасшедший государь. Первые подозрения насчет этого вечера появились у Дженсена еще в поместье. И не только потому, что именно сегодня он планировал вытащить Джареда на сельскую ярмарку, которая, согласитесь, куда интереснее стада напыщенных вельмож. Просто с ними вместе ехала Дэнни, а выстраданный опыт подсказывал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. И действительно, как в воду глядел! Ничего хорошего не вышло.   
Фея растворилась в толпе, как только молодые люди оказались в тронной зале. Вопреки мнению бывшего герцога она приехала сюда не для того, чтобы насиловать остатки его нервов. Просто именно сегодняшний вечер строгая комиссия в составе миссис Розенбаум и исполнительного директора Моргана выбрала для того, чтобы проверить, насколько хорошо кадет Бескрылый справился с поставленной задачей. Тот уже третий месяц не вылезал из центра подготовки персонала «Фей без границ», и поседевший инструктор по летному делу на коленях умолял Джеффри не затягивать с решением. Так что Дэннил намеревалась от греха подальше проконтролировать ситуацию. И вот не дай Бог Эклзу, то есть, Его Высочеству выкинуть один из своих фирменных номеров!..  
Вот так и получилось, что Дженсен приглядывал за Дэнни, Дэнни приглядывала за Дженсеном, а опасность, никем не замеченной, подкралась с тыла. Ну, а откуда же еще, скажите на милость, она могла подкрасться к нашим героям, если они все в своей жизни делают через этот самый многострадальный тыл?   
Так вот, возвращаясь в сказку. Шампанское, как и положено на подобных вечерах, лилось рекой, и глава дипломатического корпуса соседнего королевства, разочарованный внешней политикой Джеральда Пятого, явно решил окунуться в эту реку с головой. Чего бы он ни хотел, король ему явно отказывал. Наблюдая за этой сценой из первых рядов, Дженсен невольно ловил себя на мысли, что в былые времена его собственный отец точно также строил разговор с арендаторами. Поразительно, но в самых мягких выражениях вам говорили твердое «нет». И вот когда спиртное уже практически полилось из ушей, а злость и желчь как раз добрались до горла, этот горе-дипломат надолго испортил отношения между двумя доселе неплохо сосуществовавшими рядом державами, ляпнув:  
\- С другой стороны, как можно ждать конструктивной беседы от человека, которому, если верить донесениям нашей разведки, пришлось угрожать какому-то уездному герцогу смертной казнью, чтобы женить на собственном сыне.   
И как назло по Всемирному закону подлости именно в этот момент в зале смолкли звуки музыки. Да и все остальные звуки тоже за компанию. Дженсен разве что не копчиком ощущал на себе пристальное внимание захмелевшей толпы. Разумеется, два месяца назад этот странный мезальянс породил чертову прорву вопросов, так и оставшихся без ответов, а тут, когда уже никто и не наделся, такое шикарнейшее объяснение. А посреди этой массовки из подростковой мелодрамы стоит побледневший Джаред. Ну прямо как чувствовал… Тылом.   
Стоит отдать должное выдержке мужа. Он спокойно допил шампанское, поставил бокал на поднос застывшего рядом официанта и с гордо поднятой головой медленно и чинно, как и подобает будущему правителю, вышел из залы.   
\- А чему ты удивляешься, Эклз? – зевнул как всегда очень вовремя проснувшийся Уэллинг. – Неразбавленная королевская кровь, двадцать лет жизни на публике. С другой стороны ты – дитя колхоза, в глазах местной братии это уже готовое оправдание, так что можешь с чистой совестью бежать и спасать свой брак!   
И как он бежал!.. Африканские спринтеры облились бы горючими слезами от зависти. Впрочем, все еще впереди, наверняка, к завтрашнему утру подробный видеоотчет будет мозолить глаза на главной странице сайта «Мы поклоняемся божественной родинке на щечке Его Высочества» и бонусом у половины его подписчиц. Они там все такие оперативные!   
Краем глаза, выскакивая в коридор, парень успел заметить, как умница Дэннил уже расправившая крылья – ой, недобрый это знак - хрустнула пальцами, сложив их в замок, и с _той самой_ улыбкой спросила:  
\- Ну-с, в кого предпочитаем?

  
  
Джаред предсказуемо собирал свои вещи. Половина гардероба уже перекочевала в чемодан на кровати, и вторую половину без сомнений ждала та же печальная участь. Банально, но по жанру положено.  
\- Надо было рассказать ему, пока этот скелет сам не вывалился из шкафа, - назидательным тоном начала свои нравоучения совесть. – Но ты же сначала месяц издевался над парнем, потом месяц трахал, а вот времени поговорить по-человечески у тебя, конечно, не нашлось…  
\- Заткнись! Он, по-твоему, совсем идиот, чтобы не понимать элементарных вещей? Или наша свадьба под конвоем была так похожа на единение двух влюбленных сердец?   
\- А что ты у меня-то спрашиваешь? Я, между прочим, твое подсознание! Вон туда вопросы, вон там ответы.   
«Туда» было страшно даже смотреть, не то, что задавать какие-то вопросы. «Там» трещал по швам его неправильный брак, начавшийся с легкой руки бесстыжей крылатой нахалки вместо гулких ударов двух сердец. И кто знает, стал бы Дженсен пытаться что-то исправить всего тридцать дней назад? Но последний месяц был…   
Последний месяц оказался тем самым недостающим кусочком пазла в картине его жизни, что идеально лег между семьей и друзьями, заполнив собой зияющую пустоту, которая вечно гнала герцога к чужому теплу. Харрис, будь она неладна, и тут оказалась права: любовь - это чувство, которое хотя бы раз должен испытать каждый. Даже просто для того, чтобы понять, насколько хуже, насколько холоднее и тоскливей было жить без нее…  
Стоп, попридержите коней! Любовь? Что, правда, та самая?   
\- Правда. Та самая, - с облегчением и, может, совсем крохотной долей снисхождения подтвердила совесть. - И она как раз уложила последнюю рубашку в чемодан, Ромео.   
Черт!

 

 

\- Джаред, куда ты собрался?  
\- В свою старую комнату, - что ж, ничего другого он и не ожидал. Упрямо сжатые губы, напряженные плечи, и этот взгляд… Заткнись, совесть, я и сам все знаю!  
\- Слушай, насчет того, что было в зале…  
\- Прости меня, - неожиданно тихо даже не сказал - выдохнул Джаред, и вот это как раз совершенно не вязалось с образом оскорбленного супруга. - Я думал… Я привык к тому, что каждый мечтает породниться с короной. Мне и в голову не приходило, что отцу придется тебя заставлять.   
Господи, да что он там себе напридумывал? То есть, правильно напридумывал, его ведь, действительно, пришлось заставлять, но это когда было! В другой жизни, в незаконченном пазле!   
\- Джаред…  
\- Нет, я поговорю с отцом и все исправлю, обещаю. Поверь, после сегодняшнего скандала нас разведут в два счета, и ты сможешь вернуться обратно в поместье.  
Как разведут? Зачем разведут?   
\- Джаред!..  
Но не тут-то было. Взгляд мужа вилял по всей комнате, цепляясь то за опустевший шкаф, то за инквизиторский диванчик, не решаясь остановиться на Дженсене и, наконец, увидеть правду. Так что пришлось взять его лицо в ладони и, все-таки поймав виноватый взгляд, произнести слова, которые прежде малодушно застревали в горле:  
\- Джаред… Джей, я тоже тебя люблю.   
К черту! Они предназначены друг другу самим Провидением, правильно? Так кто он такой, чтобы спорить с Судьбой?


	9. Chapter 9

_Неделю спустя._  
  
«Кому вообще нужна эта совесть?», - размышлял Дженсен, бредя по холодным коридорам замка. «Я мог бы еще спать. Или уже не спать в зависимости от того, проснулся ли Джаред. А вместо этого, наверняка, огребу старого доброго «Рукоблуда» за то, что лезу в личную жизнь этой чокнутой фееведьмы!».   
Вчера вечером многоуважаемая комиссия объявила, что у них нет и тени сомнений в искренности чувств оскандалившихся молодоженов. По этому поводу сегодня с утра пораньше в тронной зале Роззи получал свои вымученные крылья и – хана королевству! – волшебную палочку. Уэллинг, то есть, естественно, совесть полночи агитировала Дженсена пойти поддержать почему-то Дэннил, да так активно агитировала, что в восемь утра он все-таки выбрался из постели и, матерясь, поплелся к тронной зале. Впрочем, добравшись до места, новоявленный принц решил при случае извиниться перед совестью. Ради такого зрелища стоило проснуться пораньше.   
\- И где ж мои братья, когда их так не хватает?  
Положа руку на сердце, не хватало сейчас только Стива. А если уж совсем на чистоту, то исключительно его фотоаппарата. За такую картинку, запечатленную для потомков, Дженсен без торга отдал бы пару лет жизни. Композиция «Фея в розовом» включала в себя, собственно, фею в розовом, и, поверьте на слово, она стоила гораздо дороже.  
\- Трахаются, вестимо, - зло выплюнула Дэннил, утрамбовывая протоптанную ей же дорожку перед закрытой дверью. Ногти – бледно-розовые, с тон воздушному платью – изгрызены под корень, губы искусаны в кровь, крылья мерцают, то озаряя коридор сиянием, ярким до рези в глазах, то истончаясь прозрачной серой вуалью.   
\- Что с тобой сегодня? Помимо общей клинической картины?  
Несмотря на туманные намеки совести, ему и в голову не приходило, что эта рыжая зараза могла просто волноваться, как обычная влюбленная девчонка. Хотя почему как? Прямо сейчас за этой самой дверью Майкл становился полноценным феем. А это в свою очередь означало, что минут через двадцать Аннабель Розенбаум вернет Женевьев человеческий облик. И, кажется, именно по этому поводу Дэннил так печально вздыхала, сложив за спиной потухшие крылья.   
\- Два года – это очень долго.   
Офигеть! И ведь она серьезно.   
\- Харрис, честное слово, твоя ориентация – это трагедия для мужской половины человечества. Такие женщины, как ты, должны сидеть дома и укреплять нашу веру в традиционные ценности. Поверь мне, если у твоей Женевьев есть хоть капля мозгов, никуда она не денется.   
Много позже в своей автобиографии ректор пансиона для благородных ведьм Дэннил Харрис будет клясться и божиться, что последующий инцидент - целиком и полностью плод больного воображения Его Королевского Величества. Но, поверьте автору, тем памятным утром она все-таки вскочила на носочки и прижалась губами к Дженсеновой щеке.   
А буквально через пятнадцать минут двери тронной залы с лязгом распахнулись, и в коридор, хвастливо выписав в воздухе совершенно бессмысленный, но безумно эффектный пируэт, вылетел довольный Розенбаум. Честное слово, он резвился под строгими сводами замка, как семилетний ребенок. Ну, или принявший пару «особых» таблеток взрослый. Здесь все зависит от того, во что хочется верить читателю.   
\- И почему у меня сейчас такое чувство, будто мы с тобой вместе родили ребенка? – спросил Дженсен, наблюдая за этим паясничеством.   
\- Сплюнь.   
И ведь – мама дорогая! – он действительно сплюнул. Прямо на подошедшую сзади фею с агрессивными кроваво-красными крыльями. Клетка с шипящей шиншиллой в ее руках не оставляла места надежде.   
\- Ваше Высочество, - сквозь зубы процедила миссис Розенбаум, вытирая лицо белоснежным платком с изящной монограммой. – И Дэннил.   
\- Аннабель.  
На конкурсе «Ужасы нашего королевства» их улыбки поделили бы между собой почетное первое место. До сего момента Дженсен и не подозревал, что приподнятые уголки губ могут выразить столько ненависти и презрения. Сам-то он молчал в тряпочку и вообще старался не отсвечивать. Кто знает, вдруг случится чудо, и сегодня его ни во что не превратят? К тому же там, под потолком как раз исполнял воздушное сальто отличный «отвлекающий маневр».   
\- Итак, полагаю, я выполнила свою часть сделки?   
\- Действительно.   
Кажется, Аннабель и сама удивилась тому, как складно в итоге все вышло. Вопреки всем прогнозам ее сын таки не стал позором семьи, и если ради этого придется уступить победу в одной незначительной схватке неблагодарной девчонке, что ж. Нельзя выигрывать вечно.   
\- Я все-таки надеюсь, что однажды ты одумаешься.  
Ну, учитывая то, что единственный наследник всего влияния и капиталов Розенбаумов сейчас с залихватским свистом крутился под полотком, еще бы ей не надеяться. Надо же будет на кого-то дитятко оставить.   
\- Твое право. Верни ее мне и надейся на что захочешь.   
\- Что ж.   
Честно говоря, Дженсен был разочарован. После зрелищных спецэффектов Харрис он ожидал… Да хотя бы банального фейерверка. А Аннабель просто выпустила шиншиллу из клетки, усадила ее на пол, и по мановению волшебной палочки на месте юркого грызуна вдруг появилась растрепанная брюнетка в изрядно покоцаной униформе. А у Дэннил мигом сбилось дыхание. Больше того, если бы не надежная опора многовековой стены, она бы, наверно, упала. Момент истины: сейчас они узнают, есть ли у этого наливного яблочка раздора мозги.   
Но не тут-то было. В самый ответственный момент прямо посреди их импровизированного собрания приземлился ничего не подозревавший Роззи. Он даже не успел испугаться, как бывшая шиншилла вдруг оказалась рядом и зарядила фею аккурат между… В общем, капец династии, быть-таки Майклу последним из рода.   
\- Два года об этом мечтала. - Да кто бы на ее месте не мечтал? - А что касается тебя…  
Итак, мозги. Судя по всему, мозги у Женевьев Кортез все-таки были, потому что то, что творилось следующие десять минут в общественном месте на глазах у трех неподготовленных свидетелей, я просто не решусь описать в почти невинной детской сказке.   
\- Насчет тебя у меня столько планов, - жарко прошептала брюнетка и так многообещающе облизнулась, что даже у Дженсена, уже два месяца, как верного мужа, в паху стрельнуло, - так что лучше перенеси нас сразу на какой-нибудь необитаемый остров, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.  
И в следующую секунду от них осталось одно воспоминание. Но зато какое! 

 

Тот день, к слову сказать, вообще выдался богатым на события. Купидон порхал над замком почти также красиво, как Роззи. Кстати, они чем-то похожи, не находите? В общем, не суть важно. Важно то, что к вечеру Его Величество был в таком благодатном расположении духа, что Дженсен решился подсобить пернатому стрелку, а заодно навсегда обезопасить себя от участи Королевы-Матери. Совместить, так сказать. Харрис бы им гордилась.   
Вообще-то идея принадлежала Джареду, а точнее - его матушке - : «Суррогатное материнство как альтернатива первой в мире мужской беременности. Наверняка те же крылатые красавцы из «Фей без границ» легко смогут убрать все негативные моменты. Общественно-полезная часть идеи заключалась в выборе кандидатуры на роль матери будущего наследника престола.   
\- Почему именно леди София? – только и спросил Джаред, впервые услышав сегодня утром этот гениальный в своей простоте план.  
\- Потому что тогда она сможет попросить у твоего папочки что-нибудь действительно ценное.  
\- То есть, еще один кусок земли для своего папочки?   
\- Я все-таки надеюсь, что это будет Мюррей.  
Но, кажется, супруг не разделял его оптимизма.   
\- Дженсен, они годами не могут даже заговорить друг другом, почему ты решил, что именно сегодня все вдруг изменится?  
\- Потому что Мюррей наконец-то признался ей в своих чувствах.  
\- Что? Когда?  
\- Зависит от того, как быстро здесь работает внутренняя почта, - ответил Эклз, взглянув на часы. - Я отправлял письмо где-то полчаса назад.  
Хорошо, что Джаред все еще лежал в постели. С какой стороны не посмотри, очень хорошо, что Джаред все еще лежал в постели.   
\- Подожди, ты написал леди Софии любовное письмо от Чада?  
\- Кто-то же должен был, - а между тем Дженсен начал медленно избавляться от одежды, незаметно подбираясь к постели. - Я не хочу быть погребенным под этими вековыми камнями только потому, что Мюррей однажды все-таки найдет несущую стену.   
\- Ты не можешь лезть в чужие отношения, как твоя сумасшедшая фея! – да, у них был разговор по душам, а как еще, по-вашему, можно было удержать принца от переезда в тот вечер? – Мы должны забрать это письмо. Пойдем, может, леди София его еще не прочитала!..  
К счастью, успокоить принца не составляло труда. Подмять под себя, прижавшись к бедрам уже распаленным пахом, простись губами по линии шеи, прихватывая кожу в уже знакомых чувствительных местах, прикусить мочку уха, скользнуть ладонью вниз по твердому животу…   
И подменить пламя справедливости совсем другим огнем.   
  
И вот теперь, когда кубок Его Величества располагающе полон, а выгодное предложение оглашено в кругу всех заинтересованных лиц, дело встало лишь за хрупкой брюнеткой, весь вечер не сводившей влюбленного взгляда с хилого блондинчика в шутовской шапке. Со своей стороны Дженсен сделал все, что мог.   
Стоит отметить, лорд Буш сообразил, что к чему гораздо резвее несведущей в политических тонкостях дочери. Он быстро оценил, насколько пьян король, и уже прикидывал, чью голову и герцогство в придачу можно попросить в ответ за подобную услугу. Исходя из нынешнего состояния экономики, скорее всего, еще десять минут, и министр здравоохранения на старости лет остался бы без работы. Но, слава Богу, София все-таки собралась с духом, крепко зажмурилась для храбрости и выпалила с подкупающей честностью:   
\- Я хочу, чтобы придворному шуту дали титул и мы смогли пожениться.   
«Ну, наконец-то», - шумно выдохнула половина приглашенных, не меньше Дженсена опасавшихся за свою безопасность. А Его Величество лишь удивленно хмыкнул и присосался к кубку. Давая свое королевское слово, такого поворота событий он явно не ожидал. Впрочем, не он один.   
Чад Майкл Мюррей, герой-любовник, гений злой сатиры и просто заноза в заднице у половины чиновников королевства упал в обморок. От счастья, разумеется, если вы еще не догадались. Вместе с лордом Бушем они составили на полу очень эффектную композицию.


End file.
